


Doorway To The Heart

by Tatsuki_Vermillion



Series: Michiko: A Feudal Fanfiction [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: <-- I am so happy with that tag, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Runs on Tea and Comments, Author's Favorite, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But slowly accepting it, Evil Author Day, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Graphic Description of Wounds, He thinks she's dead, Healing, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not a complete sadist, Longing, Okay that's a lie but shhhh, Rin & OC (mother/daughter relationship), Sad with a Happy Ending, Says the one keeping them apart, Scars, Separation, Sequel, Sequel to Windows to the Soul, Sesshiko is a ship. Change my mind., Sesshiko is a thing, Sesshoumaru is in denial, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, These two just need to get hitched already, They're fighting with sword for crying out loud., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, What do you expect to happen?, dealing with heartbreak, ends happy, eventually, mental scars, physical scars, starts off sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion
Summary: Separated by a common enemy, they must now attempt to find him without knowing the state of the other. She has bested death by his hand, he wishes to ensure he tastes the same by his blade. Will their paths ever cross again, and if they do, will he allow her to remain by his side? Will she see the man who gave her reason to live once more?Or will the doorway to her heart close again, this time forever?(I own the cover image. Reproductions and/or theft will not be tolerated. Perpetrators will be reported.)





	1. Prologue: Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord so you can yell at me for not updating: https://discord.gg/5D7DFWV

“Michiko! Sit down!”

The raven-haired teen rolled her violet eyes at the old woman. “I told you: I feel fine.”

The older woman wasn’t having it. “You are still fighting off Naraku’s miasma. You cannot exert your body lest you relapse! If that happens, you-.”

“Will die. I know; you have told me many times.” Michiko sighed, resting against the side of the hut. “I appreciate your concern, Madam, but I cannot simply sit still for extended periods of time. My brain would rot should that happen.” The older woman growled.

“Mother.” Both women looked up to see Jinenji standing there. He had his hoe draped over his shoulder. “Perhaps Miss Michiko could accompany me into the forests to gather more seeds. She could ride Kōtei.”

“Jinenji…” his mother sighed. “Very well.”

Michiko smiled. “Not to worry.” She patted her sword’s hilt for emphasis as Jinenji led Kōtei up the path. “Ōritsukiba will protect both of us should anything happen. And I have my Tessen for long range attacks.”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “That is what I am afraid of. Your scent is still heavily mixed with miasma, from what Jinenji tells me. You will be an easy target.”

Michiko chuckled. Jinenji reached down, gently scooping the young woman up and placing her in Kōtei’s saddle. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” She nudged Kōtei’s side, prompting him to walk after Jinenji. “We’ll be back before sundown.”

“Don’t let her out of your sight, Jinenji!” He nodded, using his free hand to hold onto Kōtei’s reins.

“Thank you.” Michiko spoke up once they had entered into the forest. “I was going to go mad if I had to sit around any longer.”

“She just worries. We had a very difficult time keeping you alive.”

Michiko nodded, her gaze falling to her stomach. Her right hand rested gently against it. “I know.” She chuckled hollowly. “Naraku’s miasma is persistent, I’ll give it that.” She winced, feeling pain lace through her chest.

Seven weeks ago, she had faced off against Naraku, a half-demon intent on destroying the world through the power of the Shikon Jewel. Kikyō had been there as well, demanding to know what Naraku’s purpose for hiding himself in Mount Hakurei, a place of great spiritual power with a barrier powerful enough to purify any demon who dared to venture too close.

It seemed Naraku’s purpose had been to rid himself of his human heart. The heart once belonged to Onigumo, a human bandit who lusted after Kikyō. It was this heart that had prevented Naraku from harming Kikyō in the past, and had also been the thing that kept his body together. Somehow, Naraku had managed to find a way to separate his human heart from his new body, allowing him to possess much more demonic power, and have the ability to slay Kikyō.

Michiko had had no intention of interfering with Naraku. She had freely admitted to him that she herself intended to kill Kikyō, with said priestess kneeling at her feet, clutching the shoulder Naraku had split open. Naraku had seemed pleased with that, and had proceeded to kill Kikyō.

Kikyō, however, had ensured she had her way. By transferring most of her spiritual power into Michiko’s body, and then hiding behind her, Kikyō had ensured Michiko had taken the brunt of the blow. With Kikyō being shorter than Michiko, Naraku stabbed Michiko through the upper stomach so he could stab Kikyō directly through the chest. The result was both women being thrown into the river of miasma that was coursing beneath their feet.

Jinenji told her that Kōtei had suddenly gone missing one night eight weeks prior. He followed the scent of the horse as far as he could, but when he realized the horse was heading towards Mount Hakurei, he had returned home. Five days after Kōtei disappeared, Jinenji and his mother had been awoken to frightened screams of villagers. Exiting their hut, they saw Kōtei running through the middle of the village as if demons were on his heels.

He finally stopped in front of their hut, allowing mother and son to see Michiko sprawled across his back, unconscious with miasma seeping out of a gaping wound in her stomach. They had set to work, cleansing the wound as best they could and pumping antidote into her body. Jinenji had traveled to the mountain pass behind the farm to gather sennenso berries, adding that to their administration of antidote.

They had almost depleted their supplies before Michiko had shown signs of improvement. Thankfully, the antidote saved her life and cleansed most of the miasma from her body, but she was still unconscious for two weeks, during which Jinenji and his mother traded off between harvesting and giving the herbs and berries to Michiko.

Once she had awoken, it was painfully obvious that Michiko was not healing as fast as she could. Despite taking five times the usual dose of antidote, the miasma still creeped inside her body, though it had been lessened significantly. At this point, the only thing that could get rid of all of it would be purification from a monk or priestess. Michiko refused to seek out a priestess, and with the nearest monk living a week’s travel away, she was left to deal with the miasma on her own best she could.

Michiko winced, another spasm of pain shooting through her body. She could still feel the miasma eating away at her lungs and heart. Naraku’s miasma wasn’t just persistent; it was direct. It had been cleansed from the rest of her internal organs, but still stubbornly held onto her lungs and heart, taunting her. It was as if Naraku held her heart in his hands, and would amuse himself by squeezing from time to time, reminding her that her life was not currently her own.

“Are you alright?”

Michiko lifted her head. Jinenji was staring at her, concern in his blue eyes. She nodded. “Nothing I haven’t experienced before.” He regarded her for a moment more before continuing to dig up the plants. Michiko recognized them as the antidote. “I’m sorry.”

The half-demon started, turning his head to stare at her confusedly. “Why?”

“I’m using so much of your antidote.”

Jinenji shook his head. “It is alright. We are very happy to help you. We don’t mind.”

Michiko smiled softly. “Thank you.”

慈善

“What?” Michiko looked up from where she was repairing a kimono at the startled gasp of a man standing outside of the hut. She had taken up work with an elderly seamstress who had no children of her own. The old woman reminded her a lot of Megumi.

“It’s true. Several monks and priests of high spiritual power have been slain!” Michiko narrowed her eyes, returning her attention to her work. That way the men wouldn’t know she was eavesdropping.

“Why?”

“No one knows, though I have heard rumors that a woman with an infant is responsible.”

Michiko started, almost stabbing herself with the needle.  _‘Kagura! It has to be! But why is she slaying monks and priests with high spiritual power? If it was Naraku’s order, she would go around killing every monk and priest she came across. So why only them?’_ Michiko snapped the thread, tying it off. She smiled at the old woman, handing her the garment before exiting the hut. She shadowed the men, continuing to listen in on their conversation.

“The most recent was a monk in Jingshen.”

 _‘That is about a five day’s ride south from here. Three, if I push it.’_ Michiko ducked in between two huts, having heard all she needed to. She returned to where she had tied Kōtei, mounting his saddle with ease. True to the predictions of Jinenji’s mother, Michiko’s body was healing more quickly now that she wasn’t as active. Since she rode Kōtei everywhere, the only ‘strenuous’ activity she had was mounting and dismounting the animal.

Kōtei meandered his way up the path, stopping by the doorway of the hut. Michiko tied his reins to the bar on the window, preventing him from leaving. Thankfully, Jinenji appeared to be on another foraging excursion, and his mother was in the far garden, tending to the herbs growing there. Confident she would be left alone for a little while, Michiko stripped down, pulling her armored clothing out of a bag that rested next to the oven. She willed herself to not stare at the wound in her stomach.

Though it was healing, it was still a sickening sight. The places where Naraku’s fingers had directly entered her body were a deep purple and red, with the centers still oozing infected liquids if she pushed herself too far. She could only imagine her back looked similar.

Around the five punctures was baby pink skin, showing that her body was indeed fighting off the infection. Michiko counted herself lucky; if Naraku had been intent on killing _her_ , she would be in far worse shape. As it stood, she could actually pull through, though she would have the scars for the rest of her life.

“Michiko? What are you-?” Jinenji’s mother moved the tatami mat aside, freezing when she saw Michiko pulling on her black shirt. Michiko didn’t glance at the old woman, instead tightening her belt around her waist; she had lost so much weight that she had had to bore a few new holes into the leather so it would fit. “No way.”

“I finally have a lead.” Michiko shrugged her coat onto her shoulders, ignoring the pain the action caused. She closed the garment, sticking Ōritsukiba into her belts on her left side. She turned around, sitting down on the raised wood as she pulled on her boots. “I will not let her get away from me again.”

Jinenji’s mother frowned. “You are still weak.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore.” Michiko laced her boots, tucking the laces into the shoes. “If I can kill Naraku, his miasma will disappear permanently. I won’t have to worry about it anymore.” She twirled her Tessen, sticking them into her leg holders.

“But he can’t be killed. You said so yourself.”

“Yes, that is true…” Michiko braided her hair and wrapped it in a low bun, using her hair stick to hold it in place. “So long as he doesn’t have his heart in his body. But if I can find his heart, I won’t have to face Naraku himself. I can kill him before he has a chance to retaliate.” Michiko put her kimono back on, hiding her armored clothing and weapons. She picked up a bag of antidote, smirking at the old woman.

“I can’t change your mind, can I?”

“No chance.” Michiko chuckled, placing a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I’ll never forget what you and Jinenji have done for me. I promise I will pay you back someday.”

“Just live.” The old woman placed her wrinkled hand on Michiko’s thin one. “That’s payment enough for me.” Michiko nodded. Walking out of the hut, she saw Jinenji petting Kōtei.

“Good luck, Miss Michiko.”

Michiko smiled. She mounted Kōtei, placing a hand on Jinenji’s cheek. “Thank you, Jinenji. Take care of your mother.”

“I will.”

Michiko turned Kōtei around, directing him into the forest. Once she was within the canopy of the trees, she prompted Kōtei into a canter. _‘Be prepared, Naraku. I will find your heart, and I will kill you.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my beloved darlings!! This is my belated birthday present to you all: the long-awaited sequel is finally here! I sincerely hope you enjoy where this story will be headed. Please review if you had any thoughts at all! I welcome them all.
> 
> Till next time, my dears!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I felt I should mention this to avoid confusion. This chapter takes place at the same time as the Epilogue for Windows to the Soul, so no significant span of time has passed between the canon of this story and its prequel. Just in case there was some confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> Join my discord so you can yell at me for not updating: https://discord.gg/5D7DFWV


	2. Chapter I: Remembrance

“Kagome.” Shippō shook the young woman softly. “Kagome.” She moaned, blinking open her eyes.

“Shippō? What is it?” she croaked, her voice filled with sleep.

“You were crying in your sleep.” The fox kit’s eyes were subdued, his own tears threatening to spill over. “I was scared.” Kagome lifted a hand to her cheek. Sure enough, her skin was damp.

“I’m sorry Shippō.” The priestess whispered as she wiped her eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Were you dreaming about Michiko?” Another voice spoke up. Kagome turned to her right to see Sango staring at her, a sad yet understanding look on her face. Kagome nodded. “I’m sorry, but do you want to talk about it?” Kagome sat up, crossing her legs in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree, pretending to be asleep. Miroku had his back to the women from where he “slept” on the opposite side of the fire. Kilala had opened her eyes, though she didn’t lift her head.

“I was dreaming of the day I first found out Michiko was missing, when she disappeared six years ago.” Kagome reached into her bag, pulling out a now familiar Tessen. “I remember feeling overwhelmed with shock and disbelief. I couldn’t believe she was gone; I _wouldn’t_ believe it.

“Her father had been brutally murdered, along with twenty of their guards. Michiko’s blood was found at the scene, and they were able to trace it halfway through the city, but the trail went cold there. No one was able to find her.” Kagome clutched Michiko’s Tessen closer to her chest. “Everyone believed she had been taken by someone to a far away place. With no leads, she was as good as dead, especially with the amount of blood she had lost.”

“So how did she end up in this time?” Sango asked, her voice gentle. She knew all too well the grief and pain associated with losing your sibling. Kagome had helped her many times with her grief over Kohaku; Sango thought it would be only fair if she could try to help Kagome with her grief over Michiko.

“I don’t know. I guess she fell through the Bone Eater’s Well. Our home wasn’t too far from where her trail went cold, so maybe she was somehow able to find the Well.”

“But I thought you and Inuyasha were the only ones capable of going through it.” Kagome shrugged, patting Shippō’s head.

“Maybe the Well took pity on Michiko.” Sango offered. Kagome nodded, absentmindedly rubbing the Tessen with her thumb.

“All I know is that she survived for three years here on her own, and then, after we were finally reunited, she was killed by an enemy that wants us dead.” Kagome sighed heavily. “Maybe if we hadn’t met when the Panther Tribe took me, then she would still be alive.”

“We all know that wouldn’t have happened.” Sango reached over, clasping Kagome’s hand in her own. “We had no way of knowing she was going to be taken as well. You said so yourself: you didn’t know she was alive then. There’s no need to blame yourself, Kagome. I know Michiko wouldn’t want you to.”

“You’re right.” Kagome quietly agreed. “She wouldn’t want me to… but it doesn’t help the fact that I’ve lost her again…

“This time for certain.”

慈善

“Dammit.” Michiko hissed as she pulled off her shirt. Her stomach had started becoming wet, which could only mean one thing. Sure enough, her wounds were oozing again. She counted her blessings, though: this liquid was clear, compared to the sickly yellowish-white it used to be.

“At least it is healing.” Michiko gently applied a poultice directly to the wounds, gritting her teeth against the pain the action caused. She couldn’t reach her back very well, so she slathered the poultice directly on her shirt in the area of her wounds before pulling her shirt back over her head.

It was the middle of the night, but she hadn’t stopped. Kōtei was still going strong, and Michiko couldn’t risk Kagura putting more distance between them. She had placed her bag in front of her, so if she needed to, she could lean on that as she slept. She had no intention of getting out of the saddle unless absolutely necessary.

Thus far, it wasn’t.

Kōtei nickered at her, making the ravenette smile. She patted his neck, reassuring the animal. He resumed his leisurely walk, trusting Michiko to lead him. She looked up, her violet eyes staring at the full moon. A star shot across the sky, making her chest tighten in a type of pain that had nothing to do with the miasma.

 _‘Rin…’_ A vision of the young girl flashed in front of Michiko’s eyes. _‘How are you doing? Are you well? Sesshōmaru would still be taking care of you, so I can only imagine you are. Still, you are prone to becoming involved in things you have no business with. I hope Jaken isn’t causing you too much strife. Then again, Sesshōmaru would not let him tease you too much. I wonder if he even misses me.’_ Michiko unconsciously placed a hand on her sword hilt.

_‘Sesshōmaru, are you still hunting Naraku? What a foolish question. Of course you are. I wish I could tell you I was alive. I wish I could return to your side…_

_‘But I doubt you would welcome me back. After all, I disobeyed your orders. I became involved. I did not wait for you. I suppose it would be too much to ask you to let me return to your side._

_‘I must defeat Naraku.’_ Michiko’s eyes hardened. _‘If for no other reason than to live. If he dies, I am certain his miasma will disappear. After all, Kagome said that he had faked his death once, and Miroku’s Wind Tunnel had disappeared. If that curse disappeared with Naraku, it stands to reason this one will as well._

_‘I just pray my body holds out until then.’_

慈善

Sesshōmaru stared at the full moon. His golden eyes caught sight of a star that shot across the sky. He remembered the last time he saw one.

Rin had wished on one, and Michiko had stopped to wait for her. He had paused, and called out to the females, telling them not to fall behind. The females had rejoined him, Michiko leading Ah-Un.

The Daiyōkai glanced over at the two-headed demon. They were curled around Rin, who was fast asleep against their flank, Michiko’s kimono draped over her lap. Both were curled up close to the fire which he was keeping stocked. Jaken was completely out, dead to the world around him. When he realized his eyes were fixated on the way the firelight reflected on Rin’s hair, Sesshōmaru flicked his gaze to the bag tied to the back of Ah-Un’s saddle.

Despite Michiko having met her fate over two months ago, he could not bring himself to dispose of any of her belongings she had left behind, including her large satchel. Rin had started to go through its contents two days prior, curiosity finally winning over grief. The contents were strange, to be certain, but he could recognize the use of most of them; clothing seemed to be the only thing Rin had found so far. The similarity to what Michiko had been wearing the day she died was unmistakable, so it is likely she had more than one set. He had seen what he thought to be a sharpening stone, but Rin had put it back before he could confirm its identity.

He had often caught Rin absentmindedly running her hand over the bag while they were traveling, and if he was honest with himself, that was the true reason he hadn’t disposed of it. Rin needed the comfort; comfort he wasn’t able to give.

 _‘Michiko…’_ Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to the horizon. He could see the last of the sun’s rays on the very edge of the horizon, the golden light fading into blue, then pink, then violet, until it finally became jet black with millions of stars beginning their welcoming dances of night. Just like when he had first seen her, the stars seemed to glow in the midnight black that faded into lapis lazuli as it became closer to the horizon. Unable to continue staring at the sight, Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, only to see Michiko more clearly. Swiftly opening his eyes, the vision remained, smiling gently at him, her eyes shining. Just as his hand twitched to reach out to her, she vanished, leaving him alone with his thoughts again.

 _‘Have you finally found peace, Michiko? Did you reconcile with your mother? Did you see your father? Did you forgive him?’_ For a moment, his eyes glazed over with thought.

_‘Will you ever be able to forgive me… for not being able to protect you from Naraku?’_

慈善

“Mistress?” The young woman glanced over at the Shikigami. The two little girls were carrying clay pots.

“It seems you have successfully completed your mission.”

“Indeed.” The two stepped closer, one kneeling on either side of the prone woman. They reached into the pots and began spreading the contents on the woman’s body. “You are not healing as quickly as you should, Mistress. It seems the miasma has taken quite a toll on your body.”

“Indeed,” the woman agreed, closing her eyes in discomfort. “I cannot lose to this, however, as I still have one thing to take care of before I can pass on.” The Shikigami exchanged a glance. “I must defeat Naraku, for all of our sake’s… to ensure that she did not die in vain.”

“Are you speaking of the young woman whom was killed with you at Mount Hakurei?”

“I am.”

“She is alive, Mistress.” The woman’s eyes flew open, staring at her Shikigami in shock. “We saw her as we returned from your grave.” The one on the right continued.

“She is obviously weak, and still severely wounded.” The one on the left elaborated. “But she rides a black stallion, and pursues Naraku’s incarnation Kagura.”

“Truly?” the woman sighed in relief. “I am pleased to hear that. It haunted me, knowing I had willfully dragged down another life with me… knowing that I had caused yet another life to be slain by Naraku’s hand.”

“What shall we do, Mistress?” The woman turned her head so she could look out of the cave she was resting in.

“We will find her… and I will try to make peace, if she will have it.”

“And if she doesn’t? If she tries to kill you for revenge?”

“I will not stop her. It is her right to kill me, as I unlawfully caused her to suffer a fate I never could have wished on her. However, I will ask for her to allow me to live long enough to kill Naraku…

“After that, my life is hers to do as she pleases with.”


	3. Chapter II: Separation

“Kagome.” The little girl looked up as her mother entered her room. “Have you seen Michiko today?”

“No, why?” Her mother beckoned her over. Kagome gently sat on her bed, her head tilted in questioning. “Mama?” Her mother sighed heavily, taking Kagome’s hands in hers. “What is it?”

“Be very careful what you say to Michiko the next time you see her, okay sweetheart? She’s going through a lot right now.”

“What do you mean, Mama?” Kagome was quickly growing to dislike the expression on her mother’s face. It looked like she was about to cry. “What happened to Michiko?”

“Her mother died a week ago.” Kagome gasped, tearing her hands away from her mother’s to cover her own mouth. She didn’t know her mother was keeping the truth of Michiko’s mother’s death from her. She was only seven after all. “That is why she hasn’t been at school lately.”

“I… poor Michiko.” Kagome ducked her head, sniffling. “I can’t imagine losing you Mama.”

“Oh my dear.” Mama Higurashi wrapped her daughter in a hug, comforting her best she could. “I don’t want to lose you either. That’s why we have to be available for Michiko, okay?”

“Right.” Kagome nodded, clutching her mother close. The fear of losing her mother at such a young age had struck her heart. She couldn’t imagine the pain Michiko had been going through for the past week. As she calmed her emotions, falling asleep in her mother’s arms, she came up with a plan to help Michiko.

The next day at school, Kagome stood at the front doors as long as she could, waiting for Michiko to arrive. She didn’t, nor did she come the next day. Still Kagome waited.

And, finally, when Michiko returned to school a month later, the first thing Kagome did was wrap her in a hug. Michiko initially stiffened, refusing to move. Kagome wasn’t deterred, instead tightening her grip on the older girl. “I’m here for you.” She whispered, hearing Michiko shakily and sharply inhale.

Those words were all that Michiko needed. Returning Kagome’s crushing embrace, Michiko buried her face in Kagome’s neck and cried, for once not caring who saw her.

慈善

“Kagome.” Sango called out to the young priestess. She had paused in putting away her things, staring down at the Tessen in her hand. Sango sighed, setting down her Hiraikotsu. Miroku paused what he was doing, watching the Demon Slayer walk over to Kagome.

“Kagome.” Sango tried again, this time resting a hand over Kagome’s. The young woman started, blinking her eyes to clear them. Sango smiled gently when Kagome looked at her. “Come on, we’re leaving.” Kagome nodded wordlessly, gently placing the Tessen on the top of her things before closing her backpack. She stood, and started wheeling her bike away, all without saying a word.

Kagome led the group as they walked down the road, Shippō riding in her bike’s basket. Inuyasha stayed behind her, but didn’t try speaking to her. Miroku and Sango took up the rear, speaking quietly to themselves.

“I’m worried about her, Miroku.” Sango spoke softly. Miroku nodded in agreement. They knew Inuyasha was listening in, though he was trying to act like he wasn’t. “I haven’t seen her this upset in… I don’t know, to be honest.”

“Indeed. This is a different type of upset, compared to other times.” Sango and Miroku knew better than to say Kikyō’s name out loud; after all, she had been killed as well. Sango sighed deeply, her expression downtrodden. Kilala mewed, rubbing her cheek on her mistress’ to try and cheer her up.

“I mean, I can kind of understand what she is going through.” Sango looked up to stare at Kagome’s back. “When I lost Kohaku, I had nothing to live for. I was willing to die to get revenge on the one who had killed my little brother. But… he’s still _alive_. I know I _can_ get him back someday. Once we kill Naraku, Kohaku will be free from his influence and he can come home. But…”

“Kagome can’t, because Michiko isn’t.” Miroku finished Sango’s thought. He too sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. “I only knew Michiko briefly, but I could tell how much she and Kagome loved each other."

“It was more than that.”

“Hm?” Sango and Miroku chorused, looking up in surprise when Inuyasha spoke up. He had drifted back a bit so he could talk to Sango and Miroku without Kagome overhearing. “What do you mean, Inuyasha?” Miroku asked.

“Michiko and Kagome… they, had this bond.” Inuyasha had his hands in his sleeves, his eyes looking straight ahead. “I’d never seen anything like it. They were so in sync, and they knew what the other was thinking.

“When you guys were poisoned by Mukotsu, Michiko completely took charge.” Sango and Miroku stayed silent, just listening to Inuyasha. “She calculated risks, helped me form an actual battle plan, even defied Sesshōmaru. She was so concerned for Kagome, she was willing to do whatever it took to defend her. To protect her. To make sure she stayed alive.

“It was almost like Michiko was her mother.” Inuyasha’s ears drooped slightly. “She reminded me a lot of my mom. No matter what someone said or did, she defended me without hesitation. She went against all social norms, and she never cared. All she cared about… was me.” Inuyasha’s ears had dropped fully against his head by now.

“I respected that about Michiko.” Sango and Miroku exchanged a shocked glance. Never before had they heard about Inuyasha respecting someone, let alone admitting it.

“Do you know how Michiko died, Inuyasha?” Sango asked once she had regained some of her composure. The hanyō shook his head.

“I went after Kagome when I smelled her tears. She was crying so hard, I don’t think she heard me. She was holding that Tessen to her chest like it was the only thing keeping her alive.” Inuyasha’s eyes flashed in anger. “I could smell Sesshōmaru all around too. I swear if I see him again I’ll make him tell me exactly what he sai-.”

“He told me how Michiko died.” The trio stopped short. Kagome had stopped walking, though she wasn’t looking at them. “Naraku killed Michiko when he killed Kikyō.”

“What?” Miroku breathed in shock.

“Apparently, Kikyō was hiding behind Michiko when Naraku struck. He struck through Michiko to kill Kikyō, and he threw both of them into the miasma river.” Kagome lifted her head, finally looking at the group. “Sesshōmaru came to tell me that, and he tried to give me both of Michiko’s original Tessen. I told him to keep one for Rin. Apparently Michiko was teaching her to dance.”

“Kagome…”

“I’ll be fine Sango.” Kagome looked back at the ground. “I just need to figure out what to say to my family. Michiko swore she would come back, and she’d never broken a promise before, so… this will be difficult for them to hear.

“Especially since this is the second time we’ve lost her.”

慈善

Jaken watched sullenly as Rin blew on the coals of the fire she was hoping to create so she could roast some mushrooms she had found. His arms were crossed across his chest, holding his staff close. Out of boredom, he let out another sigh. “Master Jaken?” Apparently, it had caught Rin’s attention.

“What is it?” He was careful to reply gently. Rin was still healing from losing Michiko, and Jaken knew that if Rin became upset again, Sesshōmaru would likely kill him for it.

“Where did Lord Sesshōmaru go?”

“I have no idea.” Jaken sighed. _‘He’s never been very talkative to begin with, but ever since he failed to defeat Naraku at Mount Hakurei, he’s been even more silent! Still, he could at least tell me where he’s going!’_ Once again, Jaken let out another sigh.

“Careful Master Jaken! You’re going to sigh all of your happiness away!” Picking up one of the sticks that she was using to roast a mushroom, Rin held it out to the toad demon. “Here!” Jaken took the stick, yelping in pain when he grabbed the hot bark. Rin merely bit into her roasted mushroom, smiling at the taste, thoughts of Sesshōmaru momentarily forgotten.

Speaking of him, Sesshōmaru was standing on a hillside a fair distance from his pack, overlooking a village. Kagome’s village, to be precise.

He often found himself here. When he needed to clear his head, or when he found himself thinking too much about Michiko, Sesshōmaru would unconsciously find himself on one of the hillsides that overlooked Kagome’s village.

_‘Michiko was brought here… she went to her home through this village’s well.’_ Turning around, he made his way through the forest, ending up at the well. _‘This well…  
_

_‘Kagome and Michiko were able to travel through this well.’_ As he stared into the well, Sesshōmaru couldn’t help but remember the last time he was standing in that spot.

 

_Sesshōmaru stared at Michiko. She was staring down into the well. For some reason, his chest was constricted with an unfamiliar feeling. It had been brought on by the idea that Michiko was leaving.  
_

_He wanted it to leave… and the only way to do that was to ensure Michiko stayed. His mind made up, he stepped forward, speaking as he did so. “Do you insist on going?”  
_

_“You sound like you have said that before.” Michiko’s eyes were closed, her voice amused. Sesshōmaru stepped closer, his mokomoko pressing against her shoulder blade as he looked down into the well as well.  
_

_“Your home is through there?”  
_

_“Apparently.” Michiko inhaled shakily. “Um…”  
_

_“What is it? You are not normally this hesitant.” Michiko bit her lip, staring at her feet.  
_

_“I do not normally make requests of you.” Sesshōmaru tilted his head, trying to read her expression.  
_

_“What request would that be?”_

_“Do not let Rin forget about me?” Michiko finally turned around, locking gazes with Sesshōmaru. “I do plan on coming back. I just… do not know how long it will take.” Sesshōmaru stared back. She had made sure to emphasize the ‘do’ in her sentence, which meant that she was indeed planning on returning to his side… but in order to return, she first had to leave.  
_

_“That request is unnecessary.” Michiko averted her gaze. “Rin will not forget you…” Michiko gasped when his nose nuzzled her ear. He subtly inhaled her scent as he whispered “And neither will I.”_

 

Sesshōmaru blinked, clearing his eyes and his memory. “Hn.” He quickly left, leaving the memory behind as well as he could. As soon as he returned to Rin and Jaken, Rin hopped on Ah-Un’s back and Jaken grabbed their reins, following him down the path. He didn’t bother speaking; they knew he desired them to follow, so they did. It was simple, ordinary…

Cold.

Everything had been cold since Michiko died.

_‘What is-?’_

“Lord Sesshōmaru, where are we headed?” Jaken groaned, breaking through Sesshōmaru’s thoughts. Sesshōmaru ignored the imp, concentrating on the scent he had caught. “Did you hear me, Lord Sesshōmaru?”

_‘If Michiko were here, she would have hit him over the head already.’_ “Do not ask me, Jaken.” Sesshōmaru bit out.

“Huh? Then who, pray tell, should I ask?” Sesshōmaru barely refrained from growling. Instead, he focused on the scent.

_‘That boy’s scent… and the scent that I smell beyond him…’_ Sesshōmaru closed his eyes. Immediately, he saw a vision of the one the scent belonged to. _‘Naraku…’_ “This is it. This time, I will kill him.” Sesshōmaru knew he was talking about Naraku, but Jaken seemed to interpret it as he intended to kill the imp. _‘Just as well. I can do without his constant prattling.’_

慈善

Michiko looked up at the sky, her eyes widening at the sight of a Saimyōshō. She quickly reacted, directing Kōtei to follow the insect. She remained under the tree cover, always ensuring the insect couldn’t see her, but she could follow it. It was actually quite easy, since the creature made a unique sound with its wings, which allowed her to distinguish it from all of the other noises of nature.

When it started to fly up toward the top of a cliff, Michiko took a different route. She followed the insect still, but instead of following directly behind it, the path she took allowed her to watch from an angle, which gave her the opportunity to see who the insect was meeting up with.

Her violet eyes widened when she saw the insect had rejoined a small group, only two of whom she recognized. _‘Kagura…’_ Michiko tightened her grip on Kōtei’s reins. _‘Who is that boy, though? I don’t recognize him.  
_

_‘Obviously, he is an incarnation of Naraku, and he is with Kagura…’_ Michiko’s eyes widened further as a thought came to her. _‘Does that mean_ he _is Naraku’s heart? No, it can’t be that simple. There is no way Naraku would allow his heart to be free on its own. It would have to have a body inconspicuous enough to be hidden amongst anyone he chose… so what is this child’s purpose?’_ Realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with the boy, Michiko shifted her gaze to the third party.

_‘Entei, the spirit of a prideful horse left to die in a blaze. Said to only allow the strongest demon to ride him. Well, that makes my situation difficult. Kagura rides on her feather things, not to mention she is too weak-willed to command an animal like Entei… which means that boy is the one who commands him.  
_

_‘That_ definitely _makes my situation difficult. I am in no condition to fight Kagura, let alone Entei and Naraku’s newest incarnation… but that Saimyōshō had to have come from somewhere.’_ As if reading her thoughts, the boy spoke aloud. Quiet enough that most wouldn’t have heard, but thankfully the wind was blowing the correct way, allowing Michiko to hear his words.

“Inuyasha, you’re finally making your move.” Michiko felt her heart seize in fear.

_‘Inuyasha!? That means that this kid is also following Kagome!_ ” She gritted her teeth, all kinds of plans formulating in her head. A glance at Kagura’s face stopped them. _‘It seems I am not the only one who wants this boy dead. If Kagura truly does still desire her freedom… perhaps I could use that to my advantage.’_

Suddenly, the rocks around the boy started floating, and were thrown at Kagura. “Kagura.” The boy spoke up again. “Don’t you realize I can read your thoughts as plainly as an open book?” The rocks picked up in velocity. “You should be more careful.”

“You win,” Kagura finally conceded with a sigh, though it was obvious from her facial expression that she wasn’t giving up on the war. Michiko backed up Kōtei, ensuring they were completely hidden by the canopy of trees.

“Easy…” Michiko barely whispered, stroking the horse’s neck. The animal was uneasy around Entei. The horse demon seemed not to notice them, so Michiko ensured it would stay that way.

She gently dismounted, carefully lowering herself to the ground. After tying Kōtei to a branch, Michiko sat down under a tree. From here, she could see Entei through the leaves, but it would be virtually impossible to see her and Kōtei through the trees, due to their dark colorings. Add to that the fact that they were downwind, and their chances of being found were lessened even more.

“Alright boy.” Michiko rubbed Kōtei’s leg. “Wake me when they move, yeah?” The stallion nudged her head, rubbing his nose on her hair. In no time at all, Michiko fell asleep.

She woke several hours later to find the sun setting. Kōtei was curled up next to her, his head resting in her lap. A glance through the trees showed that Kagura and her companions weren’t there.

“You’re finally awake.” Michiko whipped her head around to stare in front of her. Kagura was sitting on a tree root, seemingly bored out of her mind. “I was beginning to wonder if you were dead.”

“What do you want?” Michiko hissed, resting a hand on her sword hilt. Kagura waved her hand dismissively.

“Relax. I’m not here to fight.”

“Then what, do you want?”

“How did you survive?” Michiko blinked in surprise. “When Naraku killed Kikyō at Mount Hakurei, he killed someone else. Another young woman. Judging from what I’ve heard, I’m thinking that was you.”

“What of it?”

“How did you survive?” Kagura narrowed her eyes. “I want to know.”

“Why would I tell you?” Michiko shifted, waking Kōtei. He immediately stood, taking a protective stance beside Michiko. “That boy can read your thoughts. I’m not going to tell you anything that could be used against me.”

“Smart.” Kagura sighed. “I see now why he had you accompany him.” Michiko narrowed her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Kagura stood. “That boy’s name is Hakudōshi. He is an incarnation of Naraku, as no doubt you’ve guessed. He is powerful, and he is directly connected to Naraku.” Michiko narrowed her eyes.

_‘So she still doesn’t know that Hakudōshi is Naraku’s heart. At least, he’s part of it. Well, then it seems I have a trump card of my own. I suppose I’ll save it for the time being.’_ “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because if you can survive being struck through by Naraku, you can kill him yourself, and now you have the reason to go after him personally. Before, you were just going along with Sesshōmaru. But now, you have your own reason for going after Naraku: revenge. He took you from those you care about… and considering you are trying to find him on your own, instead of following Sesshōmaru, I believe it safe to assume that is your reason.” Michiko stood as well, towering over Kagura as she did. Kagura ensured she remained on the other side of the clearing, keeping distance between the two of them to reinforce her previous claim of not being there to fight.

“I want my freedom, and you could be the one to grant me that. Also…” Kagura swept her gaze over Michiko’s body. “If you want the miasma to be cleansed from your body, I suggest you go see Saint Hijiri. I’ve heard he is quite powerful. He might be able to grant you some temporary relief.” Michiko watched as Kagura took a feather from her hairpin. Just before she left, Michiko spoke.

“Tell me something, Kagura.” The Wind Sorceress glanced at the young woman. “If Naraku dies, does that mean his curse dies as well?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t.” Kagura replied easily.

“Then that is all the motivation I need.” Michiko’s eyes hardened. “Know that if Naraku dies by my hand, it will not be for you.” After trying to hold Michiko’s stare, Kagura closed her eyes and turned her head away.

“I’m aware.” With that, she flew back up to the top of the cliff. A few minutes later, Entei and his rider, Hakudōshi, alighted. “So tell me, did you have any luck? Were you able to find the way to the border between this world and the next?”

_‘The demon graveyard?’_ Michiko’s eyes widened. _‘Why do they need to go there?’_

“Yes.” Hakudōshi answered once he had dismounted. “Although there’s only one path at this time.”

“Hm.” Kagura hummed, tapping her fan on her shoulder. “Well in that case, perhaps we should be going.” Hakudōshi looked down. “What’s the matter?” Kagura asked slowly. When he didn’t respond, she tried again. “Hey! Hakudōshi!” The boy smiled, though it was far from kind.

“Interesting. Kagura?”

“Huh?”

“I need you to go on an errand.”

“Errand?” Hakudōshi nodded.

“Find Inuyasha and his friends. When you do, tell them this: I am headed toward the Mountain in the Realm of Fire. There’s a gateway there that will lead a traveler to the border between this world and the next.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Now go.” Hakudōshi ordered. Kagura scoffed, but plucked a feather nonetheless. After she took off, Hakudōshi reclined against Entei. Realizing they weren’t going to leave anytime soon, Michiko settled back against the tree. Kōtei laid down next to her, curling around her so as to provide warmth.

_‘Realm of Fire, huh?’_ Michiko stared up at the sky, watching the blue slowly fade into orange. _‘I could try to follow them, but I’ve already been to the border once before. Besides, I have no idea what I could do there, or even why they would go. I certainly could try to find out but at what cost? Kagura and Hakudōshi can fly, which means that sooner or later I’ll lose them, and I’ll have no way to pick up their trail again. Besides, it was essentially dumb luck I came across that Saimyōshō.  
_

_‘I suppose I can try to find this Saint Hijiri.’_ Michiko’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. _‘Odd, that I hadn’t read about him before. He must not have had too long of an influence for me to not have read anything. I wonder who he really is then. Nevertheless, if he is strong, strong enough for Kagura to know about him, that means that he may have a chance of purifying at least some of the miasma from my body.  
_

_‘I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 144: “Hōsenki and the Last Shard” “Hōsenki to Saigo no Kakera” (宝仙鬼と最後のかけら)
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used: 
> 
> 1) Inuyasha's most respected woman after his mother is Michiko.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/39


	4. Chapter III: Hunter

Michiko watched as the sky once again started to turn red with the sunset. After Kagura had told her about Saint Hijiri, she had decided the best course of action would be to try and find this supposed saint. If she wanted any chance of finding Naraku's heart, Michiko knew she had to be in the best possible shape, no matter what it was. Anything was an improvement over constantly feeling her heart and lungs decaying.

Currently, she was resting in a hut in one of the villages she had passed through in her journey. The village priestess had originally granted her a place to stay for the night. After she had taken a look at Michiko's wound, the priestess had left to mediate. According to her apprentice, it was so she could try and find Saint Hijiri's spiritual pressure. Kōtei was outside, enjoying the green grass.

_'I cannot believe so much time has passed.'_  Michiko mused as the sun waved its last to day.  _'Already it is nearing autumn. I slept through the harshest part of winter, healed through spring, and started my hunt for Naraku when the summer began. That means it has been almost a year since…’_ Her heart throbbed at the thought, and not from miasma.  _'Sesshōmaru...'_

Turning her head to the left, Michiko stared at the tree next to the hut. The fringe leaves were starting to lose their green, shades of vermillion and gold overtaking the forest. A slight breeze blew through the branches, cold yet with a touch of warmth. Michiko watched as one leaf was shaken from its perch, fluttering down before alighting on her lap. She stared at it, the gold mixing with the red.

_'Just like his eyes.'_  Michiko traced the leaf delicately, her thoughts far away. With a sigh, she leaned her head on the doorframe. Eyes closed, she let the breeze blow through her hair. If she concentrated hard enough...

She could swear she felt his fingers gently caressing her hair, just like he had all those months ago.

Of course, as soon as she opened her eyes, the feeling was gone, leaving her with longing and resolve.

_'I have to find Hijiri... so I can return to your side.'_

慈善

"Miss Michiko." The ravenette blinked her eyes open, moaning softly. One of the priestess' apprentices was kneeling before her. Michiko sat up, the cover falling off her shoulders.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lady Maya has found Saint Hijiri's spiritual pressure." Michiko turned her head to see the priestess standing in the doorway.

"Indeed?" Maya nodded.

"Yes. Saint Hijiri is residing somewhere in the mountain range north of here. I am afraid I cannot tell you more than that." Michiko nodded.

"You have done enough. Thank you." Maya bowed, and she and her apprentice left. Michiko sighed, standing up. Once she was dressed, she mounted Kōtei and rode away. Towards midday, she saw smoke rising from the direction of the village. She halted Kōtei, mulling over her options.

_'If I go back, I may end up dead. But if I go forward, I won't heal.'_  After a moment, Michiko returned Kōtei to the path.  _'Forgive me, Lady Maya.'_

慈善

Kagura leaned against the tree. Resting an arm on her knee, she set her chin in her hand as she watched Hakudōshi and Entei sleep. In her mind, she replayed the scene from when she had returned from almost dying at the gate to the Border between this world and the next.

_'Hakudōshi is certainly annoying, but the real problem is Naraku.'_  Kagura rested her hand over her chest. In every other being, when one did this, one could feel their heart beating. But Kagura felt nothing. _'As long as he has a grasp on my heart, I cannot be the wind._

_'I'll remain chained, and bound to him.'_  She leapt into the air, flying away on a feather. As she flew, she thought back again, this time to her conversation with Michiko.

_'I envy her. She is so free, even with this burden of Naraku over her head.'_  Kagura watched the ground, trying to find her object of desire.  _'If she can kill Naraku, she will free me. I have to hurry. Hakudōshi won't be asleep for long.'_

慈善

"Easy boy! Easy!" Michiko reined in Kōtei. The stallion had suddenly become jumpy. He eventually stopped, though he was still clearly on edge. "What's gotten into you?" Michiko soothed as she stroked his neck.

"He doesn't like the scent on the wind." A familiar voice spoke through the trees. Michiko narrowed her eyes, reaching for her sword just as Kagura touched down. "Easy, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Michiko scoffed. "How, pray tell, do you intend on doing that?"

"You're looking for Saint Hijiri, correct? I can take you to him."

"And why would I let you do that?" Kagura sighed.

"I want Naraku dead as much as you do, maybe even more so. Saint Hijiri is the only one who could possibly heal the miasma from your body. And you are the only one who can kill Naraku." Kagura dropped her fan, kicking it away. "Let me take you to him."

Michiko's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Kagura's tone. She was begging.  _'She truly is desperate to kill Naraku.'_  Michiko felt a small twinge of pity towards the woman.  _'I could tell her that Hakudōshi is Naraku's heart, but then Naraku would know I'm alive. I won't let that happen.'_

Kagura watched as Michiko dismounted. "Very well." Kagura blinked in surprise. "I will let you take me to Saint Hijiri. But first, let me take Kōtei to a village."

"There's one just south of here. I saw some villagers gathering firewood a few yards over." Michiko nodded.

"Stay here. I will return shortly." Kagura sat down, waiting. Once Michiko returned, Kagura offered her a hand. Once Michiko had taken it, Kagura transformed one of her feathers. Michiko gasped softly as they rose into the air.

"Where to?"

"That mountain range." Michiko pointed to their left. Kagura nodded. As they flew, Michiko sighed softly. "I understand now."

"Hm?"

"Why you wish to be free from Naraku, I understand now." Kagura glanced back at the ravenette. Her face was peaceful. "The wind cannot truly be free, so long as its heart is bound." Kagura gasped softly.

_'I didn't expect that from her.'_  Kagura's expression turned thoughtful. She returned her attention ahead, ensuring they were on the right course. After a moment, she spoke. "I'm envious of you." This time, it was Michiko who blinked in surprise. She thought for a moment.

"Because of Sesshōmaru?" Kagura nodded.

"Yes... and no." Michiko tilted her head. "I was jealous of you because of Sesshōmaru at first, but now that is not the only reason.

"I'm envious of you because just as I am the wind, you are the air. You are free. You cannot be controlled." Kagura sighed. "Even when Naraku has injured you so, you do not hunt him obsessively, as all his other enemies do. You hunt him not out of obligation for yourself, but for the ones you care about. He cannot control you, no matter what he does to you...

"And for that I am envious." Michiko lifted a hand once Kagura was done speaking. She gently squeezed the woman's shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"You will be free one day, Kagura." Kagura nodded.

"That is my dream." Soon enough, they had arrived. Kagura helped steady Michiko once they landed. The two exchanged a silent nod before Kagura left, much quicker than she had arrived.

"I will find Naraku's heart, Kagura." Michiko spoke softly, letting the wind carry her words. Somehow, she knew Kagura heard them.  
Michiko turned, walking through the woods. Feeling she was being watched, she put her hood up, obscuring her face with shadows. She walked for a few hours, allowing her instincts to guide her.

"Welcome, traveler." Michiko stopped short. In front of her were two little girls. "I am Kochō," the one in yellow said.

"And I am Asuka" the one in blue introduced.

"Lady Kikyō has been expecting you." They chorused. Michiko blinked in surprise.

"Kikyō? So she survived as well?"

"Yes." Kochō answered. "This way." Michiko silently followed the girls after a moment. They floated through the woods.

"You are not human." Michiko observed.

"No." Asuka answered. "We were created by Lady Kikyō to attend her while she heals."

"I see." Eventually, the trio arrived at a waterfall. Michiko narrowed her eyes at the figure.

Kikyō, sensing the return of her attendants, turned. Her hair was loose, flowing around her body. Though fake her body may have been, it was obvious she was in pain.

"Hello, mysterious traveler." Michiko remained silent. Kikyō fully turned, clasping her hands in front of her. "I want to apologize. It is my fault you have been dragged into this war, and it is my fault you now have to endure such pain. I cannot atone for the pain I have caused you thus far." Kikyō lifted her head, locking gazes with Michiko. "All I ask, is that you allow me to heal your future, and allow me to continue mine until Naraku is killed."

"And then?" Michiko inquired.

"My life is yours." Kikyō responded without hesitation. Michiko mulled it over for a while. Finally, she stepped forward.

"When last we met, you demanded my name." Kikyō nodded. Lifting her hands, Michiko took off her hood, revealing her face. "Fulfill your promise, and I shall give it to you."

"Agreed." Michiko nodded. Stripping of her cloak and weapons, she followed Kikyō into the water. "Let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 146: "The Fiery Bird Master, Princess Abi" "Kishōarai Toritsukai Abi-Hime"
> 
> Headcanons Used:
> 
> 1) If there was one word that Michiko would forever acquaint with Sesshōmaru, it was autumn.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/31
> 
> 2) Kagura was envious of Michiko.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/38


	5. Chapter IV: Hunted

Michiko shot up from the water, gasping for air. Asuka and Kochō quickly came over and helped dragged the coughing woman out of the water before repeating the process with Kikyō. The two laid on the bank of the pool, catching their breath.

”How have you rid yourself of so much of Naraku’s miasma?” Kikyō asked breathlessly as she stood up. Michiko took a bit to answer, pressing a hand to her chest.

_’I can feel myself healing. She isn’t hesitating to heal me. She truly_ is _trying to help me.'_  Taking a deep breath, Michiko marveled at how it didn't hurt to do so. She let the breath out, finally answering Kikyō. "I was rescued by a half-demon and his mother. Both are herbalists." Asuka and Kochō helped Michiko put her shirt back on. Kikyō still watched, seeing the skin that had been deep purple start to turn pink before it was obscured with black fabric. "They have an antidote that is particularly useful against poisons, even Naraku's miasma."

"Hm." Kikyō lifted her head, staring at the night sky. Michiko sat back, crossing her legs as she allowed Kikyō's Shikigami to dress her.

This was the third time Kikyō had attempted to purify the miasma within Michiko's body. As cliché as it was, "Third time's the charm". The miasma had been completely purified from her heart and lungs. Unfortunately, Kikyō did not have enough residual spiritual power to heal the damage done by the miasma. Michiko, however, was grateful nonetheless. The woman had done much for Michiko, and she wasn't about to push her abilities. However, that didn't extend to her feelings.

"Kikyō." The undead priestess turned, locking gazes with the woman who had yet to tell the priestess her name. "Why do you hate Kagome? Why have you tried to kill her?" Kikyō sighed heavily, closing her eyes.

"I do not hate her." She responded quietly, returning her gaze to the stars. "Yes, she has been put in situations where she might have died by me, but I do not hate her."

"So why?"

"I do not wish for her to repeat my life." Michiko's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Kagome is my reincarnation. Her destiny is to repeat mine, and I do not wish for that."

"You were a powerful priestess, said to be the reincarnation of Midoriko." Michiko stood, pulling her soaking hair out of her cloak. "What is to hate about that?"

"Nothing... except for how it caused me to end." Michiko stopped walking, realization hitting her like a truck.

"You don't want her to die because of Inuyasha, the way you did." Kikyō nodded.

"I do not wish for my love story to be hers. She deserves a chance to make her own life, independent of the hand fate has dealt her." Kikyō sighed again. "Selfishly, I do not wish to see my mistakes thrown back at me, but I meant what I said previously." Kikyō turned her head, watching in surprise as Michiko made her way to stand next to the priestess. She stayed silent, and gave Kikyō the opportunity to observe the young woman.

Her face had been drawn and gray with sickness when she had come to the priestess. Now, health and flesh were returning to her cheeks, filling them out. Her body was slow to follow, but Kikyō could tell that even now, just minutes after she had purified the miasma, her body was healing. She stood straighter, and she breathed deeper.

"Do you hate me?" Kikyō inquired softly.

"Because of what you did to me, or because of what you have done to Kagome?" Michiko returned, her violet eyes watching the night sky.

"Both, I suppose." Kikyō sighed. After a few moments, Michiko sighed.

"Yes... I do hate you." Kikyō averted her gaze. "Though not for the reasons you might think." This caused her to look up in surprise. Kikyō examined the taller girl's face, trying to read her thoughts.

_'There is hate there, in her eyes, but it is not directed at me. At least, not solely.'_  Kikyō sighed heavily. "You should get some rest." Michiko nodded wordlessly. Kochō guided the young woman back to the cave where she and Asuka had started a fire. Kikyō joined them after her companion had fallen asleep. As she watched her face, Kikyō thought back on the memory she had seen when she was purifying the miasma.

 

_Kikyō stood at the base of Mount Hakurei. Across from her stood three figures: the woman she had healed, herself, and Naraku. Naraku had just split open her shoulder, and had inquired as to why their companion had not attempted to hinder him. “I am no friend of Kikyō’s.” She stated callously. “Truth be told, I was planning on killing her one day myself.” Kikyō saw herself stare up at the woman in horror. Naraku seemed intrigued._

_“Why?”_

_“My reasoning is none of your concern.” Naraku snorted in amusement._

_“No matter.” He returned his attention to Kikyō, who had moved behind the woman in black. “The bottom of this crevice is filled with my miasma. An imitation body like yours will dissolve easily in a matter of seconds.” Naraku’s fingers extended, becoming like daggers._

_Kikyō watched as her companion glanced behind when her coat was tugged. The physical Kikyō had grabbed hold of it, using her as a fulcrum to stand. The violet-eyed teen said and did nothing, watching the undead priestess struggle to her feet. Kikyō watched as the girl's eyes widened in surprise when she felt Kikyō’s spiritual power seeping into her body._

_‘I just admitted to entertaining the idea of killing her, and yet she is giving me her power. Why?’ Kikyō frowned to herself upon hearing the young woman's thoughts._

_“Kikyō…” Both women stared at Naraku. “This will be your burial ground!” When Naraku extended his hand, the girl tried to move._

_She was rooted to the spot._

_‘Now I get it!’ Kikyō winced when the girl’s violet eyes widened in terror. ‘She was using her powers to root me to the spot… so I would take the blow for her!’_

_For that brief moment, Kikyō transported herself into the other girl's body, and felt and saw everything her companion did. The sheer terror and desperation, followed swiftly by searing pain exploding in her stomach. At that moment, it was as if Kikyō was seeing things not from her own body, but through the eyes of the woman. The last thing Kikyō had seen was Naraku, but not this girl. The last thing she saw as she fell over the crevice was a vision of the Daiyōkai that Kikyō had seen at the base of Mount Hakurei._

_'So she was a traveling companion of his.' He appeared just over Naraku’s shoulder, an expression of horror on his face. Kikyō felt the girl try to reach out to him, but her body wouldn’t respond. Her body had shut down in shock due to the massive wound and the miasma seeping into it. As she fell, Kikyō saw many memories, flashing in front of her eyes as if they were her own. Three stood out prominently, however, and Kikyō knew why. They weren't memories._

_They were wishes... desires._

_First, she saw the little girl she had saved from Suikotsu running into her arms. A rush of motherly affection and love filled Kikyō's chest, though she knew it wasn't hers. The girl seemed older than she remembered, her hair longer. 'She wanted to see this girl, her daughter, grow up.'_

_The next thing she saw prominently was the same Daiyōkai. He and the woman were seated in front of a waterfall. The Daiyōkai had her palm pressed to his mouth, his eyes closed. Kikyō couldn't understand why, yet this memory was held preciously... just like Kikyō's memories of Inuyasha._

_Finally, just as she started to feel the heat of the miasma on her back, Kikyō felt and saw something else, something that was obviously not a memory, yet so much more than a dream._

_She saw the girl cradling a newborn to her chest, her black hair slicked back with sweat, her violet eyes shining with love and pride as the Daiyōkai curled protectively around her and the bundle, growling softly. Kikyō saw a tiny hand, adorned with the smallest of claws, reach out from the blanket..._

_Just as her body hit the miasma, and everything went black._

 

Kikyō jolted back to the present, her eyes wide and breathing ragged. She stared across the fire at her companion, who still slept soundly.

_'I am so sorry.'_  Kikyō felt her throat close up.  _'I took you from the ones you love... from the ones that love you... Please, find it in your heart to forgive me.'_

慈善

Michiko stood on the edge of the cliff, leaning against a tree for support. She and Kochō were watching as another caravan of travelers trekked up the side of the mountain. It was the third one in as many days.

"These birds are becoming an issue." Michiko mused to herself. Kochō silently nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. Michiko glanced at the Shikigami, a plan formulating in her mind. "Kochō?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I want you to fly to the nearest village. See if you can find the demons responsible." Kochō stared up at the woman, trying to read her expression that was hidden in the shadows of her hood. Kikyō had given the Shikigami instructions to listen to Michiko should the young woman venture off. Kikyō was currently riding around as Saint Hijiri with Asuka attending her.

"Do you have an idea in mind of who it might be?" Michiko nodded. 

"A young boy, riding astride the demon horse Entei, and accompanied by a woman who rides the wind on a feather. If not them directly, they are somehow involved. I want to know how."

"Of course." Kochō nodded. She lifted off the ground, her hands at her sides now. "I will report back when I know something."

"Kochō."

"Yes?"

"Be careful." The Shikigami stared at the woman. "These demons are very powerful. Do  _not_  let them see  _or_  sense you, understood?"

"I understand." The Shikigami nodded solemnly, hearing the underlying meaning of her words. With a nod from the woman, the Shikigami flew off.

Michiko watched the stream of light leave. Only once she could no longer distinguish it from the horizon did she return her gaze to the caravan. Thus far, all of the caravans had been made up mostly of the elderly and young children. Very few young women made the journey, and she had yet to see a single young man.

_'What is it about the teens to middle aged that makes them prime targets? If it was for slaves, then the birds would have likely taken the children as well.'_  Narrowing her eyes, Michiko melted into the shadows of the forest. She walked for a while, taking the long way to the rear of the village hidden in the mountains.

When she arrived, Michiko climbed onto the roof of the main hut and from there jumped into a tree that overhung the building. From here, she could hear and see everything, but no one noticed her. Just below her, an older man was speaking softly to his wife.

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" the woman asked, still clearly shaken from her experience.

"Yes. Saint Hijiri will protect us. I am certain he is out there right now, patrolling the borders of the village." the man attempted to soothe her, rubbing her back.

"I don't know, Makoto." Michiko's breath caught in her throat. "I can't shake their screams." The man, apparently named Makoto, hugged his wife.

"I know, my darling. But we are safe here. The birds cannot reach us."

_'Turn around.'_  Michiko silently begged, leaning forward on the branch she crouched on.  _'Let me see your face.'_

"I'll be right back." The man stood. "I'll go get you some food."

"Thank you, dear." The woman allowed her husband to set her against the tree. As soon as he rounded the corner, she leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she sighed.

Michiko just about fell off the branch.

"Megumi..." she breathed. The woman's eyes opened, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the sight of someone crouching on a branch twenty feet above her head. Before she could say anything, Michiko leapt off the branch onto the roof.

"Wait!" Michiko turned around to see the woman climbing up the ladder. "How did you know my name?"

"It's not safe for you to be up here." Michiko spoke softly, disguising her voice by keeping it low. "You should go back down." Megumi fixed her with a stern glare.

"Who are you?" Michiko chuckled softly.

"I will tell you..." the woman's eyes started to light up. " _After_  you have returned to solid ground." The woman huffed, but complied nonetheless. Once she returned to the shade of the tree, Michiko followed.

 "Now..." Megumi began again once Michiko was crouching in front of her. "How did you know my name?" Michiko sighed softly, smiling in the shadows of her hood.

"Simple." Lifting her gloved hands, Michiko gently took the hood off her head. Megumi gasped, tears filling her eyes as her hands covered her mouth. Michiko smiled a little wider. "Hi."

"Oh my dear." Shakily, Megumi reached out to cup Michiko's face, her blue eyes following the paths her fingers traced as they touched Michiko’s still slightly sunken cheeks and the scar on her left cheekbone. “What has happened to you?"

"A lot." Michiko covered Megumi's hands, still smiling gently. "I can promise you will be safe here."

"What about you?" Megumi's eyes saddened when Michiko shook her head. "You have to return to him, don't you? Oh don't play innocent" The older woman chuckled when Michiko blinked in surprise. "The man that you met, the day before you left... you've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"

Michiko searched her heart, trying to come up with an answer.  _'Have I? Have I truly fallen for Sesshōmaru?'_  Even as she asked herself that, she knew the answer.

"Go." Michiko blinked in surprise. Megumi smiled gently. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Michiko's forehead. "Go save the world. I have a feeling that is what your destiny is. I always have."

"Megumi..."

"I knew from the moment I met you you were meant for more than a stale marriage." Megumi dropped her hands to her lap. "You were destined for great things, just like Kikyō, but in your own way. That is why I let you go: you need to be free. You are the air, Michiko." Megumi smirked. "Go free the world." Michiko copied her smirk.

"Thank you, Megumi." Michiko replaced her hood, standing. "For what it is worth..." Megumi looked up at her. "I never had a grandmother... but I was happy to consider you mine." Megumi smiled tearfully.

"Go, my child." Michiko nodded, vanishing around the corner.

_'Thank you.'_  Michiko prayed as she looked up at the sky through the trees.  _'Thank you for letting me know they are okay.'_  Taking a deep breath, Michiko steeled her nerves as she returned to the spot Kochō had left her at.  _'Now, to finish what I started with Naraku.'_

慈善

Michiko watched as yet another caravan came up the side of the mountain. This time, she had more company than Kochō. Kikyō sat astride her horse, with Kochō and Asuka hovering near her. Michiko was crouched in the tree above them, her hood drawn over her head. More and more villages had been decimated by the blood-sucking demon birds, causing what little survivors to come to Saint Hijiri in droves.

"Asuka." The Shikigami in blue looked down at Kikyō. "Return to the village. Take the villagers to the cave and create a barrier."

"Yes Mistress." The Shikigami flew off, leaving the others behind. Kikyō looked up at Michiko from behind her veil.

"Are you ready?" Michiko nodded.

"Just be sure to fulfill your part." Kikyō nodded slightly. Looking up, they saw a group standing on the mountain above the path. One of them was a massive white horse with flame-like mane and tail.

_'Here we go.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 149: "The Single Arrow of Chaos" "Haran o Yobu Ippon no Ya"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Kikyō did not hate Higurashi Kagome.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/40
> 
> 2) Michiko had three little wishes when she thought she was going to die.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/37


	6. Chapter V: Respect

"Master Jaken, Master Jaken, why oh why, are you so green?" Rin sang as she picked flowers.

"I don't know." Jaken returned snappily, before he sighed.

"Looks like we've been left behind again. Boring, isn't it Master Jaken?"

"You said it: boring." Jaken turned his back to Rin.  _'I could have accompanied Lord Sesshōmaru if I didn't have to babysit this child.'_  He thought sullenly. When the wind started to pick up, Jaken looked up in surprise. The next thing he knew, he was being blown back onto his face.  _'What the-?!'_  Looking up, the imp realized it was Kagura, and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Master Jaken!" Rin scrambled behind him, trying to hide behind him.

"Kagura! You back again!? You'd better not be here to abduct little Rin!"

Kagura couldn't look more bored. "Come on. Did I ever try and abduct her?"

"Of course! Don't deny it!"

"Is Sesshōmaru around?" Kagura ignored the imp's accusation.

"You fool! If Lord Sesshōmaru were here, your worthless head would be rolling on the ground by now!" Kagura stared at the imp.

"I guess it would." With that, she left the two behind.  _"I suppose he has a good point.'_  Kagura thought as she flew away.  _'If I came empty-handed to Sesshōmaru, I might as well expect to be killed. What should I do?'_  As she thought back to when Naraku had taken hold of her heart after she tried to kill Hakudōshi, something occurred to her.

_'Hold it... that infant split apart into two! Is there a purpose for that other half too? There must be, and I'm almost certain it's more important than Hakudōshi! That's why he entrusted it to Kana. He trusts her more than me! There has to be a secret.'_  Kagura bit her finger in thought.  _'Maybe even something that could put an end to Naraku's life._

_'Could I ask her to look into it for me?'_  Kagura thought back to the woman she had helped.  _'Wait a minute!!'_  Her thoughts lifted at the thought.  _'That is how I could ask for Sesshōmaru's help! I could tell him she's alive, and I could tell him where to look!'_  Kagura chuckled to herself. "Finally, a way to get Sesshōmaru to help me. That'll be my final bargaining chip."

慈善

_'Here we go.'_  Michiko watched as Hakudōshi took off on Entei. The demon birds were approaching at great speed, heading for the group of refugees huddled on the side of the mountain. Michiko settled her weight into the balls of her feet, preparing to leap off the tree at a moment's notice.

"Traveler." The ravenette looked down at Kikyō. "I will fulfill my promise to you." Michiko regarded the priestess for a moment.

Kikyō blinked in surprise when her companion started to laugh softly. Her veil hid most of her expression, as her companion's hood did the same, but the amusement was clear in her voice. "Do not worry too much, Kikyō. If he does not heed my voice, it will be his destruction, not yours."

_'That... was the first time...'_  Kikyō redirected her attention to the massacre.  _'That was the first time she said my name... without any hint of disdain or hate.'_  "Our paths will soon diverge after this battle."

"I would say "Likely to never cross again", but we both know that is folly, so long as Naraku lives." Her companion agreed.

"Nevertheless, we shall likely never have this opportunity to speak again." Kikyō saw her companion turn her head so half of her gaze was on the undead priestess.

"What is it you want to ask, Kikyō?" The priestess returned her gaze to the people being attacked.

"Why do you hate me?"

_'I was expecting her to ask my name.'_  Michiko sighed heavily. Her shoulders seemed to suddenly be several pounds heavier, something Kikyō noticed. When it became apparent she was not about to answer immediately, Kikyō focused on her task.

Michiko watched as Kagura sent an attack towards Inuyasha, distracting him from destroying the birds. They exchanged words, but they were too far away for Michiko to hear clearly. Kagome and the others kept destroying the birds, trying to keep the refugees safe.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha attacked, destroying dozens of the birds at once. However, as quickly as they fell, more took their place.

"What are they doing?" Kikyō muttered.

"They're distracting them." Michiko glanced down at Kikyō. "Hakudōshi and Kagura are distracting Inuyasha and the others from the village." Kikyō gasped sharply. "Are you certain Asuka made it back safely?"

"Yes."

"And are you certain in her abilities?"

"Of course. I gave them to her." Michiko nodded.

"Then focus on your task, and she will focus on hers." Kikyō, after a moment, nodded. Reaching behind her, she strung two arrows, preparing herself for what was to come.

Inuyasha attacked Hakudōshi again. This time, the incarnation's barrier absorbed the blast from Inuyasha's Wind Scar, rippling around its surface before sending it back at the half-demon. After exchanging more words, the Tessaiga's blade glowed red.

_'The Barrier Breaking Tessaiga.'_  Michiko narrowed her eyes, curious to see what could happen.  _'The last time I saw this... I was about to be mated to an undead mummy cat.'_  Inuyasha attacked again, but to Michiko's surprise, Hakudōshi's barrier remained intact. "That's... disconcerting."

"Indeed." Kikyō agreed. "I had hoped he'd be able to break the barrier."

"Well," Michiko glanced down at her companion. "Let's see if you have any better luck." Kikyō nodded.

She strung two arrows, her bandaged fingers gripping the weapon as she pulled back. Hakudōshi did not notice, still staring smugly down at Inuyasha and his group. One was infused with her spiritual energy. The other arrowhead contained a vial of enchanted blood. Kikyō fired the arrows, lighting up the sky with a pink streak. The first broke through Hakudōshi's barrier with ease, separating the incarnation from Entei. The second struck it's mark:

Entei's neck, just under his mane.

"Wind Scar!!" This time, Inuyasha's attack hit dead on. Hakudōshi's body was obliterated, leaving only his head. Just before Inuyasha could attack again, Entei fired a shot.

"Did you hit him?" Michiko asked. Kikyō nodded. "Good. You have done your part. Return to your village and protect those who have come to you for aid." Michiko glanced down to meet Kikyō's eyes evenly. "Do not fail them."

Kikyō stared back, trying to read through to her companion's soul. After several seconds, she nodded. Michiko watched as the undead priestess rode her horse down the path, Kochō following. Michiko jumped down from the tree, walking to the edge of the cliff. From there, she could watch the entire battle unhindered.

Inuyasha was now riding Kilala, but Entei was far too fast for even her.  _'His speed... it reminds me of Sesshōmaru's.'_ Michiko watched as Inuyasha directed Kilala into a cave. She reached into her cloak, pulling out a vial. It was filled with her blood infused with Kikyō's spiritual power... the same blood that had been in the vial in the arrowhead that had struck Entei. Michiko crushed the vial, spilling the blood over her palm.

Immediately, she felt the connection. The power surged through her, causing her to stumble a bit before she caught herself. Once she was used to it, she reached out with her mind, connecting to Entei's.

_"Inuyasha will kill you if you enter that cave."_  The horse started, but didn't stop pursuing Inuyasha. " _Hakudōshi has abandoned you. He will not save you."_ The horse touched down, rage at Inuyasha over wounding his master waning at Michiko's words.  _"Come to me."_

Entei prepared to attack Inuyasha.

_"Come to me!"_

Inuyasha swung his sword.

_"Entei! Come to me!!"_

The horse spun on his hooves, bolting out of the cave. He made a beeline to Michiko's position. As soon as he reached her, she leapt onto his back.

The reaction was as she expected: a bucking bronco.

Michiko gritted her teeth, gripping onto Entei's mane. Entei tossed his head, trying to throw her from his back. "Knock it off, you stupid horse!" Michiko shouted at him. Wrapping some of his mane around her hand, she relaxed her body slightly, allowing herself to go with the horse's movements without risking whiplash or strained ligaments. They fought for what seemed like hours. It truly was, for by the time Entei finally tired, the sun was starting to set.

The horse collapsed into a clearing, tossing Michiko from his back. She rolled with it, sliding to a stop. The demon panted, staring into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Entei." The horse panted harshly, too exhausted to stand, yet not willing to give up the fight just yet. "Hakudōshi is strong, but he will not return for you." The horse blinked. "He has written you off. You failed him. You are as good as dead to him." The horse snorted, turning his head away harshly.

"If he truly was going to come for you, would he have let you fight me so long? Already the sun sets, and Hakudōshi has not come for you. He has not even sent his insect spies to find you." The horse lifted his head, staring at Michiko.

"And yet Hakudōshi serves a master himself..." Entei's body stiffened. "A master who tried..." Michiko stripped of her cloak and shirt, showing her scar. "And failed to kill me."

Entei stood, walking over to Michiko. Lowering his head, he sniffed the wound. Lifting his head, he stared directly into Michiko's eyes.

"Hakudōshi serves and fears his master. His master tried and failed to kill me. Every day I dispel more of his poisons." Michiko hardened her stare, firming her stance. "Hakudōshi is weaker than his master, who is weaker than me.

"Make your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 149: "The Single Arrow of Chaos" "Haran o Yobu Ippon no Ya"
> 
> 150: "The Mysterious Light that Guides the Saint" "Seija o Michibiku Fushigi na Hikari"


	7. Chapter VI: Choices

"Kagome, are you okay with this?" Inuyasha asked the priestess. They were sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff, overlooking the valley as the sun set. After their battle with Hakudōshi, they had traveled to Hijiri's village, only to find out Hijiri had already left. Presumably, to find the nest of the demon birds and destroy it.

It was obvious to everyone that Inuyasha thought, even hoped, Hijiri was Kikyō. The similarity in spiritual power was too coincidental, and, since everyone knew she had cheated death by Naraku's hand before, it wasn't entirely impossible that Hijiri could be her. Add to that the fact that her body was never found, and, well, you do the math.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome responded automatically. Internally, she was screaming and wincing. Screaming, because she didn't know if she should be happy or dismayed that Kikyō might be alive, and wincing because she knew exactly what Michiko would do to her if the elder teen was there. "How about you?" Kagome glanced at the half-breed. "What if Saint Hijiri turns out to be Kikyō after all?"

"I don't really know." Inuyasha responded after a few moments.

Kagome blinked in surprise, but that soon faded away to deadpan.  _'Blunt as usual.'_

"One thing though." Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha. "If it really is her, then obviously Naraku didn't kill Kikyō like he set out to do." Kagome gasped.  _'And if that's the case, then he'll definitely come to try and kill her again.'_  "For now I say we concentrate on finding the bird's nest and destroying them."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. She returned her gaze to the sunset.

"Are... are you okay?" Inuyasha glanced at the priestess.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Inuyasha fidgeted uncomfortably. "You know... if Kikyō is alive, then maybe-."

"Don't." Inuyasha recoiled, automatically holding a hand up in defense. Kagome's voice was hollow, but it was harsh. "She's dead. I'm not getting my hopes up again." Kagome stood, walking away. "My sister wasn't an undead priestess. She was human... she couldn't have survived."

慈善

"Make your choice." Michiko stared into Entei's eyes, squaring her shoulders to the demon's. "I will not force you to submit to me. If you wish to return to Hakudōshi, I will not hinder you; of course, should we meet in battle, I would not hesitate to attempt to kill you.

"On the other hand, if you choose to go with me, we can take our revenge." Entei tilted his head. "You want revenge on Hakudōshi for abandoning you, and I want revenge on Hakudōshi's master for his attempt on my life, and the life of my daughter." Entei lifted his head slightly, surprise showing in his eyes.

"You are a powerful being, and intelligent. You can choose for yourself Entei." Michiko picked up her shirt, pulling it back over her head. Entei watched her. "I will not force you to make a decision. It is yours." Michiko smiled softly, earning a surprised blink from the demon. They stood where they were for what seemed like hours, staring at each other, neither giving an inch.

_'Maybe...'_ Michiko glanced at Entei's ears out of her peripheral.  _'He was a horse once... would he respond to join-up?'_

When Entei dropped his head, his ears flickering forwards in her direction, she had her answer.

Shifting her eyes, she trailed them down his neck. Entei's body relaxed, his head coming down further. Michiko's eyes finally rested on his flank, her shoulders at a forty-five degree angle to Entei's.  _'The choice is yours, Entei.'_

Entei regarded her with a suspicious stare, but slowly he started walking towards her. Michiko stood patiently, waiting to see his reaction. Slowly, Entei reached out, nudging her shoulder with his nose. A soft smile emerged on her lips. Lifting her hand, Michiko rubbed his nose gently, reassuring the horse. He sighed heavily, leaning into her touch.

"Good boy." Michiko turned to face the horse, looking into his red eyes. "Now then, let's rest for the night. In the morning, we will find Kikyō."

慈善

Kochō and Asuka looked up at a neigh. Their eyes widened when they saw Entei landing a few yards from the pool where Kikyō's body rested. Before they could erect a barrier, a very familiar figure leapt from the demon horse's back. "You have returned, Traveler." Kochō stated. 

"And you have tamed Entei." Asuka pointed out.

Michiko chuckled softly, taking the hood from her head. "We came to a mutual agreement." Michiko patted the horse's head, the demon closing his eyes in contentment at the caress. She walked to the edge of the pond, looking down into the waters. Kikyō floated in the water, water that was significantly murkier than last she had seen it. "I see you went back to her grave, and to Onigumo's cave."

"Indeed." Asuka said. "Her grave soil repairs her body, while the dirt from Onigumo's cave protects her." Michiko quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Onigumo is the human from whom Naraku was born."

"I know that." Michiko waved off Asuka. "Onigumo lusted after the priestess Kikyō, who attended him after his entire body had been burned. His love and lust for her burned so greatly that he sold his body to a multitude of demons for the chance to be able to be with his beloved. Unfortunately, the demons pursued their own agenda through him, and they slaughtered Kikyō and the one who protected her, a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha." Asuka and Kochō exchanged a glance. "What's your point?"

"Onigumo's lust and love permeated the very soil of the cave." Kochō said. "By using soil from his cave, we are replicating Naraku's human heart."

Michiko's eyes widened when she realized what the shikigami were saying. "By replicating Naraku's human heart, you are fortifying her against his wrath. Onigumo prevents Naraku from harming Kikyō. With his heart removed from his body, this is yours and Kikyō's best option to preventing him from killing her again." Asuka nodded.

"Correct."

"Wait a minute..." Michiko kneeled down, looking the Shikigami in the eyes. "You poured that stuff into that water, correct?" They nodded. "Were you doing the same thing when Kikyō was healing me?"

"Yes. We believe that is why you healed so quickly." Asuka agreed.

"So does that mean that I am protected from Naraku's wrath in the same way Kikyō is?" Asuka and Kochō exchanged a glance.

"It is reasonable to believe you might have the same protection. Due to your exposure to Kikyō's abilities, the soil from her grave, and the soil from Onigumo's cave, you will likely possess some of the same protection."

Michiko smirked. Chuckling, she stood up and cracked her neck, rolling it a few times to loosen the kinks. "Well, isn't that interesting." She sighed, tilting her head back. "The demons have stopped coming." 

"Inuyasha and his friends are slaying them." Asuka stated as Michiko started to lean back in a back walkover. "We sent Lady Kikyō's soul collectors for Lady Kagome."

"What!?" Michiko fell over mid-stretch, landing harshly on her back with a grunt. Entei walked over, nudging her back to her feet. "Why!? When!?"

"Lady Kikyō needs healing, and Lady Kagome is the only one who can heal her." Kochō stated calmly.

"I..." Michiko looked down at the ground, turmoil roiling in her heart.

"We sent the soul collectors almost thirty minutes ago. Lady Kagome should be here soon."

"Erect a barrier around me and Entei." Michiko ordered, walking away from the pool. Asuka and Kochō exchanged a look. "She can't know I'm here. Please."

"Very well." Kochō nodded in assent.

"I shall erect a barrier over you two." Asuka agreed.

Michiko nodded. Mounting Entei, the young woman rode the horse into the trees several yards away. From here, she could see and hear everything that happened. Once she nodded again, Asuka erected a barrier, and none too soon. A few moments after Michiko disappeared from the naked eye, Kagome stumbled through the bushes on the other side of the clearing. Righting herself, she walked towards the waterfall. When she looked into the pool, she gasped at what she saw.

"Kikyō!" The priestess kneeled at the pool's edge, staring at the undead priestess. "Are you alive? Or are you...?"

"Her life is fading." Asuka said, catching Kagome's attention. The priestess turned to see the Shikigami standing behind her.

"The miasma is spreading very rapidly." Kochō stated.

"Miasma?!" In proof to Kochō's words, miasma began to seep from Kikyō's wound.

"You must make your decision." Asuka encouraged.

"Whether or not you will save her." Kochō clarified.

"What do you mean decision?" Kagome asked. "I don't get it. What's happening to Kikyō?"

"After Mount Hakurei was destroyed, she was struck by one of Naraku's tentacles and fell into a dark river of miasma." Asuka explained. "But her body was made of sacred soil and bones from her grave, so the miasma could not dissolve her flesh."

"However," Kochō picked up. "The miasma that entered through her wound spread throughout her body. The wound in her chest still has not healed and, the miasma is eating away at her."

From the safety of her barrier, Michiko pressed a hand to her chest.  _'Just like with me. The miasma disappeared almost completely from the rest of my body but, not from my heart and lungs. That is why Kikyō had to purify it.'_

"There is one who can save her." Asuka said, snapping Michiko from her thoughts.

"Only you have the power." Kochō told Kagome. The young priestess turned her attention from Kikyō to the Shikigami, her expression confused and conflicted.

"You are her only hope." Asuka begged Kagome.

"You hold her life in your hands." Silence stretched after Kochō's statement.

Michiko held her breath, anxious to see Kagome's reaction, even though, in her heart, she had already figured it out.  _'Please... let her die.'_  Michiko silently begged Kagome.  _'If she dies, you won't be in pain because of her anymore. You won't have to live with the threat of her anymore. You won't have to live with her pettiness or her short-minded idea of justice. Please... just leave her.'_

Of course, Kagome didn't.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome leaned up on her knees, looking the Shikigami in the eyes. "What do I have to do to save her?"

"Then you chose to save her?" Kochō asked.

"Of course I do!" Kagome whirled on the Shikigami. "I'm the only one who can help her, right?" The Shikigami nodded. "So I will."

"All you have to do is touch her." Asuka told the priestess.

"That will be enough to purify the miasma." Kochō clarified.

"Okay, so all I gotta do is touch her." Kagome shed her backpack and quiver.

"Please move quickly." Asuka urged.

"The vessel in which her spirit is housed is damaged, and it is becoming difficult to contain Kikyō's soul. If we don't purify the miasma before the sun sets, her soul will dissipate."

"Got it." Michiko could only watch as Kagome stepped into the water. Immediately, the water crackled with spiritual energy, causing Kagome to freeze momentarily. The priestess then started to walk towards Kikyō. When she was close enough, Kagome reached down into the water and pressed her hand to Kikyō's chest.

She was yanked under.

"Kagome!" Michiko leapt off Entei, running back to the pool. Asuka and Kochō blocked her way. "What are you doing!?"

"Lady Kikyō is testing Lady Kagome." Asuka told her.

Michiko watched as the water turned purple from the miasma that was escaping the wound. Her worry rose the longer Kagome was under water. "Why isn't it working!?"

"There is hesitance in Kagome. That is why the miasma is not being purified."

"Hesitance...?" Michiko glanced into the water, trying to see her little sister through the miasma-tainted liquid. "Why would there be hesitance in Kagome's heart?"

"Kikyō has harmed her in the past. Perhaps that is why." Kochō mused.

"No..." Michiko mused. "Kagome was never that petty." Her violet eyes widened when she saw a glow of pink. "What is that?"

"Soil from her grave. Your hand purified it." Michiko knew Asuka wasn't speaking to her. "Rub it into her wound." When the water started to swirl, Michiko bit her lip, worry rising like bile to her throat.

"The power of the miasma grows stronger when darkness sets in." Asuka explained.

"You must save her soul before the sun sets." Kochō urged.

Michiko kneeled down by the edge of the water, urgently searching the water for any sign of Kagome.  _'Please, please be okay.'_

"She will not make it in time. Kikyō's soul is already starting to fade away."

"Don't you dare say that!" Michiko shouted at Kochō, causing the Shikigami's eyes to widen in shock. "Kagome won't fail." Michiko gritted her teeth, returning her gaze to the water. "Kagome won't let someone die because of her. That's what separates her from Kikyō." Asuka and Kochō exchanged a glance. "Asuka, did you complete the task I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"In a human castle, disguised as the heir to a human lord."

"Thank you." Michiko waited with baited breath, watching the water. When a pink glow overshadowed the purple, and the water cleared, Michiko knew she had to leave. She had seen what she needed to, and she had the information she needed. Besides, now that Kikyō was restored, Naraku would come for her again...

And Michiko wasn't about to grant Kikyō another chance to use her as a shield.

"Thank you, Asuka, Kochō." Michiko stood, brushing off her pants. "Do not tell Kikyō where I have gone, and who I have tamed." Asuka and Kochō nodded. Michiko returned the gesture, walking over to Entei and mounting the horse. Nudging his flank, she directed the demon horse away from the scene. A glance over her shoulder showed that Kikyō had brought Kagome out of the water.

_'Hmph.'_  Kikyō glanced her way. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Michiko directed her gaze to the sky. "Come on Entei. We have a long way to go." The horse whinnied, leaping into the sky. They soared above the clouds, preventing anyone from seeing them. As they flew, Michiko thought back on what had just happened.

_'Of course Kagome saved Kikyō.'_  Michiko gritted her teeth, clenching her fist on her leg. _'She was always kind, and forgiving... spirited... naïve, in some case, but pure.'_  Entei glanced back at his rider when he smelled salt. The sight surprised him, for he could not remember the last time he saw the expression of emotion Michiko currently sported.

She was crying.

_'That is why she was... that's why she is the fire of my life. No matter how much pain someone caused her...'_  Michiko inhaled deeply. Lifting her head to the sky... _'Kagome always put their wellbeing before her own.'_

Her scream pierced the heavens, shattering the tranquil silence of night with grief, rage, hate, and pain.

慈善

Inuyasha and his group looked up at the sky. "What was that?" Miroku asked.

"It sounded like someone was screaming in pain." Sango mused. Kilala hopped off Sango's shoulder, transforming before she hit the ground. "I'll go check it out."

"Wait." Kagome called just as Sango jumped on Kilala's back. "I want to come with you. If they're hurt, I might be able to help."

"Oh, okay." Sango quietly acquiesced. Kagome climbed onto Kilala's back behind Sango. As soon as the girls were settled, Kilala took off, leaving Inuyasha, Shippō, and Miroku behind.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked. Shippō and Miroku scoffed.

"Idiot."

In the skies, Kilala flew around, trying to find the source of the sound. Sango and Kagome didn't say anything for a while. However, after glancing back a few times, Sango couldn't remain silent. "Kagome?"

”Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "I... since I found out that Hijiri might be Kikyō, I... I had this hope." Sango glanced back at the priestess. "It was a small flame, but, if Hijiri really was Kikyō, then, maybe... even if she couldn't tell me if Michiko was alive, she could tell me what happened to her. If she actually fell into the river of miasma, if she managed to crawl back out. I mean, Michiko wasn't Naraku's intended target, right? So if he wasn't planning on killing her, and Kikyō, the one he  _was_  trying to kill, survived, maybe Michiko survived too."

"Oh..." Sango breathed out. "So, what did you do?"

"I asked Kikyō if she knew whether or not Michiko was alive, but..."

"She didn't know?"

"She didn't know Michiko at all." Kagome sighed. "I don't think Kikyō ever knew Michiko's name, so she didn't know who I was talking about. However, she told me that she had transferred most of her spiritual energy into the one she had hidden behind at Mount Hakurei, so it was possible that she survived..."

"Kagome..." Sango turned around so she could give Kagome a hug. "I'm so sorry." Kagome returned the hug softly.

"I think... I think the fact that Kikyō survived, even with Naraku's intent to kill her, and her fake body, and the fact that Michiko had Kikyō's spiritual pressure inside her body, protecting her from the worst of the miasma... means that there is a chance." Kagome pulled back from the hug, smiling for the first time since Michiko's death.

"There's a chance my sister is alive."

慈善

Kikyō walked down the mountainside slowly, assessing her body. Her soul collectors and her Shikigami accompanied her. As the sun rose again, Kikyō thought back to the previous night.

_'There was no uncertainty in Kagome's heart when she saved me._   _If there had been, the wound in my chest would not have healed.'_ Kikyō touched her chest. _'I can still feel her warm touch.'_

As she walked, something else came to mind. It was from when their hearts had been momentarily in sync, hers and Kagome's. She had seen the deep desire to know something, something that had nothing to do with Inuyasha.

_'Her sister...'_  Kikyō thought back to the memory.

 

_Kagome and another young girl sat around a campfire. From their attire, it was obvious they were in Kagome's world. They also appeared to be quite young. The girl looked to be at least a couple years old than Kagome. The young priestess was staring into the fire, entranced by the flames._

_"You know..." the young girl started, catching Kagome's attention. "You remind me of that fire."_

_Young Kagome tilted her head._ _"What do you mean, Michiko?"_

_The older girl chuckled softly._ _"You're the fire of my life." When Kagome tilted her head in confusion, Michiko smiled gently and continued to explain. "Since Mom died, you've always been there. You've been there since before she died, but... since her... you've provided a light and warmth in my life. A guiding light."_

_"Kagome!" Both girls looked up to see an older woman smiling at them. "Could you help me with Sōta, please? He keeps getting in the way of the tent."_

_"I'll do it." Michiko stood up, ruffling Kagome's hair as she passed. Kagome watched her._

_'I... I don't want to be.' She redirected her attention to the flames just in time to see two moths fly into the flame. Kagome watched, entranced, as they burned away into nothing, their ashes rising in the night. 'That is what I would rather be... I'd rather be a moth... I'd rather follow you into the flames, instead of being the one to burn you.'_

 

"Michiko..." Kikyō lifted her gaze when a scream pierced the night. The rage and anguish it carried pierced her to the heart in a way that not even Naraku's tentacles could accomplish. "Come." she spoke to her Shikigami. "Let us go."

慈善

Sesshōmaru jolted awake, his head whipping up and to his right. Rin and Jaken grabbed hold of each other, frightened by the sound. Ah-Un froze, their mane standing on end.

"Wh-wh-wh-what was th-that unearthly s-s-s-s-sound?" Jaken stuttered, his body quivering so much he could barely stand. Ah-Un curled their tails protectively around Rin, growling low in their throats. "L-Lord S-Sesshōmaru?" Jaken and Rin looked up at their leader.

He was still staring up at the sky, his eyes wide. His nostrils were flared slightly, scenting everything on the air.  _'That sounded just like her... it sounded just like when she fell from the bridge...'_ Without a second thought, Sesshōmaru transformed into his true form, ignoring the cries of Jaken as he did so.

Sesshōmaru flew into the sky, sniffing as he went. An unfamiliar scent was most prominent, so he followed that. Obviously, it was a fast demon, because even flying as quickly as he could, he couldn't catch up to it. Granted, the demon had quite the bit of a head start on Sesshōmaru, and the Daiyōkai had no idea which way the demon was heading. Add to that the fact that the wind was changing directions, and soon enough he lost the scent.

With a frustrated growl, Sesshōmaru started to return to his pack. A new scent caught his attention, and this time he wasted no time in finding the owners. When Sesshōmaru finally returned, Jaken knew better than to ask where he had been.

The bloodstains on his kimono, hands, and mouth spoke volumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 150: "The Mysterious Light that Guides the Saint" "Seija o Michibiku Fushigi na Hikari"
> 
> 151: "Kagome's Instinctive Choice" "Kagome Honnō no Sentaku"
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Kagome was the fire of Michiko's life, but she didn't want to be.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/63


	8. Chapter VII: Wondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a big shout out to Shadowstriker17!! You've been such a constant encouragement, darling, and I really appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

"Stay here, boy." Michiko patted Entei's neck. The horse sighed deeply, his eyes closing in bliss when she scratched behind his ears. The young woman chuckled to herself, giving the horse a few more pats before leaving the cave. Glancing at her reflection in her sword, she brushed her hair out of her face before continuing down the path. As she walked towards the village, she thought back on the last few days.

After leaving Kikyō, Michiko and Entei had found the castle in which Naraku had stationed Kanna and Kohaku. She had found a cave further up the mountain large enough for Entei to hide in next to a pasture so he could graze in peace if he decided to. Meanwhile, she had taken up a job as a seamstress in the village under the name of Megumi. Her work had gotten her recognized by the lady of the castle, who had recently born a child. The lady had asked her to create clothes for the babe after it was born. Now that the child was born, Michiko was returning to the castle to take the necessary measurements.

"Ah, there you are!" Michiko smiled at the guards. "Welcome back, Megumi."

"Thank you!" She smiled back at him. "I'm here as requested."

"Right this way." The men took her into the inner courtyard, where she was then passed off to the female guards. "If you ever get some free time, I'd love to have you make my wife something." One of the male guards called out to Michiko.

"We'll see!" she laughed, waving at him. He waved back, smiling.

"You've settled in well enough, I see." One of the female guards said. Michiko nodded. "How are you holding up, Megumi? I heard you had had a nasty cold."

"Oh, that was healed a while ago." Michiko waved off her concern. "I am of no danger to the heir, I assure you." The women smiled at her.

"That is good." They rounded a corner, coming to an open room. "Milady, Megumi-san is here." Michiko bowed at the waist to the lady of the castle.

"Please, come in, Megumi-san." Michiko nodded, entering the room. She walked to the right side of the divider that protected the infant from every day eyes, the same side as the servants. The elder lady-in-waiting moved over slightly, making room for Michiko.

The ravenette's eyes widened in shock when she saw the infant.

"A beautiful babe, is he not?" the elder lady-in-waiting gushed. Michiko nodded robotically, kneeling by the child's side. The women took her shock to mean she had never seen a more handsome heir. If only they knew the truth.

_'This... this is Naraku's infant! This is Naraku's_ heart _!'_

慈善

"Why don't you stay the night, Megumi-san?" Michiko looked up from her final measurements to see the lady of the castle standing over her. "That way you can start first thing in the morning."

"Oh." Michiko blinked in surprise. Turning on her knees, she bowed her forehead to the floor. "I would be honored." The lady smiled.

"Wonderful. Sachi will show you to a room." Michiko bowed again, watching the lady leave with the infant. Once she had gone, Sachi motioned for the ravenette to follow her.

"May I ask something, Megumi-san?" Michiko glanced down at the shorter woman. "Why are your eyes such a color?" Michiko lifted an eyebrow.

"Why do you wish to know, Sachi-san?" The shorter woman blushed, turning her head away.

"I just think they're pretty is all." Michiko hummed softly, returning her attention to the hallways.

"I see. I'm afraid I can't tell you. I don't know the answer to that myself."

"So you were born with them?"

"Isn't everyone?"

"I... yes. I'm sorry." Sachi stopped walking, using her hand to gesture inside. "Here is your room. Feel free to wander around the grounds if you'd like. I'll send someone with dinner for you." Michiko nodded, closing the screen behind her. Once Sachi's silhouette had disappeared, Michiko flopped onto her futon with a loud groan.

_'What am I going to do? I've finally found Naraku's heart, but it's hidden as an innocent babe! I know it's the furthest thing from that, but these people don't. I've seen Kohaku around, but I haven't seen Kanna.'_ Michiko rested a hand over her heart. _'The fact that she doesn't emit a demonic aura makes it harder to sense her._

_'I have no idea what to do. I could kill the infant here and now, but these people have been good to me. I can't poison him- come to think of it, I can't use any type of slow death with this thing. The second he realizes his heart is in danger, Naraku will send a legion of demons to destroy the castle._

_'Of course... I could do that.'_  Michiko sighed heavily, throwing an arm over her eyes. _'Wow. I'm actually considering using innocent people as a decoy so I can kill Naraku. What is becoming of me? Is this a result of the miasma, or is it just me?_

_'How foolish. Of course it's just me. After all, I killed my own father, and I wanted my sister to leave someone for dead. Someone who had helped save my life.'_  Michiko groaned out loud, expelling all of the air from her lungs.

"Sesshōmaru..." Michiko whispered, staring at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

慈善

Sesshōmaru stood on a hill overlooking Hijiri's village. He had heard rumors of a figure clad in all black with a hooked hood and a demon sword had been seen aiding Saint Hijiri. While there were many demonic swords in the world, he only knew of one person who possessed a black outfit with a hooked hood in possession of a demon sword. He had no doubts in his mind.

_'The audacity of someone...'_  A feral growl rasped in his throat.  _'Someone found Michiko's body, and raided it!'_  Behind him, Jaken paled slightly at the sound of Sesshōmaru's growl. Rin was lost in her own little world, unawares of the waves of anger roiling off her lord.

"It's you." Sesshōmaru glanced over his shoulder. An elderly human woman was staring at him, her blue eyes glowing with relief and shock. "You're the one I sensed that night." Rin turned as well, staring at the human woman in curiosity.

_'Sensed...?'_  "You are Megumi?"

The woman nodded. "And you are the one who saved my granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?"

Rin gasped at Sesshōmaru's inquiry. "You are Mama's grandmother?"

The older woman blinked in surprise, staring at the young girl. "Mama? Tell me child, what was the name of your mother?"

Rin stared down at her hands. "I don't remember my birth mother's name, but... I considered Michiko my mother."

"Michiko..." Sesshōmaru's eyes widened slightly when Megumi's eyes filled with tears. "I see. So she adopted you." Megumi walked over to Rin, lifting a wrinkled hand to gently brush Rin's hair away from her face. Rin leaned into the caress, smiling softly. "I suppose that makes you my great-granddaughter."

"I've always wanted a grandmother." Rin said softly.

"Megumi-san." Sesshōmaru called after a moment. "Tell me: how did you come by this village?"

"After the bandits attacked our last village, my husband and I traveled until we came across a suitable village. We lived there in peace until we were attacked by Princess Abi and her bird demons." Megumi's gaze fell. "We barely survived. But then we heard about this place, and came here with the hope that maybe, finally, we'd be safe." Megumi's hands clenched around her basket handle. "We also had this hope that we'd see Michiko again."

Sesshōmaru averted his gaze. "Tell me, Megumi-san." The old woman stared into Sesshōmaru's eyes. "How did you meet Michiko?"

"She was found by a village elder and his son. She was severely wounded, but they thought she was a demon. They tied her up and brought her to me for purification; I'm an old priestess, you know." Rin was thoroughly enraptured in the old woman's tale. "But I realized quickly that she was human and in need of medical treatment, not spiritual purification. So I healed her." Megumi shrugged slightly. "She was so wounded and closed-off. I'm honored she was able to come to think of me as a grandmother."

Sesshōmaru blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"She told me so."

"Hn."

"How did you meet my granddaughter?"

Sesshōmaru held the old woman's gaze. "She happened upon Rin and Jaken. I assessed that she was not a threat, and afterwards she played with Rin for several hours in a field of flowers. I repaid her by finding the herbs she was foraging for. I believe she said she was looking for you." That part was a lie, but Sesshōmaru knew it would comfort the old woman.

"Yes... and no." Sesshōmaru tilted his head slightly. "I sent her out for herbs, yes, but I did not need them." Megumi smiled. Walking over to Sesshōmaru, she took his hand in both of hers, patting the back of his striped skin. "But I only sent her out so she could find you." Squeezing his hand for a moment, Megumi smiled at the Daiyōkai before continuing on her way.

"Oh, before I forget." Sesshōmaru looked up when the woman spoke again. "I do not know what this means to you, as a demon, but..." Megumi smiled gently. "Michiko loves you." Sesshōmaru's eyes widened and his jaw distended slightly. Megumi smirked when she noticed. "I could see it in her eyes." With that, Megumi left, leaving Sesshōmaru hanging on her words.

_'What did she mean by that?'_  In the back of his mind, Sesshōmaru could hear Jaken squawking, but he couldn't care less at the moment.  _'Michiko had known me for less than a day when she returned to her village, before the bandits attacked. Additionally, Megumi said she_ loves _me, in the present tense, not past._

_'Was she trying to comfort me? No, she could not know Michiko was dead. So then why..._

"Why would she say that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 152: "Protect and Plunder!" "Mamore Soshite Ubaitore!"


	9. Chapter VIII: Spy

Michiko sighed to herself as she handed the handmaiden the infant's new kimono. It was made of the same fabric as the last one, per the mother's desire. "Here you are." The handmaiden smiled.

"Thank you, Megumi-san." The ravenette nodded, watching as the handmaiden dressed the infant in the new kimono. As soon as the handmaiden wasn't looking, Michiko snatched the old kimono and replaced it with a spare she had secretly made. The handmaiden was none the wiser, so intent on the babe that she didn't see Michiko stuff the kimono into her bag.

"Megumi-san, this kimono is beautiful!" The ravenette looked up to see the elder lady-in-waiting staring in awe at the kimono she had made. "The stitching is fantastic! Where did you learn how to do this?" Michiko smiled softly.

"My mother taught me when I was a child. It's one of the few things I remember about her."

"I'm sorry, Megumi-san." Michiko shook her head.

"She died when I was a child. It was a long time ago." Michiko stared down at the infant, feigning fondness. The ladies remained silent for a while until the lady of the castle appeared.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping peacefully, my lady." The elder lady-in-waiting reported. The woman nodded, kneeling to pick up the infant. Michiko kept her hands in her sleeves, fingering the pommel of her dagger. She walked closer to the woman, kneeling down a few feet from her side. From this angle, she could see everything the infant did.

_'How am I going to get the infant away from everyone? I could have slain him last night, but that would have cast too much suspicion on me, and a price would have been put on my head. I can't afford to be running from humans if I'm going to kill Naraku.'_  Lifting a hand, she placed it over her heart, her fingers absentmindedly rubbing a spot halfway between her collarbone and breast.  _'What am I-?'_

"Milady!" Guards burst into the room, surprising everyone.

"What is it?" the lady of the castle demanded.

"Bird demons are attacking the castle! We've been ordered to protect you." Sure enough, the three women took up sentry posts in front of the lady of the castle and the others. Michiko narrowed her eyes.

_'Why is Abi attacking? Does she know about Naraku's heart? Or is it coincidence? Is she simply looking for more blood?'_

"I'm worried, milady." The eldest lady-in-waiting fretted.

"Don't be. Because, after all, my baby is safe here with me. Everyone in the castle will protect us, even if it costs them their lives." Michiko narrowed her eyes at the woman's words. She knew it was true, but, at the same time, she wished it wasn't. Just this one time.

The women sat in silence, listening to the horrid screeching of the birds, the screams of the fallen, and the shouts of the soldiers. Through all the mayhem, Michiko heard a familiar shout, followed by a very familiar earthquake.  _'Inuyasha... what are you doing here? Oh, of course. He's here because he smelled Abi.'_ Michiko watched as the eldest lady-in-waiting stood up to walk over to the door.

"The castle's on fire, milady!" she gasped. Michiko's eyes widened in horror.

"What are we going to do now?" the matriarch whispered. All of the women gasped when a flaming bird demon flew directly towards them. It was swiftly cut down, by a figure very familiar to Michiko.

_'Kohaku!'_

"Milady, please hurry outside! You'll all burn to death if you stay here!"

"I've seen you before. You're the boy named Kohaku."

"I said hurry!" The boy ran up to the women, his face taut with stress.

"Hurry? But there are demons outside!"

_'No shit.'_  Michiko was extremely tempted to roll her eyes.

"Don't be afraid. I promise to protect the infant with my life. Now hurry, this way!" Kohaku started running away, cutting down bird demons in his path. "Quickly!"

The women stood and followed the boy. As she ran, Michiko gritted her teeth against the pain.  _'The smoke... it's entering my lungs. They still haven't healed from the miasma's damage yet. If this goes on any further-.'_ Thankfully, Kohaku broke down a wall, allowing fresh air to flow into the hallway. More bird demons approached, but Kohaku cut them down.

They were joined by other soldiers, who made short work of the bird demons. Michiko ran with the group, attempting to ignore the pain in her lungs. She listened in to Kohaku's and a soldier's conversation, trying to figure out if the boy was under Naraku's control or if he was acting on his own free will. The women were gathered in a cluster behind the soldiers, Michiko at the back of the group.

_'His eyes aren't glazed over, so he is in control of his mind. But, Asuka said she saw Kanna here, so it is obvious he hasn't escaped. So does that mean he is willingly following Naraku now?'_  When Kohaku gasped, she had her answer.

_'No... he is still being controlled. But he is regaining his mind, slowly.'_  Kohaku lifted his chain scythe above his head, swinging it in a circle. Suddenly, his face went blank.  _'Oh no...'_  Stepping away from the group, she waited until all of the soldiers' backs were turned before jumping over the wall.

_'I had the perfect opportunity to kill Naraku, but...'_  Lifting her fingers to her mouth, Michiko let out a shrill whistle, the sound piercing the night.  _'If I don't get away from this smoke, I'll die.'_  As soon as she thought that, Entei neighed, landing in front of the young woman. He helped her mount his back before racing into the skies. He quickly rose above the smoke before returning to the mountainside, downwind of the smoke.

"Entei." The horse looked back at his rider to see her holding something out to him. "Can you track the scent on this kimono?" The beast tilted his head, curiosity shining in his red eyes. "This belonged to the infant incarnation of Naraku. I can't track his demonic aura, but you can track his scent, right?" The horse nodded, snorting softly.

Turning his head more, he snuffled at the kimono, committing the scent to his memory. Once he had it, he took off again, though slower this time. He flew around the castle for a while, trying to find the scent. He was distracted, however, by dispersed energy from a very familiar technique.

"The Wind Scar..." Michiko's eyes widened. "Hold on Entei." The horse stopped in midair, obeying. "Can you follow the scent of Abi and her bird demons? Good, then do that. But make sure the Saimyōshō and Kagura can't see you. If we follow Abi, we might find Naraku."

慈善

Entei alighted on a mountaintop, letting Michiko jump off. She patted his head, scratching him behind the ear as he passed. He had followed the scent of Abi back to her nest, but lost her at the mountain range they were currently at. Michiko had a sneaking suspicion about what had happened.

"So, Naraku erected a barrier around Abi's nest so Inuyasha and the others couldn't find it. Interesting." Michiko sighed, returning to Entei's side. "Come, let's rest for the night. I have no idea what is going to happen next, so we might as well rest up."

Entei laid down, curling up around Michiko. He rested his massive chin on her lap, sighing heavily. Michiko chuckled at him, rubbing his cheek.

"Silly horse." Entei snorted again, closing his eyes in contentment when Michiko scratched underneath his chin. Michiko smiled gently, leaning her head back to rest it on Entei's flank.  _'One benefit of knowing a fire demon: they are exceptionally warm. Almost like...'_

"Sesshōmaru..." Michiko sighed heavily, turning her eyes to the stars. "Why is it that every time I have a bit of peace, my mind turns to you?" she mused aloud to herself. "Why is it that my heart and soul cry for you? Why do I desire so much to return to your side?"

As the sun set, she watched the sky turn different colors.  _'Blue... purple... orange... red... dark blue...'_  Michiko's eyes widened when an arm of the Milky Way appeared in the sky, the stars a beautiful array of diamonds in a sapphire canvas. Michiko sighed heavily again, letting the cool air of night soothe her lungs.

"Will I survive long enough to see you again, Sesshōmaru? Will I live long enough to hold you again, Rin?" Michiko swallowed harshly, closing her eyes to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. "Two years ago, I met you, and my life changed forever. One year ago, I was lost to you because of Naraku. Now, will he continue to have his way?"

Entei lifted his head, distracting Michiko. He turned his head towards the mountain, prompting Michiko to look that way as well. Her eyes widened when she saw the valley ripple.

"So, he has removed the barrier around the nest." Michiko sighed through her nose, setting her jaw. "Which means that whatever is going to happen, will happen soon. Entei." The horse turned to look at her. "Sleep. We may not fight tomorrow, but we will need our energy."

With a snort, the horse returned to his previous position, his chin in Michiko's lap. Michiko shuffled around on the ground, finding a comfortable position against Entei's flank. Once she had, she quickly fell asleep.

慈善

Sesshōmaru stood on the cliff edge, watching the skies. A harsh breeze blew by him, but he paid it no mind, unless you count the fact that the wind was carrying very interesting scents. In the clouds, demons gathered and moved at incredible paces. They were going somewhere, and they were going quickly.

_'It's very faint, but I smell it, mixed in with the scent of the bird demons. I smell Naraku's evil aura.'_ "Let's go." He turned on his heel, quickly walking from the spot. He had no need to rush; he would arrive precisely when he meant to. Besides, he would never give Naraku the satisfaction of knowing he had caused Sesshōmaru to increase his stride.

_'Soon, Naraku.'_  Sesshōmaru shifted his gaze to the pack that was still tied to Ah-Un's saddle.  _'Soon, you will pay for Michiko's death.'_

慈善

"Easy, easy boy." Michiko stroked Entei's neck, calming the horse. After the sun had risen, clouds had taken over the sky. Within those clouds were demons, hundreds of them. "Those are Naraku's demons..." Michiko mused. "Well, we are definitely in the right place."

Entei shifted his weight from one hoof to another, obviously antsy. He wanted to fight, but his respect for his rider outweighed his instinct to engage in battle. His muscles rippled with barely repressed energy.

"Easy..." Michiko soothed. Her eyes widened when Naraku appeared in front of Abi. Thanks to the wind, she could hear the conversation between the two.

"Why Naraku, I never thought  _you'd_  come looking for a fight. Have you come to pay me back for destroying your castle?" Abi taunted.

"Princess Abi, I understand your birds sucked out every last drop of human blood at the castle."

"They certainly did, and now my mother has been completely cured."

"Is that so?"

"Naraku, my mother is intrigued. She said she wants to meet you." As soon as Abi finished speaking, the mountain behind her began to shake. Dark chuckling came from the mountain. Birds flew up from the formation as it began to shake and crumble.

"Woah!" Michiko latched on to Entei's mane when he reared in reaction to two giant wings exploding out of the mountain. "What in the hell!?"

"Naraku..." another voice rang out. "I don't know what you're scheming, using us like this. Unfortunately for you though, we no longer need you."

Entei ducked further into the trees, using them as cover as boulders flew every which way. Michiko instinctively shielded her face, pressing her body as close to Entei's as she could. Peeking out from under her arm, she could barely believe what she was seeing.

A massive demon, roughly the size of the mountain it had been hiding in, appeared from the dust cloud. Flame rippled on its forehead. Blue flames circled the massive bird, giving the illusion that it was sitting on a nest of fire.

_'Tekkei, one of the bird demons from hell.'_

"Naraku, it seems you chose the wrong people to manipulate." Tekkei gloated. "Die!" she roared as she spewed flame directly at the half-demon. It wrapped around the barrier surrounding Naraku, as well as everything else in front of Tekkei. 

"Ah. that was easy." Abi gloated.

"Your aim leaves much to be desired." Naraku deadpanned from where he had flown up and behind Tekkei. Dropping his barrier, he shot several tentacles at Tekkei, only for them to be severed by Abi.

"Don't underestimate me, Naraku!" Naraku's only response was to send more tentacles at her. "Your attacks may destroy some, but they won't work on us!"

"This will finish you off!" Tekkei's entire body glowed yellow as she sent fireballs out from her body at Naraku. He lifted his barrier again, blocking the attacks. Tekkei increased her attacks, wrapping the half demon in yellow flame. Once again, they did nothing.

"Small flames like that won't bring down my barrier." Naraku sneered.

"No?!" Tekkei flew at the half demon. "I'll devour both you  _and_  your barrier!" Her beak closed around Naraku's barrier, tilting her head back to swallow him.

"Naraku, is that the extent of your strength?" Abi taunted.

From the safety of the trees across the valley, Michiko sighed heavily. "If only it was that easy to defeat Naraku." The ravenette rubbed the same spot on her chest again. "I have a feeling this is going all according to plan for Naraku." Not too long after swallowing Naraku, Tekkei attacked again, prompting Michiko to redirect her attention. Her heart caught in her throat.  _'Kagome!'_

"What happened to Naraku!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sorry you missed him." Abi laughed. "He's already dead."

"What!?"

"Dead!?" Sango was incredulous. "You killed Naraku?!"

"Yes indeed." Tekkei chortled. "He's in my belly."

"Easy..." Michiko soothed Entei. The horse was starting to become restless again.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't believe Naraku would have been beaten so easily."

"Stay where you are and I will eat you up as well." Tekkei responded to Miroku.

"Not happening!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga, prompting everyone else to ready their weapons as well.

"Kill them!" Abi ordered the birds, pointing at the small group. Michiko watched from the trees as Inuyasha's group and Abi's birds engaged in battle. Inuyasha and Abi personally clashed, their weapons creating sparks with every blow.

"A half-demon thinks he can defeat me and my daughter!? Hahaha- oh." Michiko redirected her attention to Tekkei when she groaned mid-laugh. "What's this?" She continued to groan as something started to form inside of her head. "What the-!?" Tentacles erupted out of the demon's skull, telling everyone what had happened.

"Damn you Naraku!" Abi shouted. Naraku just laughed.

"What took you so long, Inuyasha?"

_'I knew it.'_  Michiko grabbed a fistful of Entei's mane.  _'He was just biding his time, waiting for Inuyasha and the others to arrive. The question is, why?'_

"Princess Abi, you did a find job indeed."

_'A fine job at_ what _, exactly!?'_  Michiko groaned to herself.  _'I hate being out of the loop.'_

Abi's trident started to glow, before it exploded, taking her arm with it. "Had you forgotten?" Naraku sneered. "That trident was originally a part of my body. You have performed very well for me, Princess Abi." The bird demoness rushed the half demon, rage prevalent on her face. "This is your reward: you shall not suffer when I kill you."

Tentacles exploded from Naraku's back, piercing Abi through the chest. Michiko instinctively cringed, her hand tightening around her clothed chest. Even though she hadn't been struck, the memory of her own death still resided at the forefront of her mind. As soon as Naraku's tentacles retracted from her, Abi's body disintegrated into nothing.

"I knew you were evil Naraku, but this is despicable!" Naraku alighted on Tekkei's head again, still smirking.

"Come now, weren't you planning to destroy Princess Abi as well? The way I see it, you should be grateful." Michiko couldn't see Naraku''s face, but she could tell from his voice that he was gloating. "Thanks to me the path to the Border is open. You are all now able to travel to the Border of the Afterlife."

Lifting his hand, Naraku's fingers became massive blades. When they combined, they began to glow. Immediately after, he sliced down, beheading Tekkei. A glow emanated from the corpse that engulfed the entire valley.

Purple blood flowed from the corpse, creating a massive river of blood that filled the valley below Tekkei's nest. Naraku began traveling down the river, cackling. Michiko watched as Inuyasha and the others leapt after him. "Follow them Entei. Keep them within earshot." The horse took off, following the group. He hung back far enough that his shadow didn't fall over them, but close enough that Michiko could hear them.

"I don't know, but Naraku will have the same problem." Miroku responded to Myōga.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about how to get back." Sango emphasized.

"My thoughts exactly." Inuyasha agreed.

Hearing moaning, Shippō turned around from where he was sitting on Kilala's back, behind Miroku. He looked down into the river of blood, only to start screaming at what he saw. "Hey," Miroku turned around. "What's the matter, Shippō?"

"There's something back there that looks like a human face!"

"What on earth!?" Miroku saw them too, realization washing over him rather quickly. "Princess Abi's mother drank human blood! Those faces are probably the souls who bear a grudge towards her for their deaths!"

"Think how many people were killed up until now." Sango ground out. "Just so he could get his hands on the Jewel Shard."

_'Jewel Shard?'_  Michiko thought.  _'Oh... I see. So Naraku is going to the Border between this life and the next to get his hands on the Jewel Shard there.'_  "Come Entei." The horse whinnied in surprise. "We have what we need. Let's go find Naraku's heart."

The horse snorted, flying away from the scene as the river of blood disappeared. Michiko watched it flow into a hole that didn't exist in the physical realm, waiting until she could see it no longer before focusing on the horizon.

"So, Naraku seeks the Jewel Shard at the Border between this world and the next, does he? How very interesting." Michiko chuckled darkly to herself, reaching up to rub the spot on the left side of her chest. Glancing down, she pulled her coat and shirt away from her skin, just enough to see inside it. "Too bad what he seeks isn't there."

A soft pink glow answered her, before she returned her clothing to its original place.

"Let's go, Entei. Let's find Naraku's heart."  _'With Naraku already halfway there, I suppose I can only aid him in finishing the journey to hell. Besides, I don't think I'll ever get a better opportunity to kill him. By the time he realizes what is happening, it'll be too late.'_

Michiko kicked Entei's side, urging him faster. The horse tossed his head, picking up his pace as they sped towards the horizon.

_'Time to die, Naraku.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 152: "Protect and Plunder!" "Mamore Soshite Ubaitore!"
> 
> 153: "The Cruel Reunion of Fate" ""Ummei wa Zankoku na Saikai"
> 
> 154: The Demon Linked with the Netherworld" "Ano Yo to Tsunagaru Yōkai"
> 
> 155: "The Demon Protector of the Sacred Jewel Shard" "Shikon no Kakera o Mamoru Oni"
> 
>  
> 
> Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnn!!! What's gonna happen next!? We'll find out~~!! *sing-song*
> 
> Well, YOU will find out. I already know. *evil chuckling*


	10. Chapter IX: Memories

"Oh, how long will this journey last?" Jaken complained. Seeing something up ahead caused him to momentarily forget his bemoanings. "Lord Sesshōmaru what could that be?"

"Lord Sesshōmaru, it's a giant bird!" Rin exclaimed. Jaken ran forward, only to let loose an exclamation of his own.

"It's been beheaded!"

_'There must have been a massive amount of blood, yet the scent has disappeared.'_  Rocks falling snapped Sesshōmaru from his thoughts. Turning, he saw Kagura standing on the ledge above them.

"It seems you were too late getting here, Sesshōmaru. This entryway has already opened and closed again."

"Kagura!" Jaken squawked. "What are you up to, anyway!? You've been showing up a lot lately, and I'll have you know Lord Sesshōmaru isn't the least bit interested in you." Sesshōmaru alighted on the rocks directly in front of Kagura. "Or, maybe he is." Jaken sweatdropped.

"The entryway? The entryway to where, exactly?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

_'That's unusual. He's taken the bait.'_  Kagura lowered her head. "The path that leads to the border between this world and the next. Naraku and Inuyasha have already gone through."

"From your manner of speaking, it seems that you know something else."

"I do know something else. About another path in fact. It's dangerous though. Even you might not be able to cross that path alive."

"Where is this path? Show it to me." Sesshōmaru demanded. After a little while, Kagura relented.

"Alright then. Follow me." She took one of the feathers out from her hair ornament, throwing it up so it could transform. She rested in the middle of the feather, with Sesshōmaru following behind her. Jaken latched on to his mokomoko.

"Ah-Un." The twin-headed dragon demon moaned softly at him. "Take Rin to Megumi." The dragons nodded, turning around. Kagura didn't seem to notice when they split off.

"Be careful, Lord Sesshōmaru!" Rin called as she flew away. Sesshōmaru didn't respond.

_'Why is Naraku going to the border?'_  A thought came to him.  _'If I can cross over, then... perhaps..._

_'I could find Michiko's soul. Perhaps... I could bring her back.'_  Tenseiga pulsed at his side.  _'I could bring Michiko back to life.'_

慈善

"A demon! It's a demon!" Megumi looked up from her sewing at the panicked shouts. Makoto stood, walking over to the window.

"What is it, darling?"

"A twin-headed dragon demon is flying this way." Makoto narrowed his eyes. "Someone is riding it." Megumi gasped. Standing up, she swiftly ran outside.

Ah-Un touched down in front of the old woman, lowering their heads. "Megumi-sobo!" Rin jumped off the demon's back, running over to hug the old woman. She laughed softly, returning the girl's embrace.

"Hello, dear one! What brings you to the village?" Around them, villagers mulled about, shocked at the appearance of a human girl riding a twin-headed dragon demon. Noticing, Megumi directed the girl into her hut. Ah-Un curled up outside the hut, swiftly falling asleep.

"Lord Sesshōmaru told Ah-Un to bring me to you." Megumi tilted her head, silently encouraging the girl to keep speaking. Makoto sat behind his wife, listening to the conversation. "He is going to the Border between this world and the next."

"What?" Makoto gasped. "Why?"

"Naraku is going there."

"Who is Naraku, dear child?" Megumi asked gently. Rin immediately sobered, turning her head away.

"He's an evil half-demon. He's kidnapped me before, insulted Lord Sesshōmaru, and..." Rin sniffled, her shoulders shaking. "He killed Mama."

Megumi's and Makoto's hearts froze in their chests.

"Wh, when?" Makoto breathed, holding his wife close.

"Last winter." Rin sniffled. "He killed her at Mount Hakurei."

"But..." Megumi looked up at her husband, confusion shining through her tears. "That's not possible. I just saw her."

"What?" It was Rin's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"I saw Michiko, here, not a few weeks ago. It was right before Saint Hijiri left to destroy the demon birds. The same day, I believe."

"Mama..." tears spilled over Rin's cheeks. "Mama is alive?" Megumi nodded. Rin threw herself at the old woman, sobbing into her chest. "Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama!" the little girl's body was shaking with her tears. Megumi returned the embrace, her own tears fallling onto Rin's head.

"Why..." Rin sniffled, not removing herself from Megumi's embrace. "Why hasn't she come back?"

"Maybe she feels she can't." Rin glanced up at the woman. "If what you say is true, then she is probably staying away from you to protect you. If this Naraku has tried to kill her, and he has kidnapped you, then he would likely try again. And if I know anything about my granddaughter, it's that Michiko would never forgive herself if anything happened to her own daughter. If anything happened to you, I genuinely believe that would kill her faster than any half-demon."

"Yeah..." Rin nodded. "That sounds like Mama. She always was protective of me."

"That just means she loves you." Megumi smiled at the little girl.

"You said that she loves Lord Sesshōmaru, too." Rin tilted her head. "How did you know?" Megumi chuckled, ruffling Rin's hair.

"Call it an old woman's intuition. Now, let's get you some food."

"Okay!"

慈善

"Megumi-sobo! Come outside!" The old woman did so, coming around the corner of the hut to see Rin sitting on Ah-Un's saddle. "Isn't the sunset beautiful?"

"Yes, indeed." Megumi agreed. She rested a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I love seeing the sunset and the sunrise." Rin said softly. "They remind me of Mama and Lord Sesshōmaru."

"What do you mean, dear one?"

"Mama is my sun. She's warm, and caring, and gives life, but I've also seen her kill to protect me. I've seen her take life just as easily as she saves mine. She's so strong, and I want to be just like her when I grow up." Megumi threaded her hand through Rin's hair, comforting the girl. "Lord Sesshōmaru is the moon. I traveled with Lord Sesshōmaru before I knew Mama. He guides me through my life. He's very beautiful himself, but he let Mama shine on her own. In turn, she helped him."

"How so?"

"Lord Sesshōmaru doesn't like a lot of people knowing, but he is actually very kind. Mama brought out that side of him more often. The sunrise and sunset remind me of that, because it always looks like they are hugging before returning to their duties." Megumi smiled softly. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the girl's head.

"Well, if Michiko is the sun, and Sesshōmaru is the moon, that must make you their little star." Rin stared up at the old woman. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm sure Sesshōmaru will be returning for you soon."

"Okay."

慈善

"In this Realm of Fire, is a gate that connects to the other side. Over here."

"Where? Here?" Sesshōmaru stared down into the cave, scenting the air around him. Jaken cowered by his feet, while Kagura walked in unperturbed by the Daiyōkai's stop. "Lord Sesshōmaru, tell me: are you absolutely certain we can trust that Kagura? She may be luring you into a trap again."

"Be silent." Sesshōmaru growled, causing Jaken to flinch away. "I was talking to the Tenseiga, not to you." Jaken glanced down to see that not only was Tenseiga vibrating, but it was emanating a blue glow. "Let's go."

Sesshōmaru walked into the cave.  _'I do not know if I will be able to find Michiko's soul. If I cannot, I suppose I shall have to settle for destroying Naraku. It is fitting, that he should die by my hand in the demon graveyard.'_  The thought of the graveyard brought thoughts of his father to his mind.  _'Father... what would you have done, if you knew I had come to consider a human as a companion... if you knew my beast had chosen a human as my mate.'_

 

_Sesshōmaru blinked his eyes open, the sight of light streaming through leaves causing reality to crash onto his head. Looking around, he realized the sun had barely begun to rise. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un were still asleep._

_"Tch." He stood up, walking through the trees to the river nearby. He watched as the last of the stars twinkled in the water, their light slowly growing dimmer as the light from the sun grew brighter. Sesshōmaru stared down at his hand. 'I can still feel her touch... I can still feel her warmth.' He had had the dream again._

 

"I've got a bad feeling about it." Jaken whimpered. "It certainly is stifling in here, isn't it?"

"Okay, this is as far as I'm going to take you." Kagura announced. "I don't want to get involved in this."

"Huh!? What do you mean by that, Kagura!? I-is it dangerous up ahead?!"

"Be quiet, fool. You're the one who asked me to show you the way." Kagura shifted her gaze from Jaken to Sesshōmaru. "I warned you that I wouldn't guarantee your safety."

Tenseiga started vibrating and glowing again, prompting Sesshōmaru to look down at it. He placed his hand on the pommel, silencing the blade. Redirecting his attention ahead, he started walking forward. Jaken swiftly followed.

 

_It was Michiko. She haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyes. Most of the time, it was her death he dreamed about, but those weren't the worst memories. No, the worst ones were the one he had last night._

_It was the dream he had had before Mount Hakurei. The dream he had started to believe. The dream he had started to want. The dream that stood alone from the one he had had from his youth. The dream that had started after he had met Michiko._

 

"This must be the gate that connects this world with the Afterlife. So..." The Daiyōkai trailed off.

"Do you wish to pass?" A voice rang out in the cavern. Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes at the statues guarding the gates. They opened their eyes as well, looking straight at him. "Do you wish to pass?"

"Or do you not wish to pass?" The other statue asked.

"Of course we wish to pass! That's the whole reason we came here!" Jaken squawked.

"Then, you shall pass." The statues lightened up, stepping off their pedestals. They began walking towards Sesshōmaru. Taking his hand from Tenseiga, he placed it on Tōkijin. He drew the blade, still focused on the gate.

When the guardians attacked, Sesshōmaru lashed out with Tōkijin. The Daiyōkai landed behind the guardians, his blow having knocked them down. He watched as they swiftly stood back up. "It is futile." They straightened. "We cannot be slain by a sword of this world."

Tenseiga pulsed at his side.  _'Tenseiga...'_  Sesshōmaru looked down, realizing what the sword had been trying to tell him. "So, is that how it is." He stabbed Tōkijin into the ground.  _'Then I will use the Tenseiga to destroy them.'_

Tenseiga glowed, the light blue light filling the entire cavern.

 

_It was the dream that showed him what his life could be like. It was the dream in which he saw Michiko and Rin playing in the palace flower fields in the spring. It was the dream in which Michiko shared his bed in the summer, their bodies creating a different type of music. It was the dream in which Michiko danced for him as the autumn leaves fell. It was the dream in which he held his child, his mokomoko protecting the babe from the chill of the winter snow as Michiko slept in their bed._

_It was the dream that shattered his heart, and cut his soul when he tried to piece his heart back together, when he woke up to see Michiko was not with him... when he was reminded that she was gone._

 

Sesshōmaru walked through the gate unhindered. Tenseiga had unlocked the gate, and had brought the guardians, quite literally, to their knees. The gate remained open, and would remain open so long as he remained at the Border. So long as he remained alive, the gate will stay open.

_'Wait for me, Michiko. I will find you. I promise.'_

慈善

Michiko looked around her surroundings. _'This place... this is the demon graveyard!'_ She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her battle outfit. "What is going on?"

"Hello, Michiko." The ravenette turned around to see a familiar figure. She smiled at him, her smile growing wider when he opened his arms. She answered his unspoken request, launching herself into his arms.

"Tōga-sama!" The Daiyōkai chuckled deeply, holding the young woman close. "It is so good to see you again!" Michiko pulled from the embrace. "But I thought you said we wouldn't meet again?"

"That was before I gave you this." He touched the spot above her heart, smiling at her. "This links us for the time being."

"How?"

"It is my demonic aura that conceals this power." Tōga brushed some of Michiko's hair out of her face. "Because your sword is created from the fang of my son, the two meld, allowing this to be hidden completely, until the time comes for it to be revealed."

"I see." Michiko nodded. "So what is this?"

"I wanted to show you something." Tōga took her hand, guiding her over the clouds. Michiko smiled softly, watching the ground below them fly by. "There." Looking up, her eyes widened at the sight.

"Is that, Hōsenki?" A skeleton of a demon, significantly smaller than Tōga, had covered itself in diamond shards after burrowing a hole in Tōga's chest.

"Indeed." Tōga chuckled. "After the Sacred Jewel Shard came with him to this realm, he made himself at home in my body."

"Doesn't that weird you out?"

Tōga shrugged. “Kind of." He glanced down at the young woman, his golden eyes twinkling. "Then again, he was an Oyster Daiyōkai, and a dear friend, so I don't really think too much about it. But that is not what I wanted to show you." Michiko's eyes widened when the scenery changed.

Hōsenki was no longer in Tōga's corpse, and there was no hole in Tōga's shoulder armor. Taking her hand again, Tōga led Michiko inside his body. Michiko stayed silent, letting the Daiyōkai take the lead. As they entered the abdomen of the corpse, Michiko's eyes widened at the sight. Tōga and Michiko sat down on one of his corpse's ribs, watching the encounter below them.

Sesshōmaru and Jaken were standing in front of what seemed to be a shrine of some sort. Embedded in the base of the shrine was Tessaiga.

_'Now I get it. This is when Inuyasha received Tessaiga. But why is Tōga showing me this?'_

"Here is what I have sought. At last I shall take possession of the sacred sword." Sesshōmaru's voice was an awed yet prideful whisper. "The lethal, legendary blade known to kill a hundred, in one stroke: Tessaiga." Sesshōmaru reached out to grab the sword.

"They say it was forged of a fang from your father's own mouth!" Jaken's voice seemed even more annoying, reverberating off the bones of the remains. "Once you possess the blade Tessaiga, you possess his power as well!"

As Sesshōmaru tried to pull the blade out, lightning crackled around his hand. Sesshōmaru let go, turning his hand over. A blue flame had wreathed itself around his hand in reaction to his grabbing the sword.

"Father has done his work well." Sesshōmaru mused. "The blade isn't so r-."

"Sesshōmaru!!" Inuyasha shouted. Michiko turned her head to see Inuyasha and Kagome perched on one of Tōga's ribs as well. He leapt at his older brother. "We're not finished yet!" Sesshōmaru dodged, causing Inuyasha to land harshly on his face.

"He never has been very graceful." Michiko chuckled.

Tōga chuckled as well, his gaze fond even as he watched his sons bicker. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Be more respectful! It's our father's tomb." Sesshōmaru reprimanded.

"Look who's talkin! You're the one who's here, robbing his grave! Why not respect him by leaving!?"

"They never did get along, did they?" Michiko looked up at Tōga.

"No, I am afraid not.” He sighed heavily. “Sesshōmaru hated Izayoi and Inuyasha because I chose to protect them, even though it cost me my life. He knew that, but he could not understand why I would do so. As a full-blooded Daiyōkai, Sesshōmaru feels none of the fear or sorrow you mortals do when a beloved is in danger. However..." Tōga turned his head to look at Michiko, his golden eyes soft. "I believe he is starting to."

"What do you mean?" Michiko tilted her head.

"I have seen a change in my eldest son since you came into his life. He is more compassionate than he was. He risked his life to save you on more than one occasion, and even now he hunts Naraku with the intent of killing him to avenge you. That is now more important to him than upholding his honor, though he may not consciously be aware of it just yet." Michiko blushed, turning her head away. Down below, Inuyasha had just failed to take Tessaiga as well.

"Tessaiga responds to the wielder's desire to protect that which he holds most dear." Tōga explained. "That is why it did not respond to Inuyasha immediately."

"So how does he get it out?"

"He doesn't." Tōga chuckled. "That is what I wanted to show you."

Michiko watched as Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru continued to fight. “I didn't know Sesshōmaru could tease anyone." Her gaze fell slightly. "Did this really hurt him so badly that he lost the ability to tease?"

"For a time, until he found you." Tōga teased, nudging Michiko's temple with his nose affectionately. "You have been amazing for him, young one. But keep watching."

Kagome had been knocked down by Jaken. In getting up, she grabbed a hold of Tessaiga as a fulcrum. "Not even started." She gasped when she saw Inuyasha pinned down by Sesshōmaru. "Inuyasha!" The young girl started to run for the half-demon, forgetting she still had a hold of Tessaiga.

The sword popped out.

"What!?" Michiko barked, not believing her eyes. "Wait, I, what!?" She whipped her head around to stare at Tōga, who was laughing at her reaction. "So, you mean to tell me that _my_ sister pulled out  _your_ sword?"

"But of course." Tōga grinned at her. "She is a human, who wanted to protect Inuyasha. The sword was designed for Inuyasha, to protect humans."

Michiko hunched her shoulders, an annoyed expression on her face. “Yeah well something tells me you had quite a bit to do with that."

Tōga chuckled, his fangs flashing. “Maybe." He turned his attention back to the foursome below them. "Keep watching." Michiko growled in the back of her throat, but listened nonetheless.

"Don't look at her, look at me!" Inuyasha swiped at Sesshōmaru. The elder brother dodged, using his speed to appear in front of Kagome.

"What are you, and how did you draw the sword?" Sesshōmaru glanced from the sword to Kagome.

"Sesshōmaru, leave her alone! She's not involved in this!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome took up a feeble stance, pointing the tip of the sword at Sesshōmaru. "One step closer and I'll cut you."

Sesshōmaru didn't care, instead turning to face Inuyasha. “For some unknown reason, I was unable to draw Tessaiga. Fortunately, you were unable to draw it either. It's obvious that she must die."

"Oh..." Michiko breathed. "Now I see why you brought me here." Tōga glanced at the girl, but said nothing.

"Kagome, give him the sword! There's no choice!"

"No way! Why does he automatically get to keep it? If he couldn't pull it out it means he's not supposed to have it! He'll have to come and take it!"

"Don't be stupid! You're only a human, so back off, shut up, and butt out!"

"Butt ou-?!" Kagome pointed the sword at Inuyasha. "What'd you know!? You're just a-!"

Sesshōmaru's huff cut off Kagome. “Inuyasha, your patience with this creature is, astonishing to me." Sesshōmaru lifted his left hand to his head, threading his fingers into his hair behind his ear. "You, protect her, indulge her... even seem to love her." Inuyasha and Kagome froze at that. Sesshōmaru let his hand drop, threading his hair out as he did so. "Certainly these, feelings of mercy of yours, are not something I inherited from our great, and terrible father.

"It must have been that mother of yours; that, human mother, who caused our father to meet his end, in this ignoble place. Her blood affects you as well. Is it that, which so endears you to them? When it comes to humans, I of course, bear no such weakness." Sesshōmaru lifted his right hand straight out to his side, before turning around and extending his hand towards Kagome.

Michiko gasped when Sesshōmaru's toxic acid sprayed at Kagome, forcing her back into the vertebrate of Tōga's spine. The young priestess cried out for Inuyasha as the bone melted around her. At the last moment, she held the sword out in front of her. The bone melted around her, covering her entire body.

"So fragile, don't you agree, little brother?" Sesshōmaru taunted.

"Do you still want to return to him?" Michiko looked up at Tōga, horror in her eyes. "My son tried to kill your sister. Do you still wish to return to his side?"

"I..." Michiko returned her gaze to the melted bone. "If you had shown me this... if I had known about this when I first started traveling with Sesshōmaru, I would have taken Rin and left him behind, without a doubt. I likely would have never forgiven him, but...

"I knew Kōga had killed Rin, and Sesshōmaru revived her with the Tenseiga. I had animosity towards Kōga because he had killed my daughter, but I honored Sesshōmaru because he had revived my daughter. Kagome had told me about how Sesshōmaru used to be, and because I saw him interact with Rin, and then experienced it myself, I knew he had changed. But it took Kōga saving me and Kagome from a hair demon, and then him saving Rin, before I realized that Kōga had changed as well."

Tōga watched as Michiko's expression became fond, pride shining in her eyes when Kagome appeared out of the melted bone. "I can understand why you would show me this." Michiko mused softly. "Your eldest, your heir, the man that I had fallen in love with, tried to murder my younger sister out of spite.

"But he did this when he was still a boy, in many ways." Tōga's eyes softened as Michiko continued to speak. "I think this was a way for him to grow up. Losing an arm, losing the sword he had spent centuries desiring and searching for, resurrecting Rin... it was all a growing period for him. He's had to come to terms with a lot of things, and, since then, he hasn't harmed Kagome. He's even protected her a few times."

"So you do not fault him for this?"

"Oh we're definitely going to be talking about this, that's for certain." Michiko's tone reminded Tōga so much of Izayoi in that moment he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. But no." She smiled up at him. "I do not fault Sesshōmaru for this."

Tōga returned the smile. “Good." The scene changed. They were back in the present. Sesshōmaru had arrived at the Border. Tōga and Michiko redirected their attention to the fight in time to see Sesshōmaru slug Inuyasha. Michiko chuckled at him. "He still hasn't grown up."

"Well, he is still a teenager, in many ways. After all, biologically he may be over nine hundred years old, but mentally and emotionally he isn't much older than me."

"That is true." Tōga sighed. "I knew my fate was tied as soon as Tessaiga was forged. I knew that people would lust after and pursue the power I left behind, and I knew that my legacy would be filled with conflict, but I am pleased to know my sons are growing up. Take care of yourself, Michiko." He touched the spot on her chest again. "If this falls into Naraku's hands, all will be lost."

"I know." Michiko smiled up at Tōga, who instinctively brought the young woman into a tight hug. He rested his chin on her head, rubbing her back.

"Take care of yourself, Michiko." Pulling away from the hug, Tōga kissed her forehead. "Be safe on this journey."

"I will be." Michiko closed her eyes in bliss. "Goodbye Tōga." The Daiyōkai faded into black, still smiling at her.

Feeling warmth on her face, Michiko blinked her eyes open, moaning as she stretched. Entei glanced back at her. She realized she was back in the physical realm, which meant what she had seen was a dream of sorts.

"Did you fly through the night, Entei?" The horse whinnied. "I see." Michiko sat up, stretching her back out. She groaned in pleasure as her spine cracked.

"Have you found him yet?" The horse snorted, shaking his mane out. "In that case, let's keep going then." Entei snorted, throwing his legs out before picking up his pace.

_'Where is that damn infant?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 6: "Tetsusaiga, the Phantom Sword" "Bukimi na Yōtō Tetsusaiga" 
> 
> 7: "Showdown! InuYasha vs. Sesshomaru" "Gekitaiketsu! Sesshōmaru tai Tetsusaiga!"
> 
> 155: "The Demon Protector of the Sacred Jewel Shard" "Shikon no Kakera o Mamoru Oni"
> 
> 156: "Final Battle at the Graveside! Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha" "Bozen Kessen! Sesshōmaru vs InuYasha"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Rin thinks of herself as the star with Sesshōmaru and Michiko as moon and sun respectively.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/65
> 
> 2) Rin loves to see the sunrise and sunset.   
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/33
> 
> 3) Sesshōmaru once had a dream he wished would have become a reality...  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/28
> 
> 4) The first time Inu no Taisho first held the sword in his hands, he knew that his fate was eternally tied to three things.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/64


	11. Chapter X: Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to ShadowStriker17 and marsmagari for your lovely comments and beautiful support. It means so much to me.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t noticed, at the end of some of the chapters are notes that showcase Headcanons. These were submitted by one of my most ardent supporters, AniMagical Productions, on Quotev, who has been there since the beginning of “Windows to the Soul”. The headcanons were a large part of the writing of this story, and have become integral to the plotline. Included in these is a link that you can copy and paste. Please do so, and read through the full headcanons. I think they fit wonderfully with the story. Each chapter also comes with its own picture that I created myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your support, and if you love the story, please let me know. I love hearing from you guys, and it honestly makes my day when I see someone has commented. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"You found him?" Entei whinnied, picking up his pace. "Let's hurry." Michiko hunched over the horse's withers, gripping his mane.

They had been traveling all day when Entei had finally picked up the scent of the infant. He was making his way towards the scent now. With the speed he was going, Michiko knew he would arrive at the destination very quickly. She started controlling her breathing, knowing she would have less time than she wanted.

_'I'll only get one shot at this. If I fail to kill the infant now, I will never get another chance again. Because if I don't kill it... I will most definitely die instead.'_

The blackette watched as the ground flew by, slowly becoming more and more barren. She realized they were headed to a valley that had been destroyed a long time prior, and was now a dry wasteland. Looking closer, Michiko easily saw the white of Kanna's figure against the brown rocks.

"Go around, Entei. I don't want to spook her into the cave." Entei snorted. As he rounded the cave, Michiko turned her coat inside out. Instead of black Kevlar being on the outside, a scarlet red cotton covered the coat. She knew it was a risk, seeing as how the human eye saw red the most easily, but she knew it was a bigger risk to wear the same outfit Naraku had killed her in when she attacked his heart. If he figured out she was alive while she wasn't traveling with Sesshōmaru, there was absolutely no chance of survival.

As soon as she was close enough, Michiko leapt off Entei's back, landing softly on the ledge next to the cave. She ran for it, unsheathing Ōritsukiba as she did so. _'Here we go!'_

Just as Michiko rounded the corner of the cave, a glass-like arm flew out, smacking into her body. With a grunt, she flew off the edge, flipping in midair to grip the ground. Straining against the burn in her fingers, Michiko grunted when her body smacked against the edge of the cliff. Wincing at the pain in her ribs, she hauled herself up over the ledge.

“What the hell!?" Her eyes widened when she saw what had attacked her: a massive demon that appeared to be made of glass. In the center of its body was a very familiar mirror, the border of which was attached to its back.  _'That... that is Kanna's mirror. Does that mean that her mirror contained this demon this whole time?'_  With a grunt, Michiko hauled herself back to her feet. Gripping Ōritsukiba, she held it on guard.

"Great. As if I needed another reason to hate mirrors. First Kikyō, and now this damned thing." She rushed the demon, trying to evade its swipe when it reached for her. When its fingers latched onto her body, she slashed at them with her sword. The demon sword did nothing. "What!?"

A fierce neigh echoed through the valley. The mirror demon looked up in time to see Entei slam his hooves on the arm that held Michiko. The arm shattered, freeing the ravenette. Entei spat fireballs at the mirror demon, causing it to shield its face with its remaining arm. Once it was distracted, Michiko ran between its legs.

Kanna was hiding behind her demon, with the infant resting on the rocks behind her. "Do not keep fighting." Kanna said softly. "You will not win."

Michiko did not answer her verbally. Instead, she rushed the young girl. She started to lift her hand, but Michiko jumped over her head. Rolling in the air, she positioned her sword to plunge it through the infant. 

_'Kanna may not have a demonic aura, but this infant does! If nothing else, I can cancel it out with Ōritsukiba.'_

Just before she could stab the infant, its eyes opened. Michiko's body froze midair, allowing the mirror demon to grab her. Michiko let out a shout of pain as the mirror demon squeezed her ribs as it pulled her out of the cave, letting out another yelp when she felt something pop out of place. Fighting through the pain, she stabbed at its hand with Ōritsukiba, only for the wounds to heal up immediately.

"What the hell?" As she was pulled over Kanna, she realized that all of the damage she was inflicting on the demon was being transferred to Kanna. "Now I see..."

Michiko let loose a short yelp of pain as the demon squeezed her again. The dislocated rib cracked under the pressure, causing her to scream. Entei whirled around faster than he had before, coming back around for another attack, his nostrils flaring in rage when he heard Michiko's shout of pain. "Entei! Aim for his head!" Michiko yelled at the horse. He neighed, a large fireball forming in his mouth. As soon as he let it loose, Michiko stabbed the demon in the neck.

The combined force of Michiko's strike and Entei's attack caused the demon's head to fly off. Because of the attack, both Kanna and the mirror demon fell over. The demon's hand instinctively loosened around Michiko, allowing her to grab onto one of Entei's hooves. The duo came back around, landing in front of the cave. To Michiko's surprise and irritation, Kanna and the infant were gone. Walking into the cave, Michiko looked around the den. With a roar of anger, she punched the wall next to her. She didn't even register it when her bones cracked.

"Dammit! She used that damn mirror as a distraction!" Michiko let loose another snarl, punching the wall again. "Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!!" She fell to her knees, exhaustion and despair washing over her.

Snuffling made her lift her head. Entei had laid down, fitting the front half of his body into the cavern. When Michiko looked at him, he nuzzled her head, nibbling at her hair. He kept at it, adding little licks until she started laughing. Entei rubbed his muzzle on her neck, tickling her with his whiskers.

"Okay, okay." Michiko sighed, hissing when her ribs protested. "Dammit. I guess that demon did more damage than I thought." She stood, using Entei's head as a fulcrum. The horse demon shuffled his way back out of the cave, slowly standing up once Michiko was situated on his back.

As Entei flew above the clouds, keeping a leisurely pace, Michiko let out a frustrated yell, pumping her arms in emphasis before flopping onto Entei's back. She immediately regretted it, her ribs screaming at her. The horse whinnied, glancing back at her. Michiko sighed heavily, patting the horse's flank. "I'll be alright, Entei. I'm just frustrated.

"I had one chance. One chance to kill Naraku without a chance for him to have revenge. I suppose I can take comfort in the fact that I was wearing something different." She sighed again, rubbing Entei's hindquarters with her outstretched arms. "All we need to be worried about right now is healing and preparing for retribution."

慈善

"A demon!" Rin and Megumi looked up at the panicked shouts. Through the window, they could see Ah-Un stand up.

"Well, I suppose that means Sesshōmaru has come for you." Makoto said. He smiled at the little girl. She returned the smile, hugging both Makoto and Megumi before running outside. The couple followed her, stopping outside their hut.

Sure enough, the young Inu Daiyōkai alighted outside their hut, his golden eyes staring at them. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" Rin greeted cheerfully, running up to him. Sesshōmaru tilted his head to look down at the girl.

"Rin. I trust you have faired well." Megumi leaned on Makoto's shoulder, her husband wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes! Megumi-sobo and Makoto-sofu have been quite kind to me." Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow slightly at the honorifics Rin gave the old couple. After nodding to the girl, he lifted his gaze, watching her run to Ah-Un. Megumi and Makoto met his eyes, the two of them bowing their heads to him. He blinked in return.

"Rin."

"Yes?" Rin peeked at him from around Ah's neck.

"Let's go." Sesshōmaru turned around, flying away from the village. Ah-Un lifted off after him, Jaken jumping into their saddle so as to not be left behind.

"Bye, Makoto-sofu! By Megumi-sobo!" Rin waved at them. "Thank you for the stories about Mama!"

Sesshōmaru tried not to wince at Rin's cry. _‘Stories_ _about her, huh?'_  An image of Michiko flashed in his mind. She was braiding Rin's hair, coaching the young girl on how to stoke a fire.  _'I am sorry, Rin. I could not find Michiko's soul. I could not bring her back.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 157: "Destroy Naraku with the Adamant Barrage" "Naraku o Tsuranuke Kongōsōha"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Michiko had a subconscious hate for mirrors.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/62


	12. Chapter XI: Rats

Naraku sat on the floor of the house, watching as Hakudōshi's body slowly healed. He himself was dressed in just his white baboon pelt. His own body was still recovering from his ordeal at the Border. "I see you're not healed yet, Hakudōshi."

"It's because of that arrow." Said arrow was lying on the ground where it had fallen after piercing Naraku and Hakudōshi; none of the demons had tried to pick it up, for fear of being purified. Kagome had fired the arrow at Naraku as he was trying to return to this world, and had ended up piercing Hakudōshi instead. Naraku could only surmise that the only reason Hakudōshi hadn't been purified completely is because he was not the intended target. "That very same arrow broke my barrier once before, you know."

"Then Kikyō must be alive. Only she could imbue an arrow with so much spiritual power that it could do this."

"You should go immediately and kill her."

_'I cannot sense her presence. Perhaps she is trying to hide herself. That would suggest she is not fully recovered then. I must now lure her out and destroy her.'_  Naraku glanced up at Hakudōshi. He had fallen asleep again.

_'What was that surge of panic I felt, though? When I returned from the Border, I felt a large amount of panic that wasn't directly mine. Could it have come from the infant? If that is the case, then perhaps Kikyō gave Kagome the arrow to distract me in the Border while she found my heart!'_  Naraku narrowed his eyes.  _'I must destroy Kikyō, before she has another chance to find my heart.'_

慈善

"Ow!" Michiko yelped in pain when her ribs decided to spasm. "Damn..." the young woman breathed out, controlling her breathing.

After her battle with the mirror demon two days prior, she had self-assessed her wounds. Sure enough, she had at least one broken rib, which meant she was out of commission for at least three weeks. Her other bruises were starting to go away, so she could only hope that her ribs would heal quickly as well.

Entei was grazing in the field nearby, his ears perking up at Michiko's yelp. She groaned and banged her head softly against the tree she was leaning against. Realizing she was just frustrated at herself, he returned to his grazing.

Michiko looked up when Entei whipped his head up, his ears perked straight up. "What is it, Entei?" The horse trotted over to Michiko, biting her cloak. "Woah!" The horse lightly tossed her onto his back before taking off. "What is going on, Entei? What is it?"

Entei shuddered, taking off above the clouds. "Woah!" Michiko yanked on his mane, causing him to stop short. "Easy, boy. Easy." she cooed, rubbing his neck soothingly. "What is going on?"

Michiko looked down, wondering if she could see the cause of Entei's fright. Her eyes widened when she saw a river of grey wash over the forest they had been resting in. "What the hell is that?" Entei shuddered again. "Easy." Once the horse calmed down, Michiko directed the horse closer to the ground. "I only want to see what is going on."

Entei obviously wasn't happy about it, but he listened anyways. They flew closer to the forest, Michiko trying to figure out what exactly the wave was. As soon as she could distinguish shapes, she allowed Entei to stop flying closer. When she heard the squeaking, Michiko knew what it was.

"Zushinezumi, the Rat master." Michiko sighed to herself, looking over the valley. It had been taken over by the rats. "Alright, Entei. Let's- woah!" Entei took off, flying high above the clouds.

"You really don't like those rats, do you?" Entei shook his head, sighing harshly. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Michiko patted his neck. "Let's find some place higher up to wait this out." As they flew by a mountain range, Michiko saw a familiar flash of red. "Is that...? Entei, go that way."

Entei turned around, flying to the mountain. As they got closer, Michiko recognized the figure standing on the ledge. Entei stopped in front of the priestess, bringing Michiko to eye level with her. "Well, fancy meeting you here, Kikyō."

"Hello, traveler. I see you have managed to tame Entei." Kikyō looked over her body. "And you have been injured recently." Michiko shrugged her left shoulder, minimizing movement of her right ribs.

"Par for the course of life." Her violaceous eyes swept over the group. "You're one short. Where is Kōchō?"

"She has gone to retrieve something for me."

"I'm assuming that 'something' has to do with the demon rats that are taking over the valley?" Kikyō nodded. "Do you know why this is happening?"

"Naraku is trying to draw me out." Michiko scoffed, turning her head to watch the hoard of demon rats. By now, there were so many of them that she could hear their squeaking from the top of the mountain.

"Lady Kikyō." Asuka spoke up. "Kōchō has returned." Michiko looked up to see the yellow Shikigami flying to them, holding a branch in her hands. The Shikigami flew in between Michiko and Kikyō, holding the branch out to the priestess.

"Here, Lady Kikyō. I brought it for you: the branch of Okatama that you asked me to find." Kikyō took the branch.

"Good. Asuka, Kōchō, it is time to leave."

"Need a lift?" Kikyō looked up at Michiko. "Come on now. How do you expect to go anywhere with that down there?" Michiko emphasized 'that' by jabbing her thumb over her shoulder and down, gesturing to the living floor of the valley. After a moment, Kikyō nodded.

"Thank you." She climbed onto Entei's back behind Michiko, careful of her spiritual powers. "Asuka, Kōchō. Follow behind us."

"Yes, Lady Kikyō." they chorused. Entei flew away, the Shikigami following behind him.

"So, where are we headed?" Michiko asked the priestess.

"Go to that valley." Kikyō pointed to a valley that was untouched by the rats. Michiko nodded, directing Entei. When the horse touched down, Kikyō jumped off, Kochō and Asuka landing behind her.. "You might want to leave now."

"Why?" Michiko tilted her head.

"I am about to cast a Mayose. It will not affect Entei, but it will draw the demon rats here."

"Say no more. I'm gone." Michiko nudged Entei's flanks. He took off, also eager to get away from the rats. Michiko glanced back, watching as Kikyō placed the branch inside of a star she had drawn. A massive tree began growing from the branch.

"Wow..." Michiko watched as the tree extended into the clouds, further than she could see. "Impressive, I have to admit." Entei snorted. "Yeah yeah. Let's go. I really don't want to be around when all of those rats start coming here." Entei snorted again, picking up his pace.

"Hey Entei." He glanced back at her. "Let's go back to Saint Hijiri's village." The horse blinked in surprise. "My grandmother is there. She will be happy to see me again, and we both need to rest." The horse snorted. "Relax. Hijiri was Kikyō. You're not in any danger."

With a neigh, the horse changed direction. Michiko felt her heart lift in joy at the thought of seeing her grandparents again.  _'Hold on, Megumi. I'm coming home to see you.'_

慈善

"Megumi, there's another demon coming." A young boy poked his head into the hut. "It's a white horse with flaming hooves and mane."

"Entei?" Megumi stood up, walking out with the boy. Makoto was walking her way, elders following behind him. With Hijiri gone, the village had become like any ordinary one. Because of his age, Makoto was appointed chief.

The crowd watched as the demon horse flew closer to them. When he was just above their heads, Megumi smiled broadly. "Michiko!" The figure on the back of the horse waved, her own smile lighting up her face.

"Hi Megumi!" When Entei touched down, the horse kneeled, allowing Michiko to slide off. Just before Megumi could hug her, Michiko held out her hands in a barrier. "Easy. I have a few broken ribs."

"Michiko..." Megumi sighed. Shaking her head, she gently hugged the girl around her shoulders. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Some food would be nice." The crowd chuckled at Michiko's quip. Makoto smiled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"You've changed, Michiko, and for the better." The ravenette shrugged, smirking.

"Yeah well, traveling the world and fighting demons will do that to a person." The young boys gasped in amazement.

"You've been fighting demons!?"

"How many have you killed!?"

"That's amazing!?"

"Alright alright." Makoto hushed the children. "I'm sure Michiko will tell you all her stories later. Right now, let her rest and heal." The boys groaned, but listened. Michiko flashed a grateful smile at her grandfather, following the two to their hut. Entei curled up under the trees, sighing heavily before falling asleep.

"It seems you've been through much." Megumi said as she helped Michiko strip of her cloak and weapons.

"Oh you have no idea." Michiko smiled, taking the cup of water. "Let's start with today and the demon rats I've been running from, and work back from there, yeah?"

慈善

"So Saint Hijiri is Lady Kikyō, huh?" Michiko nodded. Makoto sighed heavily, leaning against the wall of the hut. "Amazing. No wonder she was able to stave off the demon birds."

"Why hasn't she returned?" Megumi asked.

"She is being hunted by Naraku, the one who killed me." Michiko sighed, wincing when she breathed too deeply and strained her healing ribs. Megumi noticed, reaching over to readjust the girl's bandages. Her torso was bandaged tightly to ensure her ribs were held as securely as possible. She was wearing a sports bra, not that Makoto or Megumi knew what it was. "She is in hiding right now, preventing Naraku from finding her so that she will be able to rebuild her spiritual power so she can kill him."

"I see." Makoto looked up when a young man walked into the hut, his head held haughtily. "May I help you?"

"I am here to ask for your granddaughter's hand." He bowed to the old man.

"You can ask the granddaughter herself." The boy started, turning his head to look at Michiko. He blushed when he realized she was topless. "But I can tell you now: my answer is no." The boy's gaze hardened.

"I can offer you much."

"Can you offer me safety?" Michiko matched his glare with her own. "Can you stand on your own against an army of the undead? Have you battled demons on the Border of the Netherworld? Have you risked your life to save mine?

"Can you offer me a kingdom? Can you offer me peace within the walls of a castle? Can you offer me a life of comfort without worry? Can you offer me the ability to rule over hundreds of thousands of lives?"

Makoto and Megumi exchanged a glance. The boy had become increasingly pale as Michiko asked him questions about what he could offer her, questions she knew he couldn't answer. Michiko, on the other hand, was smirking triumphantly.

"If you cannot offer me that, then I have no interest in you or your proposal." Michiko sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall, signaling she was done speaking on the matter. After a few moments, the boy left the hut, significantly more humble than when he walked in.

"Well now," Makoto teased. "Who is this man who can offer you so much?" Michiko blushed, turning her head to stare at her weapons.

"One who can offer me even more." she whispered softly, running her hand over her scabbard. "Should I be able to return to his side."

慈善

Kikyō walked through the remains of a village. Huts had been destroyed, and the skeletons of humans and animals lay strewn everywhere.  _'Naraku... you would stoop to such depths just to lure me out?!'_  She continued walking, her resolve firm.

Eventually, she found a stream. Kneeling by it, she took out a dagger from her quiver. After washing the dagger in the water, she cut off a lock of her hair. "Asuka, Kōchō." Kikyō wrapped it in cloth and turned, holding the lock out. "Take this and go." The Shikigami nodded.

After handing Kikyō her quiver and her bow, Kōchō took the lock of hair and flew off, Asuka right behind her. Kikyō watched them go.  _'If Naraku wants me, I will go find him.'_  Lifting her quiver to her shoulder, Kikyō started walking after her Shikigami.

慈善

Through the snowstorm, a figure walked unhindered. It had taken him two weeks, but he had finally found what he was searching for. He walked into the mountain, uncaring about anything that might have followed him. He knew he could handle any enemies.

Besides, it wasn't like the host of what he sought was going to be of any issue to him. All he desired was what lay within this cavern.

Finally, he saw what he sought. A blue sphere, glowing with light blue, purple, and pink lights, was perched in a pedestal made of three claws. Naraku picked up the sphere, chuckling to himself when he felt the effects.

"Who are you?" A deep voice rumbled around the cave. "Who dares to disturb my sleep?" 

"I am Naraku, and I have need of this." He turned on his heel, and began walking away. As he did, he saw several parasite chrysalis starting to awaken.  _'That could be a bother. I will have Kagura and Kohaku deal with them if they become troublesome.'_

Naraku walked back into the snowstorm, his prize in hand. The white soon obscured his figure and his scent, preventing anyone from tracking him.

_'Let's see you find my heart again this time, Kikyō.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 158: "Stampede of the Countless Demon Rats" "Daibōsō Musū no Yūkai Nezumi"
> 
> 159: "Kohaku's Decision and Sango's Heart" "Kohaku no Ketsui to Sango no Kokoro"
> 
> 164: "Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo, Our Worst Enemy!" "Saikyō no Teki, Yadori Sanagi Shippō"


	13. Chapter XII: Crystals

"Easy Entei!" Michiko leapt up, grabbing a hold of the horse's neck. She swung onto his back, using her sword to slash through the parasite that had attempted to latch onto the horse. Once Entei was free of it, he let out a fire blast that destroyed the others that were flying towards him.

Over the past week, parasite chrysalis had been appearing every day, freaking out the village. At first, it had been one here and there, giving cause to believe they were seeking out a new host. However, as of the past few days, the chrysalis had been appearing by the dozens.

"Amanokaze!" Michiko swept her magnolia bark Tessen across her body, the whirlwind causing the chrysalis to crash into each other, their bodies exploding on impact. It was only once she and Entei had cleared the skies did they return to the ground.

"Michiko, what is going on?" Megumi called up to the girl. She had yet to dismount Entei. Instead she was staring in the direction the chrysalis had come.

"I do not know... but I do know this: we cannot stay here any longer." Michiko smiled sorrowfully down at Megumi. "We are a danger to you."

Megumi sighed, nodding in agreement. “I know..." She lifted her hands, a package wrapped in cloth held in them. "Take this. These are bandages and ointment for your wounds, and some food. You clearly aren't eating enough."

Michiko chuckled softly, reaching down to take the package from the old woman. “Thank you, Megumi." Michiko straightened, looking out over the village. "Take care of yourselves!" As Entei lifted off, cries of benediction and well wishes filled the air. Michiko waved at the village, waiting until she couldn't see them anymore before turning around.

"Alright Entei." Michiko sighed heavily, gingerly prodding at her ribs. It had been three weeks since her battle with Kanna and the mirror demon. Her ribs were healing nicely, but they were still sore. "If we want to find answers, we're going to need to find someone who has them." Lifting her head, she patted Entei's neck. "Let's go find my sister."

慈善

Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's haori tightly, the half demon running at a fast pace, even for him. He had picked up the scent of the original host of the parasite chrysalis, and was chasing after it so as to avoid having it get away again. "It's near. I smell a demon."

Turned out, they didn't need to worry about not seeing the demon, cause a mountain directly in front of them started to move.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Look! That mountain-!" She hopped off the half demon's back.

"I-it's moving!" Shippō stuttered. When the dust cleared, the face of a massive demon met them.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Instead of answering verbally, the demon mountain swung a massive fist at the group. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. The mountain's fist created a crater where they had been. "The hell are you doing!? Are you one of Naraku's henchmen!?"

"Naraku?" The demon mountain put his fist back by his side. "Naraku, you say? The very name of the fool who entered my body, and disturbed my sleep."

"What? Naraku entered this giant demon's body?" Inuyasha was no small amount of horrified.

"I was awakened from my two hundred year slumber after deeply inhaling his filthy aura, and miasma. He stole the protective stone from within my body."

"Protective stone?" Miroku reiterated.

"Where is Naraku?" The demon mountain reared up, pulling his fist up with him. "If you're hiding him, you won't be spared!"

"Idiot. I ain't hidin' him! We're after Naraku too!" Inuyasha swept Kagome up and away from the swung fist of the mountain, dodging boulders that were dislodged by the punch.

"Tell me where Naraku is!" the demon mountain demanded. "Until you do, all will suffer my wrath!"

"I already told you, I don't know!" Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga, unsheathing it as a precaution. "I'm looking for Naraku myself!"

"Hang on a minute!" Miroku interrupted. "You mentioned that Naraku had stolen your protective stone." he addressed the mountain. "What is this protective stone you speak of?"

"A stone that is vital for me, Gakusanjin. The stone acts as a barrier that allows me to continue my slumber undisturbed: the Fuyōheki." The mountain explained.

"Master Gakusanjin, the Fuyōheki is the stone that keeps you passive as a demon mountain?" Miroku clarified.

"It dissipates my demonic aura, and keeps enemies from approaching, so that I will not engage in unnecessary battles."

"His demonic aura?" Inuyasha breathed. 

"If Naraku got a hold of the Fuyōheki, would his demonic aura disappear?" Kagome asked.

"He might have taken it so he can hide it from us." Sango mused.

"What kind of shape is this Fuyōheki that acts as a barrier for you?" Inuyasha asked Gakusanjin. "What color is it? Does it have a scent?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll get it back for you."

"I do not trust you!" Gakusanjin lifted his fist again.

"You always wake up in such a bad mood?!" Inuyasha barked. As Gakusanjin started to slam down his fist, Inuyasha attacked with his Wind Scar. The effect was as expected: Gakusanjin was knocked to his knees, with no small amount of damage. Inuyasha resheathed the Tessaiga. "We ain't gonna get anything more outta him, I guarantee ya'. Let's go."

"Youngster." The half demon looked back at Gakusanjin. "Why didn't you kill me? You could have."

"Heh. Did you want me to kill ya?" Kagome ran forward, placing her hand on Inuyasha's to prevent him from drawing the Tessaiga.

"He held back because there's no sense in fighting you." Miroku answered. "We have only one enemy: Naraku. If we happen to find the Fuyōheki along the way, we will return it to you." After a few seconds, Gakusanjin lifted his fist again.

"Haven't had enough?" Inuyasha took up a firmer stance.

"Take some." Gakusanjin lifted his arm over his head. As he did so, crystals fell from his elbow and underarm.

"What are they?" Shippō wondered.

"Crystals of my demonic aura. Grab a few. When you are near the Fuyōheki, the aura of the crystals will disappear. If you move away from it, the aura will reappear."

"This will help in locating Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed as he picked up a few crystals.

"It looks like Gakusanjin has decided to trust us." Sango mused.

"Yes." Miroku agreed.

"Thanks." Kagome said genuinely. "That will help."

"Enough. Now go." Gakusanjin turned away from the group, making his way across the forest.

From the shadows of the trees, Michiko and Entei watched the entire exchange. Gakusanjin's aura was so large, it easily hid Entei's and Michiko's presence. Just before they could leave the shadows, Kagura alighted from the sky, grabbing a crystal herself. Once she left, Michiko waited a few minutes before walking out herself.

"So..." Michiko picked up several crystals, looking at them. They glowed a light green, and she could sense a small bit of demonic aura emanating from the crystal. "These contain Gakusanjin's demonic aura." Entei leaned down, sniffing at the crystals. "Means it could probably hide yours too, huh boy?" Michiko rubbed the horse's head, leaning her forehead on his.

Michiko stuffed the crystal into her pocket above her heart. Glancing back at the others scattered around the area, she decided to grab more. She scoured the area, placing a small crystal in each of the several hidden pockets in her armor.  _'This way, if I lose one, I have several backups. Two is one and one is none after all.'_

Once she had filled her pockets, Michiko grabbed one more to hold.  _'Decoy it may be, but it's a useful decoy at least.'_  Entei walked over, nudging Michiko to his back. She mounted him, deciding to sit side-saddle instead of Western. "Let's go, Entei."

慈善

Naraku stood in front of his incarnations, once more dressed in nothing but his white baboon pelt. His body had again been destroyed, this time by an arrow fired by Kikyō's own hand, but his test had been a success. Well, not a complete success. Kikyō still lived, but that could easily be taken care of, now that he had this.

"This Fuyōheki will mask your demonic aura." Naraku told the incarnation that held the orb. "The previous owner said he used it to keep himself from senseless fighting." The half demon chuckled. "So, how will you use it?"

The infant smirked, his eyes narrowing in twisted glee as he thought of a plan. “I need an armor. This girl is not sufficient protection."

Naraku glanced at Kanna. As per usual, she did not react. “What do you mean?" Naraku interrogated.

"A demon wearing a red coat attacked me while you were at the Border. It was barely held at bay by Kanna's mirror demon."

Naraku hummed, his eyes narrowing. "In that case, where do you intend to start?"

慈善

"Damn demon!" Michiko sliced through the neck of the beast that attacked her. Entei neighed as he trampled over smaller ones, their bodies squishing under his hooves if they weren't engulfed in flame. "Amanokaze!" She blew away the remnants of the demons, causing them to crash against each other. The force at which they hit each other caused them to snap in half.

"What the hell is going on?" Michiko walked over to the now fully dead demons, looking at their faces. The ones she and Entei had faced earlier in the week appeared to be fully demon, albeit demons mixed in with demons. However, as the day had progressed, the demons had become more and more human like. "This is seriously starting to freak me out."

Entei whinnied, shaking his body to remove blood from his coat. "I agree Entei." Michiko looked down at her blood-stained clothing, cringing at the stench. "Let's go wash off in the river down there." The horse snorted, following Michiko down the incline.

Once they made it to the bank, Michiko stripped down. Entei jumped into the deeper end of the pool, rolling around to remove the blood from his coat. Michiko dove into the water, scrubbing her scalp free of blood and bone fragments. Once the water around her ran clear, she did the same for her clothes.

Entei walked out of the water. When she glanced at him, Michiko's eyes widened. "Entei no!!" The horse widened his stance, shaking his entire body to shake as much water off of his coat as possible. Michiko squealed, shielding her face from the downpour of water. "You damn horse!" she laughed.

Entei tossed his head, staring down at Michiko triumphantly. It was almost as if he was saying "What are you going to do about that?" Michiko pushed her bangs from her face, glaring at the horse. After a moment, she started laughing. Entei ducked his head, snorting softly.

"Yeah yeah. You win this round, damn horse." Michiko walked out of the water, taking her clothes with her. She tossed them onto boulders, spreading them out as far as they could go so they could dry quickly.

With a sigh, Michiko laid down on the sand, letting the sun dry her off. Entei flopped over unceremoniously, heaving a massive sigh. Michiko laughed softly. "I agree Entei. We both need a vacation."

慈善

"What the hell is that?" Michiko mused to herself. She and Entei flew above the clouds, looking down at the scene devolving below them.

Inuyasha and his group had finally discovered Hakudōshi and his Frankenstein demon. Inuyasha was more than eager to engage in a battle with the two, with the group hanging back. Hakudōshi told his creation to engage in battle with Inuyasha, who openly dared the incarnation to go through with it.

_'So that thing's name is Mōryōmaru. Perfect Monster, huh? Interesting.'_  The monstrosity started to stand up.

"Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha attacked, sending spears of adamant at the enemy. When the dust cleared, nothing was left.

"Above you!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha looked up in time to dodge an attack from Mōryōmaru. Mōryōmaru had grown wings from his back, dodging Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha destroyed the tentacle that had tried to stab him before, the destroyed flesh falling around him.

"Adamant-!" When Inuyasha tried to swing again, the pieces of flesh wrapped around his body and Tessaiga, freezing him in place. Kagome screamed his name, not that it was going to do much good. Inuyasha strained against the flesh. Tessaiga reacted, coating itself in adamant splinters. "Adamant...." Inuyasha lifted the massive blade over his head. "Barrage!" Inuyasha managed to swing it down, releasing the attack.

Suddenly, Hakudōshi jumped off his monster's shoulder. Creating a barrier around himself, he took the full brunt of Inuyasha's attack, his barrier eventually yielding to the onslaught, causing his body to be torn to shreds. The flesh of Mōryōmaru released itself from Inuyasha, instead going after Miroku. It knocked him down and, after taking something from his kimono, flew away with Mōryōmaru and Hakudōshi.

_'How very interesting.'_  "Come on Entei." The horse whinnied, rearing slightly before galloping away. "Follow Mōryōmaru’s scent. Whatever it is, it has to do with Naraku's heart." As Entei flew after the incarnations, Michiko felt worry rise in her heart.

_'Is this because I failed? Is Naraku creating this perfect monster because I failed to kill his heart? It must be.'_  Michiko groaned to herself, ducking her head. _'I cannot believe I was so sloppy. Now I have even more issues to contend with.'_  Looking down at her hand, Michiko watched the crystal in her palm. There was no change in it.

_'Still... Mōryōmaru took Miroku's, so that means that Hakudōshi is involved with the Fuyōheki somehow. Whatever it is, he doesn't want Inuyasha and the others to know where the Fuyōheki is.'_  

Entei whinnied. "What, what is it?" Michiko looked up, before groaning in realization. "You lost them, didn't you?"

Entei huffed, dropping his head. "It's okay, boy." Michiko patted his neck, soothing the horse. "It's not your fault." The horse alighted in a field, huffing again. "It's okay. They were pretty fast, and Hakudōshi is known for obscuring his scent; something he picked up from his master."

Michiko slid off the horse, landing softly on her toes. Regaining her balance, she cracked her back, groaning in pleasure when her spine popped. She tested her ribs, smiling when she only felt a slight soreness. "Guess I've still got my healing abilities. That's at least something.

"It's almost sundown. Might as well get ready for the night." Reaching up, she let her hair down from its ponytail. Her locks wrapped around her head and torso, falling to her mid-thigh. Since she had arrived in the Feudal Era, she hadn't cut her hair as she used to, instead trimming her ends when they started to split.

Entei settled against some trees, grooming his coat. Michiko took a clue from him, settling against his flank. She pulled out a dagger from her leg sheath, splitting her hair in half, and swept each half over her shoulders. As Entei groomed his coat, Michiko started trimming her split ends. It had been several months since she had last done it, and it was long since overdue.

_'I wonder what Rin is doing now. She would be about ten now. Hm, double digits.'_  Michiko sighed, moving from her left shoulder to her right.  _'I am missing out on so much. I need to kill Naraku as quickly as possible, so I can return to my daughter.'_

"My daughter..." Michiko sighed wistfully, placing her dagger back in her leg sheath. "I never thought I would ever say that. Though... I'm not certain I still have a right to say that." Michiko looked up at the sky, watching it become dark.

"I am so sorry, Rin. I must have caused you so much pain when I left you... when Naraku killed me at Mount Hakurei. I must have caused your heart to break again, something no mother should ever due to her daughter." Michiko sighed, collapsing heavily against Entei's flank. "I never was cut out for motherhood, I suppose."

慈善

"We have to stop meeting like this, Kikyō." Michiko chuckled to herself. The priestess was staring at her, an obviously unhappy look on her face. "Let me guess: you're tracking Mōryōmaru too."

"Mōryōmaru?" The priestess questioned. "I do not know of this Mōryōmaru, but I was tracking an immense evil presence."

"Hm." Michiko shrugged. "Well, in any case. We appear to be going the same way, so we'll just stick together I guess." Michiko hopped onto Entei's back. She glanced down at Kikyō. "You want up?"

"I will walk, thank you." Michiko shrugged, motioning for Kikyō to take the lead. The priestess did, Entei falling in behind. The trio continued in silence for a while, the only sound being Entei's hooves and Kikyō's footfalls on the ground.

"Michiko." Kikyō blinked in surprise. She looked up at her companion. In the silence, she had pulled her hood up over her head.

"What?"

"I told you that if you fulfilled your promise to heal my future, I would give you my name. You fulfilled your promise, thus I have given you my name. My name is Michiko."

"Child on the righteous path, hm?" Kikyō smiled softly. "Your parents named you well."

"I was named after you."

"What?" Kikyō stared up at Michiko in shock. "What do you mean?"

"My mother came from a long line of shrine maidens and demon slayers. She idolized you, the undead priestess who did everything she could to get revenge on the one who killed her. The priestess who, no matter what happened to her, stayed on the righteous path." Michiko chuckled hollowly. "My father was a piece of shit, so, in many ways, my name was a light. The only one I had for a long time."

"I see." Kikyō smiled genuinely up at the young woman. "I am honored to have you as a namesake." Michiko glanced down at her. After a few moments, she sighed heavily. "Yet something still haunts you."

"You once asked if I hated you."

"You said you did."

"But not for the reasons you think." Michiko sighed again. "I... I hate you because you remind me of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mirrors reflect everything about you. They reflect your successes, and your failures. They reflect your achievements, and they reflect your disappointments. What-ifs and what-could-have-beens exist in mirrors." Michiko was looking straight ahead, not meeting Kikyō's eyes. "When they break, not only do you bleed, but they bring seven years of bad luck. When you try to fix it, you only bleed more."

"I, I do not understand."

"You reflect everything my mother believed I could be, and all of the pain I have ever caused my sister. You force me to come to terms with my own shortcomings, and I hate you for that."

"Michiko..." Kikyō stopped walking, prompting Entei to pause as well. "Perhaps that means it is time you forgive yourself." Michiko glanced down at the priestess. "You once told me "No matter how much good we do, we cannot save our souls on our own. In the end, our mistakes will always condemn us.”, and you asked if I agreed."

"I remember."

"I do not agree." Kikyō's gaze hardened, but it wasn't harsh by any means. "I do agree that our mistakes can condemn us, but I do not believe they will  _always_  condemn us. If we ask for forgiveness from the ones we have wronged, and if we forgive ourselves for being human, we can save our souls from the bondage of guilt and remorse. That is what I believe, Michiko. Do you understand that?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Kikyō began walking again, Entei following.

"Yes..." Michiko responded softly a little while later. "I understand." Kikyō smiled, but it disappeared when she felt an ominous presence.

"Michiko, hide yourself in that cave." Michiko opened her mouth to argue, but Kikyō glared. "I will not risk both of us falling prey to whatever is up ahead." Realizing the priestess was right, Entei and Michiko listened to her. They ducked under an overhang, watching as Kikyō stood her ground.

_'Just like Mount Hakurei.'_  Michiko turned her head, trying to see where Kikyō was staring. Her own violet eyes widened in shock when she saw a small white figure making her way over the barren rocks.  _'Kanna!'_

"That infant..." Kikyō started. "Is that Naraku's heart?" Kanna stared at Kikyō, her normally blank expression showing the slightest bit of surprise. It was clear she did not expect this.

"Nothing's stopping me. I will put an end to Naraku's life." Kikyō strung an arrow, pointing it directly at Kanna and the infant. "That's what this means."

"You are mistaken." Kanna said. "You cannot do it."

_'What does she mean by-?'_  "Kikyō look out!" Michiko shouted at the priestess. She quickly turned around, dodging the attack that had come from the sky. Michiko gritted her teeth. "Mōryōmaru..." she growled. Sliding off Entei, she fixed the horse with a stern glare. "Stay put. No arguments."

Unsheathing Ōritsukiba, Michiko ran around the edge of the overhang to climb on top of it. Kikyō restrung the arrow and fired at Mōryōmaru, only for him to split his body apart. Green glowing orbs were wrapped in the flesh as it moved with a purpose towards the undead priestess.

_'He hasn't noticed me yet. Good.'_  Michiko jumped on a piece of flesh, using it to propel her up towards the creature. It barely dodged her sword, but it could not dodge her kick. Michiko twisted midair, pulling out her Heaven Tessen. "Amanokaze!" She swept the Tessen across her body, the whirlwind hitting Mōryōmaru straight on. It shouted in pain as the right half of its face and torso were ripped away.

"You'll pay for that!" it roared.

_'It, it can talk!?'_  Flipping again, Michiko hit the ground hard, sliding to a stop. She looked up at the sky, only to growl in frustration when she couldn't see Mōryōmaru. "Well, that was different." Turning her head, she saw Kikyō staring into a ravine. Her body language was defeated.  _'Okay. I feel a little better about failing to kill the infant the first time around.'_

"Michiko." The ravenette hummed, lifting her head. "What is that Tessen?"

"A gift..." Michiko rubbed her thumb over the handguard of her Tessen, stroking her pommel of her sword with her opposite thumb. "From Sesshōmaru and Tōtōsai."

"I see." Michiko started walking towards the priestess. When she stumbled as she tried to stand up, Michiko caught her before she could fall over the cliff. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Michiko sighed. "You used up a lot of spiritual pressure in those attacks, didn't you?" The priestess nodded. "Do you have enough to summon your Shikigami?"

"I... I don't think so."

"Alright then." Lifting a hand to her mouth, Michiko blew a shrill whistle. Entei cantered over. "We'll take you somewhere safe. After that you're on your own. Deal?"

"Deal." Michiko nodded, hopping onto Entei behind Kikyō. "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it." As Entei flew back to a forested area, Michiko mulled over an idea in her head. "Say, Kikyō."

"Yes?"

"You know about Kohaku, correct?"

"The young demon slayer boy that Naraku has under his control. What about him?"

"His life is tied to the Shikon Jewel Shard in his back. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"But you still intend on taking his life for the purpose of completing the Jewel."

"It is the only option. His shard is the last, aside from Kōga's and the shard in Kagome's possession." Michiko glanced down at Kikyō's.

"What if I told you something to the opposite?" Kikyō glanced back at the ravenette.

"I do not know if there is another way to save Kohaku's life, but his shard and Kōga's are not the last shards."

"What do you mean?" Kikyō's eyes were wide with shock. "What about Kagome's shard?"

"It's a fake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 164: "Possessed by a Parasite: Shippo, Our Worst Enemy!" "Saikyō no Teki, Yadori Sanagi Shippō"
> 
> 165: "The Ultimate Key to Defeating Naraku" "Naraku o Taosu Saidai no Tegakari"
> 
> 166-167: "The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard!" "Futari no Kizuna - Shikon no Kakera o Tsukae!"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Michiko had never thought of herself as being capable in motherhood.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/67
> 
> 2) Michiko had a subconscious hate for mirrors.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/62


	14. Chapter XIII: Wind

"As I pass through the lengthy struggle of life, in this fleeting world, I cannot help but long for the midnight moon, I once saw."  Kanna stood in front of Naraku, her mirror showing him the dungeon below the castle they resided in. In his right hand, the half-demon held a beating heart.

"Do not let him escape, Kagura." In the dungeon, Kagura stood in front of the cell that housed Goryōmaru. The resurrected human was sitting quietly, his eyes closed. As Kagura watched, a purple mist appeared inside the cell. Demons appeared out of the mist and, upon seeing Goryōmaru, attacked.

Goryōmaru's right arm opened and began to glow. Shafts of light split the demons in half, causing their corpses to fall to the earth. Once all had fallen, tentacles emerged from the arm and brought the pieces into the arm, where they were absorbed.

_'He's consuming them.'_  Kagura thought. "Hey, Goryōmaru. What exactly are you, and why has Naraku imprisoned you in here?"

"If you truly wish to know the answer to your questions," Kagura looked over her shoulder at the owner of the new voice. "Then release him."

"Hakudōshi."

"You're too afraid of Naraku to follow through." Hakudōshi scoffed.

"I suppose you have no fear of betraying Naraku." Kagura shot back.

"Enough of this." Goryōmaru interrupted. “The time has come for you to make a choice, Kagura. Will you die as a slave to Naraku, or will you escape with me and have your freedom?"

"What? Freedom?"

"Yes, freedom." Hakudōshi reiterated. "If you truly desire liberation from Naraku then you must destroy him." Hakudōshi smirked up at Kagura. "I assure you: when the time comes, I will return your heart to you before I obliterate Naraku."

"Huh." Kagura scoffed. "And? What do you expect me to do once Goryōmaru has been released?"

"We still lack the necessary power to overcome him, and there's only one way to obtain it."

"Now I see." Kagura averted her gaze. "You need Jewel Shards, right?"

慈善

Michiko groaned as she stretched her arms above her head. It had been a couple weeks since she had left Kikyō in a safe place after their battle with Mōryōmaru. She had stayed close by until the priestess had enough spiritual energy to summon her Shikigami and put up a barrier, after which the two parted ways. Michiko had decided to remain on the outskirts, the barrier preventing them from approaching the priestess because of Michiko's weapons and Entei's aura. Every once in a while, Michiko would test the barrier, ensuring Kikyō was recovering her spiritual powers. So far, the barrier remained strong.

_'Hard to believe it's spring again.'_  Michiko sighed, tilting her head back so she could look up at the sky.  _'Seems like just yesterday I was setting out in the autumn from Jinenji's home to pursue Naraku, and already winter has come and gone.'_  She chuckled to herself. "Hard to believe I'm already nineteen. Just two springs ago I was traveling with Sesshōmaru to avoid being married off, and now I am traveling to kill the one separating me from the ones I love."

She glanced over her shoulder at Entei. The horse was laying on his side, perfectly content to nap the day away. "You know..." the horse cracked an eye open. "For a supposedly fearsome demon, you're awfully lazy." Entei huffed, lifting his head to place it back on the ground further away from Michiko. "Proving my point," she sang softly. Entei just huffed again.

"Still, you have a point." Michiko walked over to the horse, laying down against his stomach. "Just don't crush me, yeah?" Her only response was deep breathing from the horse.

Reaching inside a pocket, Michiko pulled out a crystal. Its demonic energy still glowed. Michiko wove it between her fingers, tossing it up and down a few times.

_'Naraku... where is your heart?'_  She looked back up at the sky. _‘Sesshōmaru…_ _where are you right now?'_

慈善

Jaken sneezed, fumbling for the crystal. He managed to grab it before it fell into the river, but fell flat on his face in the process. Ah-Un paused beside him. "Master Jaken, are you sick?" Rin asked him.

"No, but I had the overwhelming sensation that someone is talking about me."

"Jaken." Everyone looked over to Sesshōmaru who was further ahead. "Have there been any changes in the crystal?"

"Not at all. I can still sense a demonic aura." Sesshōmaru stopped listening after that, instead continuing to walk alongside the stream. Rin began to sing about Jaken being left behind as she followed the Daiyōkai.

_'Kagura gave me this crystal in order to track Naraku, but that is difficult to do without any leads.'_ Sesshōmaru lifted his head, sniffing the air.  _'There are no discernable scents in the air. Either Naraku is beyond my range for the moment, or he is behind a barrier.'_  Sesshōmaru huffed to himself.

_'Michiko... it has been six months since you died. I was unable to find your soul at the Border between this world and the next, and yet...'_  He glanced back at the pack tied to Ah-Un's saddle. The sash that he had picked up in Michiko's old village was tied to the top, the crimson fabric a stark contrast to the black fabric of the bag.

_'Your scent was present at my father's grave. Why is that? Did Father see you as you passed on? Did he comfort you before you passed on to the next world?'_  

"Lord Sesshōmaru?" The Daiyōkai glanced back at Rin. She was opening and closing the Tessen he had given her; it was one of Michiko's old pair. Kagome possessed the twin. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Rin continued to stare at him, but she returned her attention to the Tessen in her hand soon enough.

"I wonder what Mama is doing right now." Sesshōmaru barely refrained from wincing. "Do you think she is following Naraku as well, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

For once, Jaken did not immediately begin berating the girl about "how absurd" the idea was. “W-w-well, I-I-I..." Jaken stammered, but he couldn't formulate the words.

"Yes." Sesshōmaru bit out, though he ensured his voice remained steady. "I am certain she is, Rin." He hated lying to the girl, but if it brought her comfort, he would do so again.

"Okay!" Rin cheered, beginning to hum as she played with the Tessen. Sesshōmaru increased his pace ever so slightly, metaphorically running away from the conversation by physically leaving the place in which it had taken place.

_'Michiko...'_  Tenseiga pulsed at his side. Sesshōmaru glanced at it, narrowing his eyes when he realized why it was doing so.  _'I do not need your comfort. I know I will see her again, someday.'_

慈善

"Guess it's a good thing we decided to stick around." Kikyō looked up, her eyes narrowing in frustration when she saw Michiko standing there with Entei. "If Entei and I can walk in here unhindered, even with his aura and my weapons, you are really struggling, aren't you Kikyō?"

"I do not need you to point out the obvious, Michiko."

The violaceous-eyed ravenette sighed heavily. “What is going on, Kikyō? You should have recovered from your battle with Mōryōmaru by now." Michiko glanced at the Shikigami floating by the priestess. "You've recovered enough to keep those two around constantly."

"The wound has reopened." Kikyō moved her kimono aside, showing the slash in her shoulder. "I used too much spiritual power, and now it reopened because I do not have enough power to heal it permanently." Michiko winced softly. "It is not your fault, Michiko." Kikyō smiled gently at the girl. "I do not regret healing you."

"So..." Michiko sat on the ground, dropping her hood. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I have a plan."  The priestess stood up. "You must remain here, within the barrier. It will hide your's and Entei's presences." With a wave of Kikyō's hand, Kōchō and Asuka disappeared. "Remain here. I will return."

"Yeah yeah." Michiko waved nonchalantly, collapsing against a tree root. She pulled a leg up to rest her arm on it, closing her eyes. "Whatever you say." Cracking an eye open, Michiko watched Kikyō leave.

"What do you think, Entei?" Michiko tilted her head back, looking up at the horse. He looked down at her, huffing into her face. Michiko scrunched up her nose when the horse's breath was forced into her nostrils. "Lovely."

Entei seemed to smirk before nudging her nose with his. He then laid down on the opposite side of the root, grooming himself. Michiko leaned her head back, looking up at the sky. It was midday, the perfect time for a nap.

It seemed she had not been asleep for more than a few minutes when she was snapped awake by a hit to the chest. Immediately on guard, she grabbed her sword, only to realize something was glowing from inside her shirt. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

_'What... what is this?'_  Michiko opened her coat, looking down at her chest.

_"Go. Defeat Naraku. Defeat Naraku, no matter what it takes. Fight with the priestess, and defeat Naraku."_

"What was that voice?" Michiko mused to herself. "Who was that just now?"

Almost as quickly as the glow appeared, it vanished, leaving the ordinary appearance. Michiko narrowed her eyes, watching it for a bit before placing her shirt back in its place. She placed Ōritsukiba back in its sheath and returned to her previous position.

_'Well, whatever that was about, it's over now.'_  She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky again. "Besides, I'm certain Kikyō had something to do with that. I'll have to ask her about it when she gets back.

慈善

Kohaku ran through the forest, following after Lady Kikyō. In the heat of battle against Mōryōmaru, he had accidentally revealed that he remembered his sister. Had it not been for Sango and Inuyasha, he would have been killed by Mōryōmaru. When Sango confronted him afterwards, he admitted that he remembered everything.

The group had convinced him to go back to his village with his sister, the group following with them. He and Sango had placed flowers on the graves of their father and their friends, and returned to a hut. Later that night, he had received orders from the Shard in his neck: _Go. Defeat Naraku. Defeat Naraku, no matter what it takes. Find the priestess, and defeat Naraku._

_'When Lady Kagome spoke last night... Lady Kagome spoke as if she had been in both mine and Sister's position before. She spoke as if she understood on a personal level why I can't say with Sister... But she spoke as if she knew what Sister was feeling too._

_'I must defeat Naraku, so that Sister may live.'_

The priestess he was following started to lower herself into a grove of trees up ahead. Kohaku slowed down, deciding to walk the rest of the way. As he came to where the priestess had landed, he waited behind a bush, watching what happened.

Kikyō had landed in a clearing inhabited by another woman and a demon. Kohaku's eyes widened when he recognized the demon as Entei, the demon horse born from a vengeful spirit of a prideful race horse. The horse seemed to be completely at ease, though it was not because of Kikyō, as he regarded her with what seemed to be a respectful, yet guarded, gaze. Kohaku turned his gaze to the other woman.

He first noticed her outfit. It was reminiscent of what he and Sango wore as demon slayers, but different. Her entire outfit was black, and made of a fabric he could not recognize. Her boots laced up the front, the shoes reaching to her knees. They had a slight heel to them as well, making her taller than she already was; she stood at least five centimeters taller than Kikyō. Her pants were tucked into her boots, and holsters were strapped to her thighs.

To his surprise, she wore a short shirt. While it covered her entire torso up to her chest, the sleeves did not extend past half of her collarbone, exposing the rest of her shoulder and her entire arms. Additionally, the collar was quite low-cut, showing quite a bit of her upper chest, to the boy's embarrassment. A scar, one that looked it came from a rather serious wound, extended over her right shoulder and collarbone. Her arms were pale and toned, showing she was a powerful warrior. Black gloves covered her forearms up to her elbows, providing extra coverage that her shirt did not provide. A black coat rested on a root next to where she was standing.

Looking closer, Kohaku realized that the sword strapped to her left hip was a demonic sword. He realized that whatever weapon in her leg holster was emitting a demonic aura as well; from the duality of the aura, he knew there were two of them. Strangely, she did not seem affected by them.  _'I wonder why.'_  Kohaku lifted his gaze to her face, his eyes widening when he saw hers.

Deep, violaceous eyes glowed as she spoke softly to Kikyō, her red lips forming words he could not quite make out. Her skin was pale and unmarred from his angle, her oval face thin but not unhealthily so. Her hair was jet black, similar to Kikyō's, and reached to her mid-thigh; her bangs appeared to be tucked behind her ears.

"We know you're there." Kohaku jumped when the mysterious woman spoke louder. She turned her head, letting him see the scar on her left cheekbone before his gaze locked with hers. "Come on out." He did so, walking over to kneel in front of the women. Michiko chuckled softly at the boy. "So I see you've finally broken Naraku's hold on you."

Kohaku tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

"No," The ravenette shook her head. "But you did kidnap my daughter once, and you tried to kill her and myself when I found you." Kohaku winced, hunching his shoulders in shame. "But, then again..." he looked up when the young woman's voice filled with warmth. "You saved her at Mount Hakurei from demons in the caves, and besides, you were under Naraku's control, so I don't blame you."

"But I-." Kohaku stopped speaking when she waved him off.

"Look, I'm not going to be responsible for killing Sango's kid brother. Heaven knows my sister will never forgive me."

"Your sister?" Kohaku asked.

"Kagome." The second woman blinked in surprise when Kikyō answered in her stead. Kikyō sighed heavily. "When I was healing you, I saw your memories. When Kagome healed me, I was able to see her's as well."

She regarded Kikyō harshly for a moment, before sighing. "Well, no harm done I suppose."

"I know why you've come." Kikyō spoke to Kohaku now, returning his thoughts to his reason for following the priestess.

"I'm here because I want you to use my Shard."

"Is that so? I'm aware you've been following me since the waterfall. Do you understand what it will mean if I use your shard? Do you realize what will happen to you?"

"I understand. I'm willing to sacrifice my life."

"Am I to believe then that you do not fear death?"

Kohaku lifted his gaze to meet Kikyō's. "I do not."

_'This kid...'_  Michiko frowned slightly.  _'Such courage, and yet so naïve.'_

After Kikyō nodded at him, Kohaku rose to his feet. Turning slightly, he bowed to Michiko. "My name is Kohaku."

"I am Michiko." Michiko returned the bow, the two rising at the same time. She smiled, seeing the question in his eyes. "My daughter is Rin."

"What!?" Kohaku's eyes widened significantly. "Y-you are Rin's mother?"

"Not biologically." Michiko chuckled. "But I might as well be. She takes after me in many ways."

Kohaku averted his gaze. “I am sorry." He bowed again. "I cannot apologize enough for endangering her."

"So don't." Kohaku froze, lifting his head in surprise. Michiko was smiling slightly down at him, her tone firm but not unkind. "I've always believed actions spoke louder than words. If you truly wish to atone for trying to kill my daughter, prove it with your life."

"I..." Kohaku rose slowly from his bow, his resolve hardening his eyes. "Yes. I will."

"Good." Michiko smirked, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair. "I look forward to it, Kohaku."

慈善

"Lord Sesshōmaru, the demonic aura from the crystal is weakening." Jaken trotted up to Sesshōmaru's side, causing the Daiyōkai to stop. "That can only mean Naraku's heart is nearby."

"Oh look!" Rin climbed onto Un's head to point at a cavern in the side of the dry riverbed. "There's a cave up ahead."

_'This scent...'_  "Stay back." Sesshōmaru ordered. Grabbing Tōkijin, he sent an orb of demonic energy hurtling towards the wall. It exploded, leaving whatever was hiding in the cavern exposed.

"Hm. You're Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?" The figure spoke through the dust.

"I have never considered that lowly half-demon to be my brother, but," Sesshōmaru held Tōkijin on guard. "The fact that you know even that much tells me you are Naraku's heart, are you not?" The grotesque figure in front of him seemed to be covered in some type of armor.

"Hmph. Sesshōmaru, you'll regret that, wielding your sword before greeting me."

"That I doubt. But you will regret uttering Inuyasha's name in my presence. That much I promise you!" With nothing more to say, Sesshōmaru attacked the creature.

He swung Tōkijin at the being, only for him to block with his left arm. The Daiyōkai tried again, to the same effect. _'Very well.'_ Sesshōmaru once again released an orb of demonic energy at the demon.

"Keep swinging that sword of yours." Naraku's heart taunted. "In time I will absorb all of your demonic energy." It did so, its body pulsing with the new energy.

With a grunt, Sesshōmaru lifted into the air. He tried again, this time with more umph behind the attack. The result was the same. Sesshōmaru touched down, frustration rising in his chest.

"I suppose I can't let you have all the fun." the armored demon chuckled. Orbs of demonic energy appeared in a circle in front of the being, before he released them at Sesshōmaru. The young Daiyōkai dodged all of them easily enough. When he attacked again, Sesshōmaru sent an orb of his own energy at the demon's. The orbs of demonic energy clashed, pushing against each other until finally all of them exploded.

Using the light as a distraction, Sesshōmaru attacked again. This time, Tōkijin landed a solid blow onto the demon's right shoulder. Unfortunately, the armor was more solid, as Tōkijin's blade cracked.

"It won't work, Sesshōmaru." The young Daiyōkai narrowed his eyes. "I shall absorb your demonic energy." Tentacles wrapped around Sesshōmaru's body, pulling him away from the creature's body. "No sense prolonging this any further." the demon chuckled.

Just then, flower petals blew by.

"This scent..." Sesshōmaru voiced.

"Hm. So that  _useless_  woman died, did she?" Sesshōmaru glared at the demon. "First she betrayed Naraku, and then me, all because she wanted her freedom. And then when she finally gets it, what does she do? She dies, and dies in vain at that."

Rage coursed through Sesshōmaru's body, his mind involuntarily flashing back to the last time he had heard such words.

 

_“Why don’t you see for yourself? Try to avenge that young woman of yours.”_

_“It’s useless. I will never die!”_

_"Such a shame. It seems that woman died in vain."_

 

Tenseiga pulsed in response to the Daiyōkai's rage. "Silence!" he snarled. With his demonic aura covering his body, Sesshōmaru slashed through the tentacles holding him captive. Once again, he smashed Tōkijin onto the armor.

This time around, the armor broke.

As Sesshōmaru continued to pour demonic energy into the blade, demonic energy began to spew out of the demon's body. "The demonic energy that I absorbed!"

"The demonic energy you absorbed, could  _never_  be contained in that pitiful vessel you call a body! Now take this: Azure Dragon Wave!" The attack slammed directly into the armor, causing more of it to fracture. The demon roared in pain, turning his head to stare at his shoulder in panic. Sesshōmaru continued pouring energy into the blade, but it proved to much for the already broken weapon.

The blade snapped.

Sesshōmaru jumped away from the demon, avoiding getting shards of the weapon in his face. "This isn't over!" the demon snarled as he enveloped himself in a cloud of miasma. "I will be back for you!" Sesshōmaru watched it dissipate, tossing away Tōkijin when he could no longer smell it. Without a second thought, he leapt into the air.

"You aren't going to leave your sword, are you?" Rin called after him.

"I have no attachment to a broken sword. I will find a replacement." He flew off, leaving them behind. Scenting the air, he followed the scent of blood and miasma. He found the source, kneeling in a pool of blood in the middle of a field.

"You.." Kagura gasped, her eyes wide. "You, came."

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma."

"Oh. I see." Kagura sighed, visibly deflating. "You thought I was Naraku." She dropped her head. "Disappointed? That it's not him?"

"No. I knew it was you." Kagura's eyes flew wide at his words, a gasp passing her lips. A small smile pulled her lips up. Sesshōmaru reached his hand over, placing it on Tenseiga as Kagura's body collapsed in on itself.  _'Even Tenseiga cannot save her.'_  "Are you leaving?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied just as quietly. "I've had enough." The wind picked up, blowing flower petals. Sesshōmaru watched as Kagura lifted her head, a peaceful smile on her face...

Before her body dissolved and blew away in the wind.

"Wait!" A familiar voice stopped Sesshōmaru from leaving. "Sesshōmaru." The Daiyōkai did not look back at his brother. "Kagura... did she suffer?"

"She was smiling." he answered. Looking up, he watched as Kagura's feathers flew away with the petals.

_'I am the wind. The_ free _wind.'_

慈善

"What is that?" Kikyō stopped walking, looking up. Kohaku and Entei paused as well. Michiko reached up from where she was sitting on Entei's back, her palm flat.

Two feathers drifted down into her palm.

"Kagura..." Michiko's eyes narrowed in remorse. "So you've died. Which can only mean you are now truly free."

"Kagura is dead?' Kohaku whispered hoarsely. He ducked his head, his hands clenching at his side. "Naraku..." he growled.

Kikyō said nothing, instead lifting her head to look at the sky.  _'Kagura...'_

"Come on." Michiko nudged Entei's flanks, snapping her companions from their respective trances. "Let's keep moving." The two nodded, following the young woman.

They continued walking through the day, following the crystal Michiko held in her free hand. In her right she clutched Kagura's feathers. As night fell, the group took shelter in a cave. After Kohaku and Michiko had eaten some rabbits they hunted, Kohaku fell asleep, Entei curling around the boy.

Hearing rustling, Kikyō opened her eyes to see Michiko had stripped of her cloak and was currently in the process of braiding her hair. The priestess watched as Michiko braided her hair around the crown of her head, braiding the two feathers into the style on the left side of her head. She continued the braid down, taking pieces of hair from behind her ear until she met her neck, at which point she braided what she had. She then repeated the process on the right side. Once she had finished, she wrapped the braids around her remaining hair, tying off the style at the end.

"That is quite elaborate." Kikyō commented. Michiko glanced at her before returning her gaze to the night. Her sword was pulled out of her belt, resting against her left shoulder. She had a few fingers loosely wrapped around the handguard, letting her arm hang limply from the weapon.

"It was my mother's hairstyle. She used to wear her hair like this, when she was alive. She taught me how to do it." Michiko's eyes sobered. "It was the last thing she taught me... before she died."

"I see."

"Go to sleep Kikyō. I'll keep watch."

"What about your sleep?"

"I can sleep on Entei tomorrow." Michiko glanced over at the priestess. "Sleep now." Kikyō nodded heavily, her eyes falling shut not long afterwards. Once Michiko was sure her companions were asleep, she left the cave.

Walking through the forest, Michiko walked until she came to a cliff. She looked over the edge, watching as the world continued even as the sun slept. She lifted her head, a breeze blowing through her hair.

_'Kagura...'_  Michiko stared up at the moon.  _'All you wanted was the ability to choose... to desire... to love, to live, to feel... All you wanted was peace... peace you could only achieve when you were free from Naraku.'_  Lifting her hand, Michiko delicately traced the feathers in her hair with her fingertips.

"Are you free now, Wind Sorceress?" The breeze blew around her, answering her question. Michiko sighed, closing her eyes as the wind blew past her face. "Find peace. Take your freedom." Michiko opened her eyes.

"You are the Wind now."

慈善

Sesshōmaru sat on a rock on the edge of the cliff, the sound and smell of the ocean clearing his mind. Rin and Jaken played in the flowers behind him. Ah-Un grazed nearby, content to focus on their grass.

Since Kagura died, memories of Michiko's death had resurfaced, causing the Daiyōkai to feel something in his chest he disliked. It was the same feeling he had experienced immediately after the young woman's death, a feeling he had thought he locked away, because it was something he felt only when he thought of Michiko no longer being with him.

"Hm?" Sesshōmaru turned his head when he heard thunder crack. He saw the teal lightning strike the ground, a familiar scent coming from the smoke. It cleared, revealing Tōtōsai.

"Oh." Tōtōsai looked up and down the Daiyōkai's body. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you want?" Sesshōmaru demanded.

"I had a feeling something was missing. Tōkijin's gone, isn't it?"

Sesshōmaru scoffed. "Even without the Tōkijin my claws would be more than sufficient to tear you apart." He lifted his hand for emphasis.

"There'll be no need for any of that. I had no choice but to come here. It was Tenseiga that summoned me."

"Tenseiga summoned you?" Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me." Tōtōsai narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I refuse to believe you haven't noticed the Tenseiga's been disturbed for the past few days." Sesshōmaru glanced down at his sword. "Interesting. It appears that your heart now possesses what it had been lacking all this time."

_'Lacking?'_  Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes.  _'My heart had been lacking?'_

"Or rather, what you have been refusing your heart." Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to the blacksmith. "Tenseiga has reacted, to the change in your heart." Tōtōsai clarified. Sesshōmaru scoffed and turned away, but Tōtōsai was undeterred. "A heart that has felt rage and sorrow, not just for yourself, but for another being. Now you must hand over Tenseiga."

"What?" Sesshōmaru snapped lowly.

"The time has come to reforge Tenseiga, to use as a weapon."

_'Reforge Tenseiga?'_  The Daiyōkai stared at Tōtōsai for several moments. "What do you mean by that?"

"Come with me and I will show you." Tōtōsai bartered. The two stared at each other for a while longer. Finally, Sesshōmaru turned to fully face the blacksmith, giving his silent agreement. "Good. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a color that perfectly describes Michiko's eyes: violaceous. In case you want to know what it looks like: cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0218/5470/products/violaceous-2ply-2016_grande.jpg?v=1477662759 
> 
> Episodes: Final Act Episode 1: "Naraku's Heart" "Naraku no Shinzō"
> 
> Final Act Episode 2: "Kagura's Wind" "Kagura no Kaze"
> 
> Final Act Episode 3: "Meidō Zangetsuha" "Meidō Zangetsuha"
> 
> Final Act Episode 5: "The Great Holy Demon Spirit’s Test" "Yōrei Taisei no Shiren"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) Kagura did not want freedom as much as she coveted what she could attain from it.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/68
> 
> I know at least one of you requested that Kagura live, but here's the thing: in the canon, it was Kagura's death that awakened Sesshōmaru's heart to allow him to use Meidō Zangetsuha. That is a massive plot point, and as such it's not easily manipulated. If I had the time and wherewithal, I could've done it. However, I chose not to for a few reasons:
> 
> 1) If you'll remember, the quote that Sesshōmaru flashbacked on was said by Naraku in "Windows to the Soul". It was largely based off this scene. Because of that, I had to use the scene on which it was based in order for it to make sense.
> 
> 2) Michiko is only human. She can't be everywhere at once. Theoretically, if she'd been around Kagura at the time of her death, she could've helped her live. But Michiko wasn't. She's traveling with Kikyō. Entei could've smelled the encounter, but he is at his core a prey beast. He isn't going to run to danger without encouragement or orders from his master.
> 
> 3) This story is being told largely from Michiko's point of view, with Sesshōmaru's POV coming in second and Kagome's coming in third. None of the characters are omnipotent, and as such can't anticipate the future. Naraku is wily besides, making him even harder to anticipate. The only one who could have known what might happen was Kagome, and, as is obvious, Michiko is doing everything she can to stay away from Kagome at the moment.
> 
> 4) Michiko is Sesshōmaru's mate. He may try to deny it, and she may be too self-deprecating to accept it, but that is a fact of this story. Because of that, hearing the words an enemy taunted him with after his mate's death would naturally send Sesshōmaru into a rage. This rage will come into factor later, I promise, but for the moment he is angry at Mōryōmaru for reminding him of the death of his intended, he is angry at Naraku for taking Michiko from him, and he is angry at himself for failing to protect her. In order for Sesshōmaru to master his sword, in order for things to transpire later on, he first has to allow himself to grieve over Michiko.
> 
> And for those of you who are going to be throwing a fit because Rin didn't/hasn't told Sesshōmaru about Michiko, just think about this for a minute:
> 
> In the canon, Rin is eight years old. In this story, she's ten. (Honestly, does anyone believe that this entire series could happen within the span of a year? No. Sorry, but no.) How many ten-year-olds do you know that would bring up something like their dead mother not actually being dead in casual conversation? Plus, try to see it from Rin's perspective.
> 
> As far as she knows, Sesshōmaru sent her to her mother's parents so she could find out her mother is alive and why her mother hasn't come back. It also explains why her father figure has not searched for her mother: to do so would put all of them at risk, and would likely cause her mother to die a third time (once for her biological mother, once for Michiko, twice for Michiko if Naraku kills her again, thus the little girl losing her mother thrice.)
> 
> Finally, Sesshōmaru, unwittingly, solidified that idea in the, again, ten-year-old's mind when she asked him if her mother was still searching for Naraku. Her great-grandmother said her mother couldn't come back to her so long as Naraku was alive, and said that Michiko was out searching for Naraku for the purpose of killing him and returning to Rin. Add to that Sesshōmaru wanting to kill Naraku too, and him affirming her seemingly innocent thought of wondering if her mother was still searching for Naraku, and that is why Rin dropped the topic so easily without alluding to or giving away the fact that Michiko is alive.
> 
> Okay, explanation over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Trust me, keeping Michiko and Sesshōmaru apart this long is difficult for me too, but I'm finding it hard to find a good way for them to reunite. Like I stated in the epilogue of Windows to the Soul, I never intended Michiko to live past the first book, which means this book was never supposed to exist either.
> 
> In other words, y'all are along for the ride just as much as I am. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter XIV: Image

"Now draw your sword." Sesshōmaru obeyed, unsheathing Tenseiga. Tōtōsai had taken them to a field surrounded by spiritual energy. It was a training ground, one specifically created by Tōtōsai for Sesshōmaru's father, not that the young Daiyōkai knew that. Immediately after Sesshōmaru drew his sword, a demon appeared out of the ground behind him. Sesshōmaru turned to face the demon, Tenseiga held at the ready.

_'Now let's see if it works, Sesshōmaru. If it has truly accepted you, Tenseiga should guide your stroke.'_  Tōtōsai watched as the young Daiyōkai ran at his adversary, delivering a clean strike across the upper torso with a grunt. The demon looked down at itself, obviously confused as to why it wasn't dead.

"It didn't cut him. He swung the sword but there's not a scratch on him!" Jaken lamented.

"Master Jaken, what is that thing!?" Rin pointed to where she was looking. "Behind the demon!" A purple-ringed crescent appeared behind the demon. It opened, revealing what looked to be galaxies.

"He's opened the path to the Underworld." Tōtōsai explained. Sure enough, the demon split apart where Sesshōmaru had cut it, its soul falling into the crescent while its body collapsed onto the ground.

"Wh-what just happened?" Jaken stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious? The demon's body was just taken to the Underworld."

"A technique that cuts through to the Underworld." Sesshōmaru mused aloud.

"It is possible because Tenseiga is a sword that can connect this world with the Underworld. That is why the master of Tenseiga is able to see creatures of the Underworld. Furthermore, he has the power to bring the dead back to this world by killing those very creatures."

"Woah!" Rin gasped. "He can do that?"

_'If only you knew.'_  Jaken narrowed his eyes snidely at the young girl.

"Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of Tenseiga cuts into the path of the Underworld, and sends his enemy there for eternity. That is how it is used. And the name for that technique is," Tōtōsai continued his explanation after Sesshōmaru looked at him. "Meidō Zangetsuha." Tōtōsai narrowed his eyes at the young Daiyōkai.  _'He mastered it in his first attempt; I have to admit I'm impressed. Spiteful brat though he may be, but Tenseiga has spoken: it has accepted him, like it or not.'_

Sesshōmaru sheathed his sword. Once more, memories flashed before his eyes.

 

_"What does she do? She dies, and dies in vain at that."_

_"Yes. I've had enough."_

 

_"Such a shame. It seems that woman died in vain."_

_'Please, forgive me Michiko.'_

 

_'I shall be the one to determine if she died in vain.'_  Sesshōmaru resolved. "I am ready for battle." he declared. "I now wield the reforged Tenseiga." The wind picked up around him, carrying two distinct scents.

"Be advised, Sesshōmaru." Tōtōsai warned the young Daiyōkai. "At present, you can only achieve a crescent-moon like cut. But once your technique is perfected, you will be able to cut a complete circle that will instantly swallow your foe, sending him to the next world."

"Let's go." As they left, Sesshōmaru let the scents in the wind wash over his mind.

_'Why would Kagura bring Michiko's scent? Is this her way of telling me they have found each other? Are they watching me from beyond the Border?'_  Tenseiga pulsed at his side.

_'I will find Naraku, and I will kill him.'_

慈善

_'Sorry to push you so hard, old friend. But you did well, Tessaiga.'_  Inuyasha praised his sword as he slid it back into its sheath. He had engaged in battle against Tōshū, a human who had forged a demon sword called Dakki. Tessaiga had almost lost all of its demonic power, but due to a crack in Dakki as a result of absorbing that demonic power, the sword had transferred the damage to its wielder, killing him. After Tōshū's death, Dakki had split in two, and the demonic energy had returned to Tessaiga, not only returning it to its true form, but also granting it a new power: Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga.

"Kōga!" Everyone looked up at the shout of a familiar name from a familiar voice. They saw Ginta and Hakkaku running up the side of the hill overlooking the village.

"It's those two scrawny wolf boys." Inuyasha commented snidely.

"I can sense three Shikon Jewel Shards in the direction they're heading. No, four Jewel Shards!" Kagome corrected herself.

"Well, Kōga has two Shards." Shippō mentioned. "Who do the other two belong to?"

"Could it be Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"It doesn't feel like him. I don't know where these two are from."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, right?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically.

"I concur." Miroku agreed.

"Jump on Kagome." Inuyasha squatted, letting the priestess climb onto his back. The priestess wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, holding on when Inuyasha began to run in the direction of the wolves. As he ran, she noticed his face scrunch up in a frown.

"What is it?"

"I smell Mōryōmaru." They rounded the hill, and sure enough, they saw Mōryōmaru had Kōga and two other little Wolf Demons wrapped up in his tentacles. "Kagome!"

"Right!" Kagome jumped off, letting Inuyasha draw Tessaiga.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cut through the tentacles, freeing Kōga and the other Wolf Demon. While Mōryōmaru was distracted, Sango rescued the other Wolf Demon boy held captive on his back.

"What are you doing here anyway,  _pup_?" Inuyasha ignored Kōga.

"Mōryōmaru, you swallowed something again that didn't belong to you, didn't you?" Inuyasha was referring to the green armor that covered ninety percent of Mōryōmaru's body.

"Ha! I'll have you know this shell is invincible! Nothing can reach my heart! Not even an army of soldiers!"

"Is that a fact? Well can an army of soldiers do this?" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga down again, releasing the attack. "Adamant Barrage!"

Several of the splinters lodged in Mōryōmaru's shoulder armor. "Your Adamant Barrage! That will be a  _great_  addition to my arsenal!" As he spoke, Mōryōmaru's exposed arm was coated in adamant splinters.

"What were you thinking, you moron!?" Kōga finally stood up.

"Last time I checked I was saving your neck! Now get out of here!"

Kōga was given no time to respond to Inuyasha. Mōryōmaru's adamant-encrusted arm shot out and wrapped around the Wolf Demon.

"I have this feeling that Kōga's Jewel Shards are being controlled by Midoriko's will!" Kagome despaired.

"Inuyasha!" Hakkaku cried.

"You have to save Kōga!" Ginta begged.

"That's what I'm doin'!" The half breed returned his attention to the captive Wolf and Mōryōmaru. "You've got something that belongs to me! And there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you use my adamant spears to crush Scrawny Wolf Boy!" Tessaiga pulsed, changing out the Adamant for Dragon Scales.

With a shout, Inuyasha leapt at Mōryōmaru. He connected with his strike to Mōryōmaru's chest, causing the demonic energy to be sucked out of the incarnation.

_'What!? Tessaiga's heating up!'_  The demonic energy exploded, sending Inuyasha flying back. He landed harshly on his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran out to him.

"I'm fine." he grunted as he stood up.

"Impossible!" Mōryōmaru roared. "How did you absorb my demonic energy!?"

"Now to finish it!" Inuyasha panted.

"Inuyasha, the arm that has your Adamant Spears, there's a Jewel Shard in there!"

"You see that?"

"It's deep within his shell." Kagome strung an arrow. "I don't know if my arrow can reach it."

"Just mark the spot so I know where it is." Inuyasha told her as Kagome pulled back on the bowstring. She let her arrow fly, the head sticking into the shell on Mōryōmaru's shoulder.

"A futile effort." Mōryōmaru taunted, before he realized Inuyasha was coming at him from above. The incarnation shot the Adamant spears back at Inuyasha, but the half-demon dodged. With a shout, he slammed Tessaiga onto the spot Kagome had shot her arrow. "What!?"

Demonic energy poured out of the wound. Simultaneously, the arm wrapped around Kōga loosened. "You'll pay for making me look like a fool!" Kōga lifted his right hand. "Goraishi!" The attack shattered Mōryōmaru's arm.

"Can you move now, Wolf Boy?" Inuyasha asked once the two had returned to the ground.

"Yeah. What choice do I have?"

"Good, cause I'm not planning on waiting around for ya, you got that?"

"Yeah well right back atcha!" Kōga jumped back at Mōryōmaru, Inuyasha right behind.

"Come on Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga!"

"One more time, Goraishi!" The two attacked in tandem, hitting the same spot. The attack forced Mōryōmaru back. "Nice work,  _pup_. Now I want you to attack the same spot as last time, then  _I'll_ deliver the finishing blow!"

Inuyasha’s response was a punch to Kōga’s head. “Don't you get carried away Wolf Boy!"

"Bring it on,  _pup_."

"You didn't look so tough when Mōryōmaru had you strung up by your legs!"

"I don't remember askin' for help!" The two canines growled, foreheads digging into each other.

"Just get it over with and work together!" Inuyasha, fearing the dreaded "Sit" command, and Kōga, not wanting to disappoint his woman, stopped what they were doing and attacked Mōryōmaru again.

"Take this!" Inuyasha shouted as he attacked. Kōga let out a roar as he slashed Mōryōmaru with the Goraishi. More demonic energy flowed out of Mōryōmaru's wound and into Tessaiga.  _'My hands are burning! I can barely hold on to Tessaiga anymore! It's like I can feel the demonic energy passing through the blade!'_  When the demonic energy finished absorbing, Tessaiga looked like it had been through a smoker. "Gonna finish you!" Inuyasha attacked once more, but the result was different this time.

Instead of Tessaiga absorbing the demonic energy, there was a backsurge. The resulting explosion had Inuyasha flying back and colliding harshly with the ground. His body made a crater as he slid away from the incarnation, knocked out cold. Tessaiga flew from his hand, lodging in the ground.

"You okay pup?" Kōga's tone said he didn't really care. He grunted in surprise when the miasma cleared. "Dammit! He got away!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kneeled by his side. "Hang in there!" Suddenly, she noticed they weren't alone. "Who are you?" A figure had appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a white lotus in his right hand, and his outfit was elaborate.

"I am Byakuya, Byakuya of the Dreams. I must say that Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga is most impressive." As the miasma continued to clear, Byakuya's features became more apparent. "Even Mōryōmaru had to run away with his tail between his legs. Although, I assure you it would have been Inuyasha running if there had been one more of us involved."

"You mean if  _you'd_  been involved, is that what you're saying?" Sango pressed.

_'What the hell!?'_  Kagome felt her heart fill with rage when she finally saw Byakuya's full features. She strung an arrow, pointing it directly at Byakuya. "Not another step! I won't let you touch us!"

"You misunderstand me." Byakuya lifted an origami crane. "My role is merely to observe, nothing more. At least for the time being." A whirlwind enveloped him. When it dissipated, he was flying away on the crane. "So long."

"That guy sure gives me the creeps." Kōga growled.

"Kōga do you know who that guy is?" Kagome asked him.

"The latest incarnation of Naraku!"

"I knew it." Kōga blinked in surprise when Kagome growled. "That's the only explanation." Inuyasha groaned, distracting the two. "Inuyasha! Pull yourself together!" The half demon opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to look at his sword.

"Kagome." The priestess looked up at Miroku. "We should get them somewhere safe to heal."

"Right." Kagome helped Inuyasha stand. "Come on. Kōga, you should come to. I can look at your wounds."

"Sure."

慈善

"Hey, Kagome." The priestess looked at Kōga. She had just finished tending to his wounds. "What made you so angry before?" Kagome dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Byakuya..." Kōga tilted his head, not understanding. "Didn't his appearance remind you of someone?"

"Hmm." Kōga tilted his head back, thinking. "I dunno. Black hair, pale skin, purple eye-." Kōga froze. "Oh..." He looked down at Kagome. "He..."

"Naraku used my sister as a template." Kagome growled, her hands clenching in her lap. "It wasn't enough that he took her life. Now he has taken her image and defiled it. Naraku has tainted my sister's memory."

_'I've never seen her like this.'_  Kōga simultaneously felt fear and admiration rising in his chest.  _'Her loyalty to Michiko is amazing.'_

"He is going to die for that. I swear it."

慈善

Byakuya watched as Mōryōmaru fought against Ginka and Kinka. His purpose wasn't too obvious to anyone who didn't know the creature, but Byakuya knew exactly what he was going for: the connection that bound Ginka and Kinka together. Ginka and Kinka fused their powers as they attacked Mōryōmaru, causing the three of them to plummet from the skies.

"Interesting." the incarnation mused. "If things continue this way even Naraku's heart will be in danger." Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. He jumped onto his crane, just in time to avoid the poisonous claws. "You could at least introduce yourself before trying to kill me." he taunted.

"I can smell Naraku's scent on you. That is all the reason I need." His attacker growled.

"Is that so? You must be Lord Sesshōmaru."

"Tell me what Mōryōmaru is doing here." The Daiyōkai demanded.

"Alas, I am but a distant spectator."

Sesshōmaru turned his attention to the fighters, momentarily deciding the incarnation wasn't worth his time. _'The bastard dared to use Michiko as a template for one of his wretched incarnations. Slaying him would likely be gratifying, though pointless, as I cannot hear his heart. However...'_ He watched as Mōryōmaru finished slaying the twin brothers, jumping to the plateau where the slaughter had happened.  _'If I can slay Naraku's heart with the newly forged Tenseiga, vanquishing Naraku will cause this monstrosity to disappear.'_

The monster turned, recognizing Sesshōmaru's presence. "Sesshōmaru..."

"Mōryōmaru, why not test your newly acquired power against me if you're able to?"

"Hm. I can see you've got a new blade and I bet you're just itching to try it out, aren't you?" Sesshōmaru didn't respond to the taunt. "As you wish!" Mōryōmaru sent a plume of fire, lighting, and adamant splinters directly towards the Daiyōkai.

"Meidō Zangetsuha!" Sesshōmaru retaliated. The crescent swallowed the attack, sending it directly to the underworld. As it closed, Sesshōmaru realized the incarnation had used the attack as a diversion. "He's fleeing!?" Just before he could go after his quarry, origami cranes appeared all around him, the sky growing red.

"It's nothing personal." Sesshōmaru growled up at Byakuya. "Naraku ordered me to let him escape you see." With a grunt, Sesshōmaru once more used Meidō Zangetsuha. The attack swallowed Byakuya's, returning the sky to normal once the cranes had been devoured. "Farewell, Lord Sesshōmaru." Byakuya sang as he disappeared.

Sesshōmaru stood where he was, glaring at the sky. His eyes were twitching in annoyance and rage, for a multitude of reasons.

_'I failed to send Mōryōmaru to the underworld, and I could not defeat Byakuya.'_   He sheathed his sword, growling to himself. With a sigh, he started to return to his pack.  _'Michiko...'_

慈善

"Kikyō." The priestess turned her head to look at Michiko. The group had stopped for the night, taking shelter under the trees. Michiko was leaning against Entei, sharpening her sword. The horse was asleep, content in Michiko's presence. Kikyō was leaning against a tree; her Shikigami were on the outskirts, keeping watch.

"Yes? What is it?"

"There could be a way to save Kohaku." Both women glanced Kohaku where he was practicing with his chain scythe in the clearing across the way. "I know you want to use his Jewel Shard to purify Naraku, and I know you know that Shard is the only thing keeping him alive."

"What is it you are saying, Michiko?"

"Is there a way for you to use the same power keeping Kohaku alive but separate him from the shard?" Michiko glanced at Kikyō. "Is there a way for your power to keep him alive, instead of Midoriko's? Midoriko's power has to stay in the Jewel in order for Naraku to be purified, I am aware of this. But if you use your power to purify the Jewel, thus allowing Midoriko's power to remain solely within it, could your power then be used as a substitute life force for Kohaku?"

"I... do not know." Kikyō dropped her gaze. "It might be possible, but I am uncertain. Naraku is defiling the Jewel every day, and with every day the hatred against him grows stronger, adding to the defilement. I do not know if there will be enough light left to achieve what you are asking."

"I see." Michiko sighed heavily, returning her gaze to her sword.

"You care for the boy."

"You don't?"

Kikyō winced at Michiko's words. "It is not that I don't care..."

"You just want Naraku destroyed more." Michiko sighed, sheathing her sword.

"Tell me something, Michiko." The violaceous-eyed teen glanced at the undead priestess. "If it came down to it, would you sacrifice a single life for the greater good?" Michiko glared.

"In more concise terms, would I sacrifice my daughter's or my sister's life for the purpose of killing Naraku?" Kikyō nodded. Michiko sighed heavily, leaning back against Entei. "That is a difficult question, Kikyō."

"Would you?" she pressed.

"Would you?" Michiko turned it right back around on the priestess. "Do not mistake my tolerance for affection, Kikyō. I still have not forgiven you for putting my sister's life in danger, and, seeing how callous you are about Kohaku's life, it lends me to believe you weren't sincere in your apology thereof." Kikyō averted her gaze. "In case you weren't able to see all of my memories when you healed me, let me tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My father was very similar to Naraku. Both of them were obsessed with power, and both did not care to what ends they had to go through to get it. The only reason I was born, the only reason I exist, is so my father would have an heir to his wretched legacy. Someone to carry on his work when he passed on. I ended his life without prejudice because he slaughtered my mother and countless others before me." Michiko's eyes flashed with rage and resolve. "I did not hesitate to slaughter those who stood between me and my father, so ask yourself this: what makes you think I would hesitate to do the same for any who prevented me from taking Naraku's life?"

Kikyō didn't respond. Fear riveted her to her spot, clamping her mouth shut. _'Her eyes... Naraku's eyes show his disdain and desire for power, but hers... they hold nothing but_ _hatred for a life, and a desire to kill.'_  "You would never kill them, your sister or your daughter, but... you wouldn't be above incapacitating them to ensure they stay out of your way."

"Out of  _harm's_  way." Michiko growled. "I would not harm them. I simply would remove them from the situation."

"I see." Kikyō returned her gaze to Kohaku. "I suppose I could learn something from you."

"What do you mean?" Michiko glanced at the boy as well.

"Kohaku may wish to be, but..." Kikyō hummed to herself. "He does not have to be present for the final battle." She turned to Michiko. "I promise, I will do my best to find a way to save Kohaku." Michiko held the priestess' gaze for a moment.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: Final Act Episode 3: "Meidō Zangetsuha" "Meidō Zangetsuha"
> 
> Final Act Episode 4: "Dragon-Scaled Tetsusaiga" "Ryūrin no Tessaiga"
> 
> Final Act Episode 5: "The Great Holy Demon Spirit’s Test" "Yōrei Taisei no Shiren"
> 
>  
> 
> You may have noticed that both Sesshōmaru and Kagome have moved on from denial, to grieving, and have now moved on to anger. This will play a vital role in the next few chapters. Anyone want to take a guess as to why?


	16. Chapter XV: Reunion

Sesshōmaru looked up, scenting the air. Ever since gaining the Meidō Zangetsuha, the wind carried Michiko's scent. It drove him mad, but it was strangely comforting as well. It was almost as if she was still with him. At least in spirit. Still...

_'Michiko...'_  Turning his gaze down, he watched as the embers of the fire died out.  _'Just like your presence in my life... your presence died, just like this fire. I suppose that's fitting, though.'_

Slowly, Rin and Jaken roused from sleep. Once they were fully awake and had eaten, the group moved on. Sesshōmaru sighed, closing his eyes when the wind once more blew in his face.

_'This scent...'_  He cracked his eyes open.  _'Why is it... that Michiko's scent is mixed in with hers now? What is Kagura trying to tell me?'_

He stopped short, causing everyone to freeze. Jaken called out to him, but he couldn't hear the imp over the pounding of his heart.

_'That boy's scent is with her as well. Does that mean...'_  Sesshōmaru glanced back at Michiko's pack tied to Ah-Un's saddle.

_'Michiko... could you have survived as well?'_

慈善

Kōga grunted as he landed on the ground. Walking forward a few steps, he looked over the splayed body of the priestess that had fallen from the cliff after Mōryōmaru's appearance had shattered the pathway she and the young boy had been walking on. "I guess I got here too late." He looked back up the incline. "No one could survive a fall like that."

"Your name is Kōga, is it not?" To his shock, not only was she speaking, she was sitting up as well. "Have you also here come in search of Mōryōmaru?"

"Yeah, I have." He replied uncertainly, still shaken by the fact that she was alive. "You too, right?"

"Listen to me."

"Well, huh?" Kōga blinked in surprise when Kikyō strung an arrow, pointing it directly at him.

"Cease your pursuit of Mōryōmaru." Kikyō demanded.

"Lady," Kōga chuckled, "I heard you were reckless, not stupid."

"I have no intention of taking your life. I need you only to give me the Shikon Jewel Shards in your legs."

"Alright," Kōga sang. "Now I'm sure you're insane."

"You must have noticed by now: those Shikon Jewel Shards in your legs are being controlled by the will of another. I'm sure you've experienced the sensation many times now: when your legs stop moving in the face of an enemy."

"Kagome told me about it. She said it's happening because of an ancient priestess called Midoriko."

"And now I have joined her soul with mine for the sake of defeating Naraku." Kōga blinked in surprise at Kikyō's declaration. "In order to destroy him, the Shikon Jewel must be completed and purified as a whole. Every time your legs stop moving, it is because Midoriko is attempting to give your Shards to Naraku. However, if you lose your Shards in the midst of battle, you may very well lose your life as well."

"Oh I see." Kōga snorted. "So you were hoping I'd just hand over my Shards and run away, were ya?"

"I made a vow to bury Naraku." Kikyō pleaded. "You have my word-."

"Don't give me that!" Kōga barked, cutting her off. "You listen to me: you're not the only one who's got a score to settle with Naraku! He's killed dozens- no  _hundreds_  of my fellow Wolf Demon Tribe members, and still you expect me to run away just to save myself!?" Snarling, he charged the priestess.

She let her arrow fly, but Kōga easily dodged it. "Guess you were aiming for my legs.  _Big_  mistake." Kōga taunted after he landed on a higher ledge. "Well, it's been interesting, but if I waste any more time here I may never catch up to Mōryōmaru. See ya Kikyō!" The Wolf Demon sang as he jumped off the rocks, running after the incarnation.

Kikyō sighed as she stood up. "Lady Kikyō!" The priestess glanced at Kohaku as he slid down the cliff face, running up to her.

"I tried to prevent an unnecessary sacrifice but I failed."

"Well," another voice sang out, causing the priestess and demon slayer to turn around. Kikyō's eyes narrowed in annoyance when her black-haired, violaceous-eyed companion appeared around the corner, a massive demon horse with flaming hooves and mane behind her. "Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant bitch about it, he might have listened to you." She crossed her arms under her breasts, a cocky smirk on her face as she leaned against the rocks.

"Michiko." Kikyō deadpanned. "Why did you not interfere? Kōga would listen to you."

Michiko chuckled, smirking. "I wanted to see how you handled it. Though I can't say I'm surprised you failed to utilize tact." Kikyō narrowed her eyes in disapproval, but Michiko's eyes glinted with a daring light.

"Mōryōmaru is getting away. We should go, quickly." Kohaku pointed out, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes," the priestess agreed. "Will you accompany us?" She asked Michiko.

"Whatever." Michiko shrugged, jumping up on Entei's back. "It's not like I wasn't planning on it anyways." After a few moments, she glanced back down at the priestess and the boy. "How about you ride with me? It'll put less strain on you."

"I do not need-."

"Just shut up." Michiko sighed, nudging Entei's flanks. When he stopped by Kikyō, she extended a hand down to Kikyō. "You had a pretty hard fall, so stop playing the damn hero and get on the fucking horse."

"Thank you." Kohaku said. Michiko nodded to the boy. He helped Kikyō grab Michiko's hand, waiting until the priestess was settled before jumping onto Entei's back behind the women.

"Alright. Let's go catch us a monster." Entei neighed in agreement, taking to the skies. Not long after they left the canyon, everyone noticed the darkness on the horizon. The only thing was, it was the middle of the day.

"Lady Kikyō, an enormous demonic presence is rising." Kohaku pointed out.

"Indeed." Kikyō agreed. "It would appear that Mōryōmaru is not alone." Michiko glanced back at her passengers.

"You mean Naraku is there too?" Kohaku asked. Kikyō nodded in affirmation.

"Then let's hurry up." Michiko nudged Entei's flanks. "Get above the miasma, Entei!" The horse whinnied in response, climbing into the clouds.

From that vantage point, the trio could see everything that was happening below them. Michiko swallowed harshly at the sight of Kagome's group. Another nudge to Entei's flank had him descending back to the ground. "What is wrong?" Kikyō asked.

"I can't let Kagome know I'm alive, not just yet." Entei landed on the mountainside. Kohaku hopped off first, helping Kikyō off the horse as well. "Please, don't let her know I'm alive. Not yet." Kikyō stared up at Michiko.

"Tell me: why?" Kikyō furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why do you not want your sister to know you're alive?" Michiko directed Entei away from the miasma.

"For the same reason you do not stay with yours." Entei took off, leaving Kikyō and Kohaku behind.

"What did she mean by that?" Kohaku asked Kikyō.

The priestess sighed heavily. "It was not to me that she spoke."

Kohaku's eyes widened in realization. "Oh..."

慈善

Michiko watched as miasma descended over the valley. Naraku and Mōryōmaru's rivalry had finally come to a head, and now the valley and everything living in it was paying the price. She glanced down to her left when Ōritsukiba pulsed. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Entei glanced back at his rider. She returned the gaze. "Oh not you too." He huffed at her at the same time Ōritsukiba pulsed again. "I- I can't."

Entei bucked slightly, causing Michiko to let out a yelp of surprise. She latched onto his mane, her eyes wide in shock. He pawed the air, tossing his head to emphasize his point. "Okay. Alright alright okay! We'll get closer!"

Both the horse and her sword settled down at her acquiescence. Michiko sighed heavily, her shoulders sinking in defeat. As Entei flew closer, she watched as the battle unfolded below her.

"I've been expecting you, Naraku." Mōryōmaru declared proudly.

"So, Mōryōmaru, you long for my Shikon Jewel shards." Naraku held out the tainted Jewel, the crevice where he had yet to gather the remaining Shards evident in the blackened jewel.

"Huh." Mōryōmaru scoffed. "At this point the only advantage you have over me is the number of Shards you posses _s_!" Mōryōmaru launched a fierce attack of Adamant splinters, shattering Naraku's barrier and tearing apart his body.

"It's futile!" Naraku taunted. "I cannot be killed, no matter how many times you try. My heart is inside you, and I don't imagine you want any harm to come to it."

"Perhaps but that works both ways, doesn't it?" Mōryōmaru pointed out. "For you cannot kill me either, so long as your heart remains inside my body."

_'That's right!'_  Michiko narrowed her eyes.  _'The infant is Naraku's heart. That's why he isn't attacking Mōryōmaru as he usually would! One wrong move and he'll kill himself.'_

"Really? Before you go on I should tell you that your betrayal comes as no surprise. I  _knew_  this would happen when I first released you from my body."

"You  _knew_  this would happen?" Mōryōmaru couldn't believe his ears. Neither could anyone else, for that matter.

"Why would I allow my heart, my very  _life_ , to exist outside my own body in such a weak, infantile form? Perhaps it is because I know you so well and I could foresee you betraying me and attempting to overthrow me one day. And just as I expected, to protect yourself you created a suit of armor in Mōryōmaru. Suit of armor, no; he's a genuine fortress. I must say you've done an impressive job of fattening him up for me. I look forward to devouring him."

_'Naraku...'_  Michiko gripped her sword tighter, gritting her teeth.  _'Just how twisted are you?'_

"You really think you can defeat me?" The pieces of flesh that had been hovering around Naraku formed back into a body, but this one was drastically different. Instead of humanoid, it was reminiscent of a deep red spider, with an abdomen of purple tentacles wriggling around. "Let us find out, shall we, and let the one left standing be vindicated!"

With that, Naraku attacked the incarnation. Despite his best efforts, he could not break through Mōryōmaru's armor. Mōryōmaru chuckled, blasting Naraku again with Adamant spears. The half-breed flew back, his destroyed flesh hovering around him again.

"What's wrong, Naraku?" Mōryōmaru taunted. "You have no better strategy for besieging this _fortress_?" Naraku stayed silent. "It's over. Die!" Mōryōmaru released another wave of Adamant spears, fully shredding Naraku's body.

Instead of falling to the earth, Naraku's flesh wrapped around Mōryōmaru's body entirely, enveloping the demonic fortress. Michiko watched in horror as tentacles sprouted from the wriggling mass of flesh, descending over the beast. Naraku appeared momentarily before he was shoved back into Mōryōmaru. Michiko clamped a hand over her mouth, staving off the urge to hurl at the sound of crunching flesh and bones.

"I've consumed him. At last I've won!"

Michiko grunted, grasping at her chest in pain upon feeling a lance of agony shoot through her chest.  _'My chest feels so heavy all of a sudden! Is this because of Midoriko's will?_ _'_  Michiko hunched over, grasping at her chest as she tried to get a handle on the pain.  _'Dammit! Is this what Kōga goes through? Wow... I have a whole new respect for him if this is what he deals with times two, and in his legs no less.'_

"All I need to do now is obtain the remaining Shards." Mōryōmaru growled, snapping Michiko from her thoughts.

"The remaining Shards?" Kagome's voice drifted up to Michiko, causing an entirely different pain to stab her in the heart. "Kōga and Kohaku are both close by!"

Without warning, Mōryōmaru fired a volley of Adamant into a hillside below him. When the dust cleared, a familiar figure stood on top of the cliff.

"I have to admit: I didn't think you had it in you to beat Naraku." Kōga taunted.

"No Kōga! Run before it's too late!" Kagome called to him.

"Don't worry about me Kagome. He's going to come for me either way so I might as well face him now!" Kōga replied cockily.

"How admirable of you." Mōryōmaru deadpanned before sending a volley of Adamant spears and fire at the Wolf Demon.

"Goraishi!" Kōga swung his weapon, but the attack wasn't deflected. He jumped out of the way of the Adamant spears.

"Give up now." Mōryōmaru chortled.

"Adamant Barrage!" This time, the Adamant spears came from Inuyasha.

"Your attacks cannot penetrate my armor!" Mōryōmaru gloated as Inuyasha landed beside Kōga.

"Run, Scrawny Wolf Boy! I need you to lure him down to the ground." Kōga glanced in shock at Inuyasha. "We don't stand a chance against him while he's up in the air, but on the ground I can use the Dragon Scale Tessaiga to cut through his demon vortex!"

_'Didn't anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't strategize in front of your enemy?'_  Michiko sweatdropped.  _'He does have a point though. Entei and I could probably take Mōryōmaru while he's in the air, as could Kilala and Sango, but other than that no one could touch him. And, besides...'_  Michiko rested a hand on her sword.  _'I can only cancel out his demonic aura, temporarily at least. And I haven't practiced with it since the battle with Sō'unga. I have no idea if I could cancel out a demonic aura as powerful as_ _Mōryōmaru's, especially now that he's consumed Naraku_  and _has the Sacred Jewel.'_

Michko watched as Mōryōmaru gave chase to Inuyasha and Kōga. She glanced between the trio and Kagome and the others, trying to decide who she should go after. She heard Kagome speaking to Sango about going after Kohaku and Kikyō. The ravenette swallowed, biting her tongue.

_'Kagome might be able to convince Kikyō to hold off using Kohaku's Shard, at least for a little bit. Plus, if Sango's there, she won't back down without a fight. That means I should probably go after Kōga and Inuyasha.'_  Michiko groaned to herself. Entei glanced back at her.

"Sesshōmaru," Michiko whimpered to herself. "I wish you were here." Michiko lifted her head, inhaling to calm herself. "Alright Entei. Let's go after the dogs. Just maintain a safe distance."

The horse tossed his head, showing he understood. They flew closer in time to see Mōryōmaru take off, Kōga in his clutches. Kagome and Inuyasha gave chase astride Kilala. Michiko redirected her attention to Mōryōmaru, her eyes narrowing in shock.

_'What... what is wrong with him? He looks like he's been brainwashed. He has no expression, almost like-.'_  Michiko gasped.  _'Almost like Kohaku when he was under Naraku's mind control!'_

The armor on Mōryōmaru's right shoulder started to open up. To Michiko's shock, the infant began to emerge from the armor. Inuyasha immediately attacked with his Adamant Barrage, but Mōryōmaru's own Adamant spears protected the infant.

Kōga clambered on top of the armor. "You bastard." He lifted his right hand. "Goraishi!" Before he could attack, however, miasma erupted from the armor, knocking the Wolf Demon out.

"Hold on Kōga!" Kagome called out to the male. Michiko couldn't tell what he said in return, but she had a feeling it was her sister's name.

A tentacle wrapped in Adamant spears shot out from the incarnation, wrapping around Kilala's left forepaw. It whipped the twin-tail around, slamming her into the side of the gorge. Inuyasha jumped off with Kagome in his arms. "Mōryōmaru you bastard!"

"Oh but Mōryōmaru no longer exists!" A very familiar sinister voice echoed across the canyons.

_'No...'_  Michiko felt her heart freeze in fear as she watched Mōryōmaru become enveloped by Adamant spears. Armor began exploding from his body as his face split apart. It ripped apart, revealing Naraku, who had encased himself in Adamant spears. Where Mōryōmaru's shoulder armor used to be, was a cluster of Adamant spears entrapping Kōga.

"Kōga your body will soon dissolve and your Jewel Shards will fall into my hands at last!" Kōga groaned in pain as Naraku tightened the Adamant spears around him.

_'If I'm going to do something, I have to do it now. But...'_  Michiko gripped her sword, her knuckles turning white.  _'If I'm not careful, I could cut through Kōga's demonic aura and sentence him to his dea- Kagome?'_

The young priestess was flying up on Kilala. She had an arrow strung, and was pointing it directly at the arm that held Kōga captive. She let the arrow fly, but it just glanced off the Adamant spears. "No I missed!"

"Pathetic!" Naraku scoffed. "Did you really think you could save him?"

From inside the arm, a bright pink glow suddenly started to emanate.  _'Now's my chance!'_  "Entei! Get closer!" The horse reared slightly, picking up his pace. "When I say, be ready to catch Kōga, alright?" The horse tossed his head. Michiko hopped to her feet, balancing on the balls of her feet on Entei's back. She unsheathed Ōritsukiba, twirling the katana blade.  _'Not yet...'_

The Adamant spears sparked with blue lightning, a stark contrast to Naraku's red.

_'Not yet...'_  Michiko gathered herself for the jump she was about to make.

The Adamant spears opened up, revealing the infant.

_'Almost...'_  Michiko tightened her grip on her sword.

The Adamant spears erupted, the howling of multitudes of wolves emanating from the glow that surrounded Kōga as he escaped.

"Now!"

Everyone gasped, looking up in shock at Michiko's voice. Naraku's eyes widened in horror when he saw her jump straight for him. "What?!" So focused on her, he didn't see Entei sweep up Kōga.

"Surprise, you son of a bitch!" Michiko twirled in the air, dodging most of the Adamant splinters as she dove straight for Naraku's heart. He lifted his arm to block her, but he was too late. She jammed her sword into the opening the infant was in, her blade coming into direct contact with the infant's barrier. For extra measure, she had timed her fall so her foot ended up in Naraku's face. The combined attack and her weight caused Naraku to start to plummet to the ground.

"Damn you, wench!" Naraku roared, knocking her away. Michiko let out a shout of pain as Adamant whipped across her face, causing her to fall.

"Michiko!" Kagome screamed.

Entei reacted quickly. Turning on a dime, he dove faster than Michiko was falling. Once he was under her, Kōga reached up, grabbing the teen and bringing her down onto his lap. With her secured, Entei returned to level with Naraku.

"What are you waiting for, monk?!" Michiko screamed at Miroku. On the way down, she had seen him unwrap his Wind Tunnel, but he had stopped since she was in free-fall. "The infant's demonic aura is canceled! Now is your chance!"

"Right! Everyone stand back!" Miroku threw out his right hand, palm up. "Wind Tunnel!"

Entei flew out of the range, landing on the cliff above the group. Kōga and Michiko remained sitting on the horse, both too enraptured in the battle to notice Kōga had yet to unwrap his arm from her waist. The ravenette tightened her grip on her sword, while Kōga's Goraishi scraped against itself as he flexed his fingers.

"Naraku! I will sever the ties that bind us!" Miroku declared.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It'll kill you!" Sango shouted. "Please you have to stop! Stop before it's too late!" she pleaded.

"I can't do that!" Miroku refused.

"The miasma's toxins will kill you before you can suck me in!" Naraku gloated, but Michiko knew it was a farce.

_'The spears around the infant are regenerating as fast as Miroku is sucking them in. He's doing everything he can to make sure Miroku doesn't suck in the infant.'_  Michiko shifted her grip on her sword, but when a warm, calloused hand covered hers, she stopped.

"You'll die if you get in between Naraku and that monk." Kōga growled lowly in her ear. "I won't let Kagome go through the pain of losing you again."

"Wha-?"

"Your death caused her so much pain." Kōga tightened his grip on Michiko's waist and hand. "I refuse to allow you to put her through that again. You are Pack; Pack knows better."

"Kōga..." Michiko stared into his blue eyes, finally acquiescing. "Very well." She sheathed her blade. "Happy?"

"Better." He nodded.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha finally leapt up, physically closing Miroku's hand with his own. "That's enough."

"I see you're naïve as ever, Inuyasha." Naraku gloated. "If you hadn't stopped him he would have sucked in my heart." Naraku continued talking as a cloud of miasma enveloped him. "He had the perfect opportunity to destroy me, and you stopped him. For that I thank you." Those were the last words everyone heard before the miasma dissipated, Naraku along with it.

"He, he got away." Kōga groaned.

"Miroku!" The two of them looked down to see Sango collapse at Miroku's side. Kikyō walked over to the monk, pulling down his clothes as she assessed his wounds. "Will he make it?"

"I'll attempt to purify him. But you must understand: a body that's taken in that much miasma is unlikely to ever be fully restored."

_'She would know...'_  Michiko lifted a hand to her midsection, rubbing just under her breasts.  _'After all, you healed my body, mostly.'_

"Oh Miroku." Sango bowed her head, soft sobs escaping her lips.

"Kōga." The Wolf Demon glanced at Michiko. "Your hands."

"Oh!" He lifted his hands in surrender, realizing he had been holding her the whole time. "Sorry." Michiko nodded, sliding off Entei. The Wolf Demon followed suit. The two of them slid down the incline, catching the attention of the group. Kagome stared at Michiko, her eyes wide with disbelief, hope, and terror. Michiko grimaced, knowing why she was feeling all of those emotions.

"M... Michiko?" Kagome whispered. Michiko visibly winced, closing her eyes as she sighed before walking towards the group.

"Hey Jewel." Kagome gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "I... I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Michiko's voice was soft, almost as if she was afraid to speak louder than a meek whisper. "But right now", her voice was stronger. "We need to attend to Miroku."

"But you're bleeding!" Kagome protested. "That looks like a deep gash! We need to-."

"We'll deal with that after Miroku is healed." Michiko cut off Kagome. "Entei." the ravenette whistled. The horse walked down, laying down by the group. "Inuyasha, help me get him on Entei."

"R-right." The half-breed took a grip under Miroku's armpits while Michiko picked him up by his knees. Together, they maneuvered the monk onto Entei's back.

"Kōga, you too." The Wolf Demon looked like he was about to argue, but a swift glare from Michiko's eyes, especially with half of her face covered in blood, stopped him short. "You were exposed to a lot of miasma too. No need for you to exert yourself. Don't worry: I'll be riding with you."

"Uh, sure." Kōga climbed on top of Entei behind Miroku, obviously awkward. Michiko took up a seat in front of the males, sitting side-saddle.

"Let's go. There's a clearing not too far from here large enough for all of us." Entei stood, careful not to jostle his riders. Everyone else nodded, following the horse's lead.

慈善

"Michiko." The ravenette glanced over her shoulder at Kikyō. "It's done." The violaceous-eyed teen sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the canopy of trees.

After camping out under the trees, Kikyō had devoted herself to healing Miroku. Meanwhile, Kagome tended to Kōga and Michiko. Michiko had insisted she tend to the Wolf Demon first, so Inuyasha was left to keep pressure on Michiko's wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Once Kōga was tended to, Kagome moved on to Michiko.

She had a total of twelve lacerations to the left side of her face, neck, and upper collarbone, but thankfully none of them were too deep. It seemed Naraku hadn't intended to kill her, just get her off. The only reason she had been bleeding as much as she was was because of the number of cuts she had. Michiko ended up with sterile bandages wrapped around her neck and taped to her cheek, keeping the germs out and ensuring her blood clotted.

Kikyō had finished healing Miroku not too long after Kohaku had fallen asleep on his sister. Miroku drifted back off to sleep, his body naturally falling into its instinctive healing processes. Everyone was silently mulling about, preparing to turn in for the night, when Kikyō's words distracted them.

"What's your point?" Kagome and the others fell silent, watching Michiko's reaction to Kikyō's words.

"We will be moving on."

Michiko scoffed, turning her head to look directly at the undead priestess. "By we, do you mean you and Kohaku, or you and me? Cause there is a difference." Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Kagome covered his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Kikyō asked.

"I heard what you said to Sango." Michiko stood from where she rested against Entei's flank. She stretched her back, groaning in pleasure as her spine cracked. "Somehow, I still don't believe you."

"I don't blame you." The undead priestess walked up to the girl. "That is why I am leaving Kohaku in your charge, as well as Asuka and Kōchō." The teen blinked in surprise.

"What?" Sango stood up, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Michiko stared into Kikyō's eyes, trying to read her emotions. The priestess stared back, her eyes unguarded for once. After several moments, Michiko groaned, throwing her head back. "Man you are such a pain! Make up your damn mind for once, would ya?"

"Thank you." As the priestess walked by, Michiko thought she caught sight of a silken string. She shook it off however, when Kohaku tried to follow the priestess.

"But Miss Michiko-."

"No." The elder teen tightened her grip on the boy. "She left you in my charge. As such, I am now in charge of your life." With a groan, Michiko scratched the back of her head again. "Man," she whined. "She is such a pain."

"Michiko?" Kagome spoke up, prompting the elder teen to look at her. "What are you going to do?"

Michiko looked up, locking eyes with her sister. The ravenette's violaceous eyes swept over the group, finally landing on Kohaku. "We'll stay the night." Kagome and Sango immediately brightened.

"Are you certain-?" Kohaku cut off when Michiko raised her hand.

"We have both missed out on too much not to justify one night." Lowering her hand, Michiko smiled gently at Kagome, who looked like she was about to break down in tears. "We'll leave in the morning, but, for tonight," Michiko rested a hand on Kohaku's back, urging him towards his own sister. "Let's be a family again."

"Michiko!" Wailing her name, Kagome launched herself into Michiko's arms, her body shuddering from her sobs. Michiko returned the zealous embrace, wrapping one arm as far around Kagome's body as she could while burying her opposite hand in Kagome's hair, holding her as close as she could.

"Kagome..." Michiko pressed several kisses to Kagome's cheeks and face, finally burying her nose in the girl's hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry." The two sunk to their knees, still holding each other. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating this over and over again.

"Michiko, Michiko." Kagome trailed off into whimpers. "Onēsan, Onēsan."

Kōga exchanged a glance with Inuyasha. For once, neither of them tried to stop Kagome's tears, even though she was trailing off into whimpers reminiscent of a pup taking comfort from its mother. No, they knew better. They knew better than to think this was something they had any right to interfere with.

So, to their credit, they stayed silent and remained back, allowing the two their space.

慈善

"Mistress." Michiko moaned, blinking her eyes open. "Mistress." The nineteen-year-old squinted, momentarily forgetting why Asuka was shaking her awake. "We must go."

"Wha...?" Michiko stood, her body reacting on instinct before her mind could catch up. "What do you mean?"

"Naraku is making his move. He is coming for Lady Kikyō and your Shards." Michiko's eyes widened when Asuka's words fully sunk in.

With a soft slap to Entei's rump, the horse started awake. Michiko woke Kohaku, motioning for him to be silent. He nodded, kissing Sango's temple before jumping onto Entei's back behind Michiko. Asuka and Kōchō led the way, leading the group away from Kagome's.

"What is going on?" Kohaku asked, his voice still sleepy.

"Naraku is making his move." Michiko told him, her violaceous eyes already hard, despite the fact it wasn't yet dawn. "We're moving to a safer location."

"I see."

Michiko glanced back at the boy. Wordlessly, she urged his arms around her waist, bringing his head to her shoulder blades. He needed no further urging, nestling closer to her and falling back asleep.

Eventually, the five happened upon a cave. Entei alighted outside of it, curling up in the mouth. Michiko placed Kohaku next to the horse while she, Asuka, and Kōchō took up sentry posts. The Shikigami created a barrier around them.

"A message from Lady Kikyō." Asuka spoke up.

"You must stay away from me. If you come after me, your Shikon Jewel Shards will be defiled." Kōchō relayed.

_'What is going on with you, Kikyō?'_  Michiko settled into a more comfortable position, unsheathing her sword slightly.  _'Just in case...'_

"Mistress." Michiko glanced at Kōchō. "Be prepared."

"You don't have to tell me that." Michiko scoffed. "I've already fought this bastard before, remember?"

"Get ready to run with Kohaku when we tell you to." Michiko glanced at the boy. By now, he had awoken and was listening in. He nodded in affirmation to Asuka's order.

"Very well." Entei shifted, positioning himself so if he needed to run, he was unobstructed. Kohaku climbed on top of the horse's back. "No."

"What?"

"If Naraku comes after us, we will act as a decoy." Michiko straightened, meeting Kohaku's gaze evenly. "We will drop you in the forest, and Entei and I will act as decoys from above. Understood?"

"Yes." The two nodded, the four falling silent. Entei huffed, obviously not happy about being cramped.

It was about an hour later when Asuka and Kōchō faded in and out, catching Michiko's and Kohaku's attention. The ravenette drifted closer to Entei, preparing to jump onto his back.  _'What was that about?'_

"I can see you." A soft, male voice sang.

"It's you!" Kohaku gasped. A male with black hair, purple eyes, and a swarm of Saimyōshō had entered the cave mouth.

"Run away!" Asuka ordered.

"Yes please run!" Kōchō reiterated. The two began to glow, right before they blew as much blinding light at the man as they could. In the distraction, Entei took off. Michiko climbed onto his back, while Kohaku dropped into the forest canopy.

_'Alright you copycat son of a bitch.'_  Michiko glanced over her shoulder to see the man lifting into the air on a massive origami crane.  _'Let's see what you've got.'_

"Oh!" Michiko gasped, looking directly above her. "So you must be the one I'm based on." He tilted his head. "Fail to see the resemblance though. Must be the bandages." He pointed to his left cheek. "And it seems the boy isn't with you."

"Who the hell are you?" Michiko demanded.

"I am Byakuya, Byakuya of the Dreams. Or, in your case," Byakuya lifted a palm-sized origami crane as the sky turned red. "Nightmares."

Dozens of small cranes flew at Michiko. Growling, she took out her Magnolia bark Tessen. "Amanokaze!" The wind swept the cranes away, clearing the cranes and the sky. Byakuya had disappeared though. "Kohaku! Find him Entei!"

The horse whinnied, scenting the air. He found the boy's scent easily enough. Michiko's eyes widened in horror when they arrived in time to see Byakuya uncork a gourd, causing a dozen purple snakes to swarm out of it. They latched onto Kohaku, shoving him to the ground. Byakuya dropped to the ground in front of him.

"The venom in those snakes is miasma. I have to make sure I sufficiently contaminate your Shard before I-."

"Amanokaze!" Michiko shouted, sending a whirlwind at the incarnation. He blew into a tree, grunting when he made extremely harsh contact. By the time he staggered to his feet, Michiko and Entei had taken up protective stances over Kohaku. "Let's see how well you fight on the ground, you knockoff piece of shit."

"My my. That's not at all befitting language for a lady." Byakuya tutted. He lifted a hand, once more holding an origami crane. "Hate to disappoint," A whirlwind encompassed him. When it dissipated, Byakuya was riding the crane. "But I must take my leave. Perhaps next time you'll be a little more personable." he reprimanded as he flew away.

"Tch." Michiko twirled her sword, sheathing it. "Kohaku!" Turning around, she kneeled by the boy's side. The second a snake tried to latch onto her, she grabbed it by the throat and squeezed sharply, snapping the spine. She quickly decapitated the rest of the snakes with one of her small daggers. She had just finished removing the last head from Kohaku's body when a very familiar voice rang through the clearing.

"Mama?"

Michiko froze, almost dropping the knife onto her foot. Thankfully, her instincts reacted before her mind could reboot, catching the knife. Robotically, Michiko lifted her head, her eyes wide as her tongue dried and her breath caught in her throat.

"R... Rin?" The little girl, still dressed in her orange-and-white kimono with green obi and side ponytail, covered her mouth with her hands, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Jaken?" The imp's jaw had created a crater in the ground, which was impressive solely because the rest of his body was still upright.

Then she saw the white in the corner of her eye.

Turning her head again, Michiko slowly lifted her gaze.  _'He hasn't changed his appearance at all... except Tōkijin is missing.'_  She noted as her gaze reached his chest.  _'He was about to draw Tenseiga. Why? His mokomoko is fluffier than I remember.'_  Finally, she reached his face.

Golden pools met amethyst ones, each reflecting emotions back to the other. Shock, disbelief, hope, denial, rage, and so much more. Entei, sensing the presence of a much more powerful demon, backed up to the corner of the clearing, bowing his head in submission. A slight breeze blew through the trees, ruffling his snow white hair and the white feathers in her onyx locks. It was his breathed word that finally broke the spell.

"Michiko..." the teen exhaled sharply, though it sounded more like a gasp.

_'I've... never heard him say my name like that before. He almost sounds... scared. Like he's afraid this isn't real.'_

"Is... is it really you?" He asked, still in the same tone.

Slowly, Michiko felt her lips curl up in a gentle smile, one reflected in her eyes. "Yeah..." she breathed, just as softly as he. "I'm here. I've returned...

"Sesshōmaru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: Final Act Episode 6: "The End of Mōryōmaru" "Mōryōmaru no Saigo"
> 
> Final Act Episode 7: "Mausoleum of Mount Azusa" "Azusayama no Reibyō" (梓山の霊廟)
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) If there was one word Sesshōmaru would acquaint with Michiko, it would be firelight.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/24
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, I'm going to be com-PLETE-ly honest here: I've been wanting to say the "Well, maybe if you weren't such an arrogant bitch about it he might have listened" line since the first time I watched Inuyasha: The Final Act when I was like, 13.
> 
> Seriously. Ya'll have no idea how giddy I am to finally have that immortalized. Don't get me wrong: I'm a larger fan of Kikyō now than I was then, but I'm not going to apologize for it.
> 
> Also, HAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAAAA!!! THEY'RE FINALLY BACK TO-GEEEETHER!! THEY'RE FINALLY BACK TO GEEEETHER!! HEHEHEHEHEEE!! WAS THAT WORTH THE WAIT??? NOT APOLOGIZING FOR THE CLIFFY!! NOT! AT! ALL!
> 
> Now, if you want to yell at me for the ending, feel free to do it on my Discord! It's free to enter. All you need is a valid email to create an account and a valid invite link! Since you can't comment without a valid email account, feel free to use the same when you enter my Discord via this link: discord.gg/DmUhCZJ
> 
> Have fun yelling at me!


	17. Chapter XVI: Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the Discord: discordapp.com/invite/DmUhCZJ

[For those of you who have an Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2SFgoghmND/?igshid=1tdaap7y5lnt2)

[For those of you who have a Tumblr](https://abigailadams1788.tumblr.com/post/187648893266/i-dont-remember-this-day-i-was-barely-two-years)

* * *

 

Kagome moaned as she woke up. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized Michiko wasn't lying next to her. Her heart sank, momentarily thinking it was just a dream. Upon reaching out and feeling the still warm earth where her sister and Entei had lain, however, chased that feeling away.

_'Michiko is alive. I'm so glad.'_  Kagome lifted her head as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  _'I wonder why she left though. She must have gone a while ago if the fire burned out. She wouldn't have let it burn out if it was dying when she left. Kohaku's gone with her too.'_

She looked around the campsite again, sleep still blurring her eyes slightly. Shippō was still fast asleep next to her. Kōga was asleep next to the tree behind her. Miroku slept where Kikyō had healed him, Sango and Kilala sleeping next to him. The only one sitting up and awake was Inuyasha, who was directly across from Kagome. He hadn't moved from his spot from the night before.

_'Inuyasha must be having trouble sleeping.'_  Kagome gasped when the sleep finally cleared from her eyes.  _'Is that a spider web?!'_

慈善

"Mama?" Rin couldn't believe her eyes. Sesshōmaru had started walking faster, showing he had picked up someone's scent. Since he didn't tell them to remain behind, she, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed him. She had expected to see Sesshōmaru battling Naraku or one of his incarnations.

She never expected to see her mother kneeling over Kohaku.

"R... Rin?" The little girl covered her mouth with her hands, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Jaken?" The imp's jaw had created a crater in the ground. He couldn't even make a sound.

_'Mama...'_  Rin's eyes raked over Michiko's form. Half of her face and neck were covered in bandages, some red seeping through them in places, showing she had been recently wounded. She still wore the outfit she had worn when Rin had last seen her mother, at Mount Hakurei. It was obviously worse for wear, showing Michiko had been through much in her time apart from them.

"Michiko..." the teen exhaled sharply at Sesshōmaru's words, though it sounded more like a gasp. Rin looked up at Sesshōmaru. He appeared to be just as in shock as the rest of them, his face for once no longer impassive. "Is... is it really you?" He asked, still in the same tone.

Michiko's lips curled up in a gentle smile, one reflected in her eyes. "Yeah..." she breathed, just as softly as he. "I'm here. I've returned... Sesshōmaru."

"Mama!" Rin ran out to her mother, stopping short before her. It was obvious she wanted to hug her mother, but was afraid of making her injuries worse.

"Oh Rin." Michiko made the decision for them by wrapping her arms around Rin. The little girl wrapped her arms around Michiko's lower torso, resting her head on her mother's shoulder as she started to cry. Michiko shed her own tears, soaking Rin's hair as she smoothed it down.

"I-it c-c-can't be." Jaken stuttered to himself. The Staff of Two Heads clattered from his grip.

_'Michiko...'_  Sesshōmaru looked over the young woman holding his ward close. His beast was roaring in pleasure at the sight of her, purring to him to go to her. To hold her. To scent her. To...  _'Michiko... I need answers. I need to know how you survived. I need to...'_

"What happened to you, Mama?" Rin's voice snapped the Daiyōkai from his thoughts. The realization that the reason he had smelled Michiko's blood, the scent he had been following in the first place, is because she was actively bleeding, caused his beast to roar for an entirely different reason. The change in his aura caused Jaken and Entei to move away from the young Daiyōkai, for fear of making his ire worsen.

Michiko sighed, shaking her head slightly, even though it was obvious the action caused her pain. "I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get Kohaku out of here." Michiko kissed Rin's forehead, pushing the girl back so she could pick up Kohaku. When Michiko hissed, and the scent of her blood became heavier, Sesshōmaru finally was able to convince his body to move.

"I will move him." Michiko's head snapped up at him in shock, pain slashing through her eyes at the action. Sesshōmaru moved quicker, scooping up the boy. Entei huffed softly, causing the Daiyōkai to look at the horse. The horse was fully submitting to him. After a moment, Sesshōmaru decided. "Come." Entei straightened, walking over to lay down next to him. Sesshōmaru placed Kohaku on the horse's back. Michiko started to move to mount the horse, but Sesshōmaru stopped her. "Rin can ride with Kohaku." Jaken clambered into Ah-Un's saddle, already knowing what was going to happen.

"So then- ah!" Michiko gasped when Sesshōmaru lifted her into his arm, his mokomoko supporting her weight as he cradled her next to him. She blushed heavily at the proximity to him, something Sesshōmaru took pride in.

"Let's go." Sesshōmaru lifted into the air, Entei and Ah-Un following after him. "Michiko..." the teen looked up at him. He dipped his head, snuffling at her bandages. "I can smell Naraku on you." he snarled softly. "He has injured you again."

"I'll explain later." Michiko swallowed softly. Sesshōmaru glanced at her eyes when he smelled salt. His eyes widened when he realized she was crying. "Sesshōmaru..." she lifted a hand, tracing his cheek stripes.

"Michiko..."  _'My self-control... it's slipping.'_  Glancing down, Sesshōmaru realized they were over a large meadow. He touched down, Entei and Ah-Un following suit. Sesshōmaru bolstered his aura, telling them to stay back. They listened. Entei and Ah-Un curled around Rin and Jaken, their backs to the duo. Rin tended to Kohaku with the products in Michiko's bag from Ah-Un's saddle. Jaken quickly fell asleep, not wanting to have anything to do with what was about to happen.

"Yes?" Michiko asked. Sesshōmaru realized he has said her name out loud.

"Michiko." Sesshōmaru sat down, causing Michiko to fall into his lap. His arm tightened around her, his mokomoko curling around both of them. Michiko gasped when he touched her bandages, silently asking for permission. "Please..." he whimpered softly. He didn't care that he was showing weakness to her. He remembered what she had told him, when she comforted him after he had told her about his father.

 

_'What is she doing?' Sesshōmaru was sure his heart stopped beating momentarily. Strangely, he felt the anger and sorrow he hid inside wane as Michiko stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. Her hand was smooth, and her lips were soft against his cold palm._

_"I do not know..." Michiko started softly, her lips brushing against his skin. "I don't know what I can offer you in comfort... but know that you do not have to fear being perceived as weak in front of me."_

 

_'She once told me I don't have to appear weak in front of her. She... she is my mate. She must know... she must be taken care of.'_  "Please." he whispered again, brushing her hair back. "Show me where you are injured."

Michiko nodded. She sat up slightly, prompting him to loosen his grip softly. She started to undo her cloak. He helped her along, taking off her belts. Even though he was only doing this to help her remove the necessary clothing so he could heal her... even though he had undressed her before to do the same thing before...

It felt so much more intimate when they were doing it together.

Michiko started to pull off her cloak. Sesshōmaru helped her, his claws lightly dragging at her skin as he pulled it off her arms. Her shirt was the same as he remembered... 

But the bandages that covered her cheek, neck, and upper chest were not.

He growled, prompting Michiko to look at him. He wasn't looking at her face. Instead, he was tracing her bandages, his eyes filling with fury at her injuries. It was obvious he didn't know how to remove the bandages, so Michiko helped him by peeling back the tape. Upon realizing how, Sesshōmaru did the same with the other bandages. When they were finally removed, he couldn't help the snarl that had risen in his throat.

Twelve uniform slashes, red and angry, glared at him from her porcelain skin. It was obvious they were fresh, not even twenty-four hours old. Who inflicted them was obvious as well, as his scent was intwined in them in such a way that made Sesshōmaru's blood boil.

"It wasn't Inuyasha." The Daiyōkai glanced at Michiko. She lifted a hand, tracing his cheek stripes again. "Mōryōmaru stole the Adamant Barrage from Inuyasha. Naraku consumed Mōryōmaru and the resulting abilities Mōryōmaru had stolen, including the Adamant Barrage."

"How do you know?" Sesshōmaru whispered, his voice having a distinct growl to it. He ducked his head, snuffling at the wounds. _'Antiseptic... like Kagome uses. So they were engaged in battle together then.'_

"I watched it happen." Michiko sighed heavily. Pain was seeping into her scent, prompting Sesshōmaru to get started. He started with the slashes on her cheek.

Michiko stiffened at the feeling of his tongue running across her cheekbone, but she closed her eyes, relaxing into his hold. Sesshōmaru's mokomoko tightened around her, his fingers splaying across her stomach from where his hand rested.

Sesshōmaru let out a sigh that was half growl as he started to heal her wounds. As he worked on her wounds, he realized she had a scar on her cheekbone that he couldn't heal.  _'She must have gotten that at Mount Hakurei.'_  He elected to ignore the scar for the moment, moving on to heal the remaining slashes on her face. Once he reached her jaw, Michiko started talking again.

"I was traveling with Kikyō and Kohaku. We came across Mōryōmaru and Naraku as their rivalry finally came to a head. Both were after the Jewel Shards. Mōryōmaru was created by the infant, Naraku's heart, to protect himself. It turned out it was Naraku's plan all along."

"Find demons with great protective abilities." Sesshōmaru murmured as he assessed the slashes on her neck. "Have Mōryōmaru devour them, so that he could devour the total of them himself. I witnessed Mōryōmaru devour Ginka and Kinka. He was after their bond."

"That makes sense." Michiko sighed in contentment, curling into his warmth. Subconsciously, Sesshōmaru tilted his legs, bringing her closer to his body. "In any case, I watched as Naraku allowed himself to be devoured by Mōryōmaru so that he could then devour Mōryōmaru from the inside out."

"How did you sustain these injuries?" Sesshōmaru asked as he started to lick the wounds on her neck. Michiko stiffened, clearing her throat before speaking again.  _'Is she sensitive simply because of the wounds, or... is it something more?'_

"I attacked Naraku's heart as he tried to escape before Naraku could devour him as well." Michiko sighed. "Naraku held Kōga captive, and the arm that had him captured was covered in Adamant shards. I waited until Kōga escaped, and then I used Ōritsukiba to cancel out the infant's demonic energy. It turned out I just canceled out the Fuyōheki's demonic energy, but it served it's purpose. Miroku sucked the stone into his Wind Tunnel, thus preventing Naraku from hiding his demonic aura anymore.

"In any case, Naraku panicked and smacked me off. I'm lucky these aren't more serious." Michiko chuckled softly. "I guess I caused him to panic so much he forgot to kill me."

"Good job." Sesshōmaru purred, causing Michiko's eyes to widen in shock. Momentarily stopping his ministrations on her neck, Sesshōmaru lifted his head to kiss her cheek, following up with a small lick. "I'm proud of you." With that, he returned his attention to her neck.

"I... mmhm." Michiko shuddered when Sesshōmaru dragged his tongue across her neck again.

This time, Sesshōmaru knew it wasn't just because of the wounds.

He started to lick a little harder. Not enough to aggravate the wounds, but enough that they both knew he wasn't doing it to heal the wounds. Michiko lifted her right hand to grip his, while her left hand fisted itself in his kimono. Sesshōmaru used his nose to nudge back her head, giving him more access.

"Sesshōmaru..." Michiko moaned softly. Sesshōmaru responded with a soft growl. "Ah."

"Michiko..." Sesshōmaru rasped, laving his tongue over her neck. He had reached the nape of her neck, where a particularly deep cut was. "Do you have any idea..." his breath huffed over her bare neck and shoulders, causing her to shudder from the heat of it. A glance at his eyes showed a bit of red seeping into his corneas.

"Do you have any idea..." Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on the woman in his arms, bringing her as close to his body as he could. "Any idea... how hard it was for me... to know that you had left my side? Any idea... to know... how difficult... it was to look at Rin... and know why she cried? Any idea..."

Michiko's hand drifted up to lace itself through his thick silver tresses. Every time he ceased to talk it was to drag his tongue over her wounds. She knew that, on the surface, he was just cleaning and healing her injuries. But his voice, the weight of his tongue, and how low he was getting on her chest, had awakened a fire in her heart that was threatening to consume her body. She was sure he could smell it, how excited he was making her, and judging from the press against her hip, he wasn't immune from the effects either.

"I went back to your old village." Sesshōmaru whispered as he moved the strap of her shirt so it hung off her arm, leaving her chest wounds completely exposed. "I went into the hut in which you used to live."

"So that's- ah." Michiko inhaled when he licked a particularly sensitive area of the wound. "That's where the sash came from."

"Yes..." Sesshōmaru murmured, dragging his tongue over the last of the wounds. "I met your grandparents in Hijiri's village. When I ventured to the Realm of Fire, I left Rin there with them. I gave Kagome one of your old Tessen. Rin has the other one."

"Oh Sesshōmaru..." Michiko whimpered softly. Turning her head, she grabbed his head so she could kiss his crescent moon, not giving herself time to second-guess herself. Not that she was sure she could. The fire inside her heart was burning up what was left of her sense.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead again, smoothing his bangs out of the way so she could continue to kiss him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Each apology was punctuated with a kiss.  _'He went to my family. He went to each member of my family and apologized. He tried to make amends. He...'_

Feeling tears on his skin, Sesshōmaru stopped healing Michiko's wounds to lift his head.  _'She's... crying.'_ "Michiko..."

"I'm sorry." she whispered brokenly, cupping his face. "I didn't mean to cause you so much strife. I'm so sorry."

"No." Sesshōmaru straightened, pressing his forehead to hers. "It was not your fault. Naraku was the one who took you. Naraku caused this. This is not nor will ever be your doing, Michiko."

"Sesshōmaru..." He tilted his head, licking away her tears gently. She closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as he tended to her. "Thank you."

“Michiko…” the Daiyōkai stared into her eyes, his own emotions shining in his golden irises. “How did you survive? I ventured to the Border and I can cut to the Underworld with the Tenseiga now, but you were not there. How did you survive Naraku’s miasma?” He knew his voice was betraying his emotions, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t interrogating her; he was begging to know why.

“I didn’t.” Michiko sighed softly. Taking her hand from his, she gently traced his cheek stripes. “I did die, at Mount Hakurei.”

Sesshōmaru stiffened at her words. Subconsciously, his mokomoko tightened around her again, protectiveness seeping into his aura. "What do you mean?" he rasped. Michiko sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head, scenting her.

"Naraku did kill me that day. Kikyō's spiritual pressure protected my body from the miasma in the river, but it couldn't protect my life. I died that day."

Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on her.  **"He killed her. He killed her. Naraku killed our mate."**  Inside, the beast was thrashing in rage, its body quivering with anticipation as it begged to be let out so it could slaughter Naraku. The young Daiyōkai was tempted to allow it.

“So how…” Sesshōmaru covered her hand with his, loathe to lose physical touch with her for even a second, disregarding the fact that their bodies were pressed together.

“Tōga.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened to a degree she had only seen once before, causing Michiko to smile. “Yes, Sesshōmaru. Your father saved me.”

“Why? I, I don't understand."

"Neither did I, but it answered a couple questions I have always wondered." Michiko smiled wistfully. "I've always wondered where the term "Deal with the devil" and "reincarnation" came from. Now I have the answer to both." Sesshōmaru knew she was about to explain, so instead of asking, he shifted so they were more comfortable. Michiko was cradled in his lap, his mokomoko curled around her as his hand rubbed her stomach softly.

"The Netherworld was meant for humans, but in order to cross into it from this world, we must first cross through the Border between this world and the next: the demon graveyard." Michiko hummed softly when Sesshōmaru's thumb brushed over her upper abdomen. Hearing the pain, he didn't do it again. "During this passage, demons that reside in the Border can see each human's entire life. If a demon takes pity on a human, or decides that human could be useful to them, they offer the human a deal."

"Deal?"

"The demon will send the human back, if the human agrees to do something for the demon." Michiko shrugged, snuggling closer to Sesshōmaru. He purred softly, only loud enough for her to hear it. "I was just lucky that your father was the one who came across me first."

"You made a deal with my father... and he sent you back." Sesshōmaru sighed softly, his body relaxing. "Why? What was your deal?"

"I..." Sesshōmaru glanced down at Michiko. Her cheeks were turning quite red, much to his amusement. "I wanted to return to your side."

"Michiko..." Sesshōmaru breathed her name, prompting her to look up at him. "And what is my father wanted you to do?" She smiled. Lifting a hand, she cupped his cheek. Instinctively, he pressed into her touch.

"To tell you that he loves you, even in death. I know you don't believe that, because of your inheritance, but your father gave you the Tenseiga because he believes in you. He did what he did out of love, Sesshōmaru. He loves both you and Inuyasha, but he knew that Inuyasha would need the protection of the Tessaiga because he is a half-breed. That is the reason you were not granted the Tessaiga as your inheritance: because your father knew you would not need the strength. You have your own."

“Michiko…” Sesshōmaru had no words, for once. Even when he chose not to speak, he had words he could have spoken. But now, he had nothing. _'Father loves me... Father saved her… Father saved Michiko… Father loves me… Father loves Michiko… loves Michiko…’_

“Sesshōmaru?” Michiko tilted her head slightly, concern shining in her eyes. “What is it?”

“Michiko… thank you.” Sesshōmaru sighed, dropping his head to rest his forehead on hers. “So is that why he sent you back? To tell me that?”

“Well, that, and because he needed to remove the Shikon Jewel Shard from the Border, so he entrusted it to me.”

"What Shikon Jewel Shard?"

"The one..." Michiko glanced down at her chest, only to gasp in shock. "No!" Sesshōmaru glanced down at her chest. He had seen the divot in her chest, but hadn't thought to comment on it. "Naraku must have taken it when he injured me. He must have sensed it when he absorbed the infant. Dammit." The divot was already starting to heal.

"Father gave you a Jewel Shard." Sesshōmaru sighed softly, tilting his head to lick her ear gently, comforting her. "You injured Naraku, and you made him panic. That is enough."

"I.... I suppose." Michiko sighed, tilting her head back. “By the way…”

“Hm?” He returned his gaze to Michiko’s, only to double take at her expression.

“I found out something interesting at the Border.” Michiko quirked an eyebrow, sticking her tongue in her cheek. “Something about you, and the Tessaiga, and melting bone around my sister?”

Sesshōmaru was sure he heard something shatter.

“Oh…” he breathed before he could stop himself.

“Yeah. _“Oh…”_ is right.” Michiko’s eyebrow lifted higher. “Care to explain yourself?”

慈善

"Come back Kohaku!" Michiko and Sesshōmaru turned around at Rin's cry. The young teen boy was up and walking away from the group. "You're not supposed to move!"

"I must return. Lady Kikyō's in danger." The poor boy could barely stand, let alone walk, yet he still held a determined expression. "I have to go and find her."

"Just to be clear..." only the Staff of Two Heads could be seen over the tall grasses. "Don't expect Lord Sesshōmaru to bring you along with us!"

"Couldn't we at least ask him?" Rin pointed out.

"The scent in the wind has changed." Michiko glanced up at Sesshōmaru when he spoke up.

After their talk, Sesshōmaru had healed the rest of her wounds, including the scar on her cheekbone. Michiko had fallen asleep in his embrace, waking up to him gently threading his fingers through her hair. It was now growing dark into evening, with the sky blood red. Sesshōmaru and Michiko were standing apart from the group still. Michiko was leaning against Sesshōmaru's torso, his arm around her waist, his mokomoko wrapped around both of them. His thumb was stroking lazy circles on her hip; she suspected it was subconscious.

"Does that mean something's happened to Lady Kikyō?" Kohaku asked, bringing Michiko's thoughts back to the present.

Sesshōmaru lifted his head, looking off to his left. "It's too late." Michiko sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Wha... what do you mean?" Kohaku asked. "What do you mean it's too late?"

"He means she's gone, Kohaku." Michiko stepped from the Daiyōkai's grip to face the young boy. "Kikyō is no longer with us. Physically at least."

"No..." Kohaku ducked his head, clenching his fists. "No..." Michiko started walking towards the boy, but stopped when he whipped his head up to glare at her. "You knew! You knew she was going to die! And you still left her behind!" Kohaku started to run at her.

Feeling Sesshōmaru shift behind her, Michiko swiftly lifted her head to lock gazes with him out of the corner of her eye. He froze in place, obviously unhappy. Her glare hardened. He huffed, but stepped back anyways.

Michiko turned back in time to catch Kohaku's fists before they could land on her. "You knew! You knew she was going to die! You knew she was going to be killed and you still did nothing!" Michiko sighed, holding the boy's wrists firmly.

"Kohaku, you're right. I did know she was going to die." Michiko kept her grip on Kohaku's wrists, feeling him continuing to try to fight her. "She knew that Naraku had figured out her plan to purify him along with the Jewel, and she knew that he was going to come for her and your Shard." Kohaku froze, still staring at the ground as tears streamed down his face.

"That is why she left you under my protection." Michiko finally dropped Kohaku's wrists. They fell limply at his side. "She knew that Naraku wasn't going to let her live any longer than it took him to find her. That's why Byakuya came for us. While Byakuya attacked us, Naraku went after Kikyō."

"I..." Michiko drew the boy into a hug. He finally broke down, sobbing into her chest.

"Kikyō entrusted me to protect your life, Kohaku. I intend to do just that." Kohaku latched onto her clothing, sobbing. Michiko cooed softly, petting the boy's head. "You have to keep living, Kohaku. Keep living for Kikyō."

"Y-yes." Kohaku sniffled. He pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes. "I... I'd like to be alone for a little while."

"Of course." Michiko let the boy go, watching as he walked away from the group. Sesshōmaru walked up to Michiko, placing his hand on the small of her back. "He just needs time."

"I know." Sesshōmaru leaned down, nuzzling her ear. "You need more rest. Come." He led her back to the group.

"Mama!" Rin ran up to her, beaming. "Are you going to read to me tonight?"

"She needs to rest, Rin." Sesshōmaru answered before Michiko did. "I will read to you tonight." Rin beamed brighter.

"Okay!" She ran back to Ah-Un, pulling one of the books out of Michiko's pack.

"You kept that?" Michiko asked as Sesshōmaru leaned against a tree. He pulled her down with him, his mokomoko wrapping around her body.

"I... could not part with it. It..." Sesshōmaru nuzzled Michiko's hair, closing his eyes in contentment as he breathed in her scent. "It was all we had left of you." he murmured as Rin ran up to them.

"I wanna read this story!"

"Very well Rin." The little girl sat down in between Michiko and Sesshōmaru, smiling when Michiko kissed the top of her head. Sesshōmaru glanced down at the females in his arms. Before he started reading, he pressed a quick kiss to Michiko's head.

_'Welcome back... mate.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: Final Act Episode 7: "Mausoleum of Mount Azusa" "Azusayama no Reibyō" (梓山の霊廟)
> 
> Final Act Episode 8: "Among the Twinkling Stars" "Hoshiboshi Kirameki no Aida ni" (星々きらめきの間に)
> 
> Join the Discord: discordapp.com/invite/DmUhCZJ


	18. Chapter XVII: Meidō Zangetsuha

"Michiko." The teen moaned softly as she woke. "Michiko." She blinked her eyes open. Sesshōmaru was watching over her, his fingers slowly caressing her cheek. "It is time to wake up."

"I see." Michiko slowly sat up, moaning softly as she cracked her back. "Ouch."

"What is it?" Sesshōmaru noticed her start to knead her lower back.

"I just have a knot." Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow, causing Michiko to chuckle. "A sensitive area of the muscle group. They happen when you're resting, and can tighten or contract depending on the type of knot that forms."

"How do you get rid of them?"

Michiko started bending her back over, curling her spine. "Stretches and massages work. Sometimes you just have to let them work themselves out."

"You need to change clothes." Sesshōmaru stood. Michiko realized the sun had just started to rise. He silently offered her his hand, prompting her to place her hand in his and let him pull her up. "Here." He led her over to her pack. "I kept everything that was inside it. I think you had some changes of clothes."

"Sesshōmaru." An all too familiar teasing lilt entered Michiko's voice as she stripped of her outer coat. "I never took you for the snooping type."

"It was Rin who decided to look through your things." Sesshōmaru deflected, but the fact that he was unable to meet her eyes spoke volumes.

Michiko chuckled, showing some teeth as she laughed. "Sure, sure." Rolling her neck, she pulled her cloak up to look at it. "Oof. Guess I'm glad it lasted this long at least." The cloak was shredded where Naraku had injured her. "Considering the hell it went through." She tossed it on the ground.

Ah-Un shifted in their sleep, sighing heavily. Michiko glanced around them. She realized Ah-Un and Entei had created a circle around the group, providing a natural barrier of protection. Rin and Kohaku slept against Entei, while Jaken was sprawled out in between Entei and Ah-Un. Sesshōmaru was standing behind her.

"You may change in peace. No one is around." Sesshōmaru murmured. Michiko looked over her shoulder at him, a deadpan expression on her face. "I will only assist as you need.

"Right..." she drawled. Sighing, Michiko turned around again, stripping of her shirt. It too was shredded. After a moment's deliberation, she placed her weapons' holders on Ah-Un's saddle, careful not to wake the demon, before stripping of her pants as well.

Sesshōmaru held himself in control. He looked away when Michiko bent over to strip of her pants, scenting anything but her. His demon was roaring at him, but he was doing his best to reign it in.

**"She is mate!"**

_"She is injured and fragile! I will not scare her off!"_

**"She wanted to return to you! To us!"**

_"But in what capacity? I will not chase her away."_

**"She is MATE!"**

_"She will decide. I just got her back. I will not force it now."_

**"Sesshōmaru-!"**

_"No! She needs to be healed. She needs to recover. She will accept me, in time. In her time, as she always has."_

Sesshōmaru sighed to himself, finally allowing himself to relax slightly. Returning his gaze to Michiko, he realized she had donned a new pair of pants and had restrapped her weapons. She was rifling through her bag, likely looking for a new shirt. _'In any case...'_  Lifting his hand, he gently placed it on her back. She jumped, looking over her shoulder at him. "May I help you? You said massages work."

"You..." Michiko blinked several times. "You know how to massage?"

Despite his best efforts, Sesshōmaru couldn't stop the chuckle that rumbled in his throat. "There is much you don't know, yet." He deliberately separated the last word, allowing her to realize there was a hidden message behind his words.

After a few moments, Michiko snickered. With a shrug, she returned to her bag. "Surprise me."

Sesshōmaru smirked slightly. Leaning down, he whispered "As you wish." in her ear before pressing his thumb into the muscles next to her spine. Michiko stiffened initially, but she relaxed soon enough. He worked his thumb into her muscles, careful of his claws as he massaged the sore muscles of her back. His gaze lifted, his movements freezing when he saw the five, large, purplish-white circular scars on her back.

"You just saw them, didn't you?" Michiko wasn't looking at him as she pulled out another shirt. "The scars from Naraku's fingers... from when he killed me." Sesshōmaru's fingers twitched, splaying across her back slightly.

"Is this... is this why I can still smell him on you?" Michiko nodded.

"Kikyō purified the miasma completely from my body, but..." Michiko trailed off, letting Sesshōmaru finish kneading out the knot in her back. "Thank you." she murmured, clearing her throat to continue talking. "She purified the miasma, but the damage remains. That's why I ride Entei, and why I'm so tired all the time."

"Your body is still healing." Sesshōmaru murmured. He let his hand fall as Michiko pulled her new shirt on, covering up the purplish-white scars with black fabric.

"I doubt I'll ever be fully restored." Michiko sighed heavily, wincing. She rubbed her chest, trying to soothe the pain. "Jinenji's antidote worked wonders in keeping my body alive while I spoke with your father, but even that has a limit."

"There must be an antidote out there." Sesshōmaru helped her pull on her cloak. "I will find it for you."

Michiko chuckled, shaking her head as she turned around, fastening her belts as she did so. "I appreciate the offer, Sesshōmaru, but I already know how to get rid of the residual effects." She lifted her head, meeting his gaze evenly. "Kill Naraku."

"Then I vow to kill him." Sesshōmaru brushed some of Michiko's hair out of her face. "For you."

慈善

"So Lord Sesshōmaru's father saved your soul?" Rin's eyes glowed as she sat in Michiko's lap. They were still in the meadow, Sesshōmaru having made no intention of leaving yet. Kohaku was sitting on a fallen tree, his eyes showing his sorrow at Kikyō's death. Jaken was trying to not appear interested in Michiko's story.

"Mh-hm." Michiko weaved grass strands into Rin's hair as she spoke. "He sent me back once Jinenji and his mother had healed my body enough that it was strong enough to sustain life again."

"I'll have to tell him thank you." Rin snuggled closer to her mother for a hug. "I missed you, Mama."

Michiko pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smoothing down her hair. "I missed you too, my darling." Rin smiled, getting up to walk over to Kohaku. Michiko smiled, standing up herself. Brushing off her pants, she walked up to Sesshōmaru's side. Sesshōmaru tilted his shoulders towards her slightly, welcoming her presence. "What is it?"

"A scent on the wind." Sesshōmaru lifted his head to stare into the sky. Michiko followed his gaze.

A strong breeze blew by them, accompanied by a large demonic aura. Michiko's eyes widened at the sight of a silhouette flying through the clouds.  _'That looks like... it must be!'_

Sesshōmaru lifted from the ground. As he did so, his mokomoko brushed along Michiko's cheek gently. She smiled softly, turning her head into the caress before he flew into the clouds completely.

She watched as he transformed into his true form, roaring at the other Inu Daiyōkai. She roared back. They twirled around each other, finally touching down with a crash further away from the group. Michiko led the others to where they had landed. The dust cleared just as they arrived.

_'Wow...'_  Michiko hung back, keeping a hand on Rin's head as she looked over the newcomer. Like Sesshōmaru, she possessed pale skin, pointed ears, long silver hair, and golden eyes with slit pupils. It was obvious where Sesshōmaru had inherited his markings as well, as she had a purple crescent on her forehead and magenta cheek stripes and eye markings, though her's were singular and lightning-shaped. Her kimono was purple and white with green and yellow butterflies on it, and over that she wore a dark blue wrap with a fur pelt on the top and bottom hems; Michiko recognized it as her mokomoko. She wore a necklace as well, though Michiko couldn't tell the type from the angle.

"Sesshōmaru, I thought that might be you."

"Who do you think you are!?" Jaken ran in front of Michiko, waving his staff around. "Show a lit-gack!" Michiko stomped on the imp's back, forcing him to faceplant into the dirt.

Unsurprisingly, neither Daiyōkai was phased. "I can only assume you have questions about the Tenseiga your father left you." The female continued. "I can think of no other reason you'd come visit your mother."

"M-m-m-m-m-m-mo- you're his mother?" Jaken mumbled into the dirt.

"Come." Sesshōmaru's mother once again transformed, lifting into the clouds. Sesshōmaru glanced at his pack.

Immediately knowing what he wanted, Michiko whistled for Entei. The horse alighted next to them, tossing Rin and Kohaku onto his back. Jaken jumped into Ah-Un's saddle. Sesshōmaru transformed as well, crouching down. Michiko blinked in surprise, but got over it quickly enough to climb onto his back. He glanced at her once she was nestled in his neck fur. She nodded, allowing him to take off into the sky.

"Wow..." Michiko breathed as they flew into the sky. She lifted a hand, dragging it through the clouds. Sesshōmaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a purr rumbling in his mind at the sight of Michiko looking so carefree.

They arrived at their destination quickly enough: a castle in the sky. Michiko gasped in amazement at the grandeur of it. Sesshōmaru reverted back to his humanoid form, cradling Michiko close so she didn't fall as he alighted at the top of the stairs. Entei and Ah-Un dropped their riders behind the duo before being led away to stables by guards. In front of the group, Sesshōmaru's mother reclined on a large throne.

Michiko stepped back in respect, but she didn't step on to the steps were Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken were standing. The teen knew Sesshōmaru's mother's eyes were on her, so she held the Daiyōkai's gaze evenly. To her surprise, she detected a faint glimmer of respect and, dare she think it, acceptance in the female's golden eyes. It disappeared quickly enough though, leaving Michiko to wonder if she had been imagining things.

"Sesshōmaru, as I recall you used to despise humans, did you not? And yet here you are with two human children in your company; perhaps you intend to eat them. Though I cannot say that is the case for the young woman standing beside you; I can't imagine what your purpose for her is."

Michiko bit her tongue, refusing to let her temper get the best of her. To his credit, Sesshōmaru didn't rise to the bait either.

"Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the Underworld. Father must have told you about it at some point."

"Oh?" His mother lifted a hand to her necklace, tilting her head as she closed her eyes. "Your father never spoke of it. He simply gave me this Meidō stone."

_'Bullshit.'_  Michiko mentally sang.  _'I know for a fact Tōga-sama told you about it.'_

"A Meidō stone?" Sesshōmaru inquired.

"He told me to use it if you should ever come to me for advice. Oh and he mentioned something else as well: as I recall he said that using the Meidō stone would place you in great danger, but he told me not to worry or to be sad about that."

_'Good grief.'_  Michiko couldn't help but feel a small smirk crack at her lips.  _'I have a feeling that if she wasn't a Daiyōkai, we might actually get along. She's having too much fun with this.'_

"Whatever shall I do?" Obviously, she was being facetious. "Your mother is terribly distressed."

"Huh." Sesshōmaru scoffed. "Your words are hollow as always."

"Very well then." She lifted her stone. "I shall have you entertain me." A golden glow erupted from the stone. When it cleared, a hound from hell appeared, snarling as it charged Sesshōmaru.

"Meidō Zangetsuha!" Sesshōmaru slashed at the beast with the Tenseiga.

Michiko's eyes widened when a crescent path, appearing to contain galaxies, appeared. She heard Sesshōmaru's mother comment on the shape of Sesshōmaru's Meidō, but she wasn't concerned with that. What she was concerned with, was the fact that the hellhound was headed directly for Rin and Kohaku.

"Rin!" Michiko leapt from where she was standing, tackling the young girl and Kohaku. As she rolled to absorb the impact, she swept her Magnolia Tessen across her body. "Amanokaze!" The wind struck the beast, but did nothing to hinder it.  _'It didn't stop it!'_  Gritting her teeth, she continued rolling in midair to throw Rin at Sesshōmaru. The Daiyōkai caught the girl...

Just as the hellhound swallowed Michiko and Kohaku.

"Mama!" Rin screamed.

Sesshōmaru growled as the hellhound escaped into the Meidō he had created. Setting Rin down, he immediately jumped up to follow the beast.

"Wait Sesshōmaru!" He glanced at his mother. "You intend to take the path to the Underworld, for  _what_? To save two humans? You have never been prone to such foolishness!"

"Nor am I prone to it now, Mother." With that, he entered the path, the crescent closing behind him. He flew through the darkness, his eyes quickly adjusting. From the darkness protruded a jagged line.  _'There it is: a path leading straight to the Underworld.'_  On this path ran the hellhound that had swallowed Michiko and Kohaku.

Sesshōmaru flexed his claws, pulling his arm back in preparation for the strike. He attacked the beast, but it dodged at the last second. The Daiyōkai ended up destroying part of the path instead. The two glared at each other from across the gap Sesshōmaru had made. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshōmaru realized he could see inside the hellhound's stomach.

Michiko was holding Kohaku, though both were limp. A light golden mist was emanating from the woman as minions of the Underworld drifted down towards the duo. _'Minions of the Netherworld. Mindless creatures.'_ Sesshōmaru mentally snarled. Without a second thought, he drew his sword. "Healing Tenseiga!" The blow slashed the hellhound in half, but left Michiko and Kohaku unharmed as the corpse fell into the water below.

Sesshōmaru touched down on the other side of the chasm, kneeling at Michiko's side. He placed his hand on her head, feeling her temperature.  _'She's still warm. That's good.'_

慈善

"I can understand that his father might have wanted to test him, but this is just cruel!" Ayako rolled her eyes at the imp sobbing at her feet.

"Stop crying. It's irritating."

"What will happen to him?" It seemed the imp had no intention of drying his tears. "What will happen to Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"Sacrifices are an inevitable part of mastering the art sword." Ayako glanced at the young girl the elder human woman had saved. "You, child." She glanced at the Daiyōkai. "That woman called you Rin, did she not?"

"Y-yes, milady." Rin sniffled.

"And you called her Mama."

"Y-yes."

"I see." Sighing to herself, Ayako looked down into her stone, watching her son's every movement. "Minions of the Netherworld and the Meidō hound are all demons of the Underworld. He used Healing Tenseiga to cut them down."

"He did?" Jaken gasped. "But why would Lord Sesshōmaru use healing powers?" The imp dipped his head as he thought.

"Little demon."

"Huh? You mean me?" Jaken pouted slightly. "My name is Jaken."

"What is the relationship between the human woman and Sesshōmaru?"

"Her relationship to him you say?" Jaken put his hands in his sleeves. "Well, based on what I've seen, one might tend to say he favors Michiko over me, despite my long years of loyal service."

Ayako detected the distinct sound of disdain mixed with hatred in the imp's voice, though he tried to hide it. _'Perfect.'_ "The human woman will die."

"Huh!?" Jaken and Rin chorused. "What do you mean she will die?" Rin clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Rest easy, little one." To Jaken's surprise, Ayako's voice became quite warm as she addressed Rin. "Should Sesshōmaru fulfill his test, your mother will be returned to you, alive and well." Rin opened her mouth to say something, but opted to close it and simply nod instead.

"Yes milady."

慈善

Sesshōmaru looked up as Kohaku moaned. He watched as the boy raised his head. "L-Lord Sesshōmaru."

"It appears that you're able to move. I suppose that's the power of the Shikon Jewel Shard." Behind them, the path crumbled. As soon as it did, demons appeared in the sky and the water. "Take Michiko and run away!" Sesshōmaru ordered as he attacked the demons

"Okay!" Kohaku held Michiko across his shoulders as he started to run.  _'Forgive me, Lady Michiko. I know this must be uncomfortable for you.'_  One of the demons Sesshōmaru beheaded fell onto the path just behind the boy, causing it to crumble. Kohaku let out a shout as he started to fall.

Sesshōmaru scooped the two up, holding them close as he jumped from debris to debris, finally landing on a secure part of the path. He placed them down, looking straight ahead.  _'What lies ahead? Is there something at the other end of this path that will help me perfect the Meidō Zangetsuha?'_  "Let's go."

As they were walking, Kohaku noticed a distinct coldness seeping into his shoulders. Glancing back at Michiko, he realized he couldn't feel her breath. He stopped walking. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" The Daiyōkai stopped walking. "It's Lady Michiko! I don't think she's breathing!"

Sesshōmaru inhaled sharply, his eyes widening.  _'What!?'_

"I... I think she might be..."

"You're sure Michiko is dead?" The words tasted vile on his tongue.

"She isn't breathing, and I can feel her body getting colder and colder!"

"Very well. Set her down." Kohaku did so, ensuring he did it carefully. As he did so, Sesshōmaru unsheathed Tenseiga.

No minions appeared.

_'What is the meaning of this?'_  Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. _'Where are the minions of the Netherworld?!'_ Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on Tenseiga. _'Why Tenseiga?! Answer me! Why can I not see the minions?!'_

_'Michiko... I never should have brought her with me. After she returned... I should have left her with her grandparents. No... even before that... I should have left her with her own kind... that night I saved her... all those years ago... I should have left her with humans.'_

Pulsing from behind him distracted the Daiyōkai for the moment. "The darkness!" Kohaku cried as it swept over the three of them. When it retracted, only Kohaku and Sesshōmaru were left. "Lord Sesshōmaru, Lady Michiko's been taken!"

Without a second thought, Sesshōmaru leapt into the darkness, Kohaku following on his heels.

慈善

"You cannot save her if there are no minions of the Netherworld for you to kill." Ayako murmured.

"Does that mean Michiko will die?" Jaken whimpered.

"The human woman will have to die."

"No!" Rin whimpered, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Although in theory, she could be revived if Tenseiga was used to cut down the Guardian of the Underworld."

"So there is hope for Mama?" Rin asked tentatively.

"However in actual fact, that would never happen. The Guardian exists beyond the darkness of the Underworld and no one has ever returned from the darkness." Ayako sighed to herself.  _'It appears her time has come... a pity, Sesshōmaru. Human she may have been, you chose well.'_

Ayako continued to watch. The darkness swept up Michiko, and instead of abandoning her, Sesshōmaru didn't hesitate before following. "So he leapt into the darkness."

"Lord Sesshōmaru is my reason for living! I'd be lost without him!" Jaken sobbed.

"Little demon..." Ayako chuckled.

"It's Jaken milady!"

"I am not a heartless monster. It would sadden me as well if my son were to lose his life while training with his sword. I intend to open a path for him." Ayako glanced at Rin. The little girl had crouched down, her head buried in her knees. A wave to one of her attendants had them coming over. "Take care of my son's ward. I will call for her when my son has returned."

"Understood milady." The demon extended a hand to Rin. She wordlessly took it, letting the demon hoist her into his arms as he walked away with her. Once they were gone, Ayako lifted her stone.

A glow once more emanated from it. This time, nothing came out. "Please come out Sesshōmaru! If you continue towards me you'll be able to exit the Underworld! However this path I've opened will soon close, and once it does you will never be able to return to this world."

"Kohaku, take this path while it is open." Ayako heard her son speak to the human boy. He began walking, but instead of walking towards her, Sesshōmaru continued into the darkness. In front of him, a circle glowing a dark red appeared.  _'It's Michiko's scent.'_

The path closed. Ayako clicked her tongue in disapproval. "So what will happen to him now?" Jaken asked her.

"That fool is no concern of mine! He had his chance!"

"What!?"

"Ignoring his mother's kind gesture! What a spiteful child he is!" Though she was miffed on the outside, Ayako couldn't help the glow of pride around her heart.  _'He has grown, Tōga. And to think, he followed the same path you did.'_

慈善

Sesshōmaru continued walking down the path, the circle growing larger as he drew nearer. Kohaku followed behind him. As they drew closer, Sesshōmaru realized there was a mountain under the circle.  _'I smell death.'_

A strong wind picked up. Sesshōmaru shifted his weight slightly into his heels, resisting the pull of the wind. Kohaku, on the other hand, had to lean back quite a bit in order to resist the same wind.

As they walked, a massive figure stood up in between the path and the mountain. The silhouette appeared to be that of a haggard man, but it had no defining features. It was snarling. In its right hand, the silhouette tightly gripped Michiko, its elongated fingernails dangerously close to slicing her open.

"It's Lady Michiko!" Kohaku gasped.

"I suppose that must be, the guardian of the Underworld." Sesshōmaru thought out loud.

The Guardian walked closer to the mountain, which Sesshōmaru could now see was made of millions of corpses. The Daiyōkai ceased walking as the wind grew stronger. Unfortunately, Kohaku was swept off his feet. Sesshōmaru reacted quickly, using his light whip to wrap around the boy's ankle. He yanked him back, causing the young teen to land on his butt next to the Daiyōkai.

"That's the last time!" Sesshōmaru growled. "I won't have you causing me any unnecessary trouble, you understand?"

"Yes." Kohaku breathed.

"Stay here." Sesshōmaru knew that if the boy kept his center of gravity lowered, it would be much more difficult for him to be swept off his feet again. The Daiyōkai resumed walking, his body naturally resisting the pull of the wind. As he drew closer, the Guardian lifted its arms and roared, causing the mountain of corpses to start to diminish as the bodies were swept into the circle.  _'Now I see: that circle is the gate to the Underworld.'_  The Guardian started to extend the arm holding Michiko towards the circle, its intent clear.  _'I'm coming for you, Michiko!'_ As he ran, Sesshōmaru unsheathed Tenseiga.

Hearing the blade being drawn, the Guardian turned around. Lifting its free hand, it slammed it down on the path where Sesshōmaru would have been. The Daiyōkai dodged, and brought Tenseiga down on the Guardian's head. He slashed the thing in half.

Michiko fell from the Guardian's grasp as the now cleaved body disintegrated. Sesshōmaru caught her in midair, landing softly on his feet. They landed in the middle of a circle that had been created by corpses being sucked into the Underworld.

"Please Michiko, you're safe now." Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on her still cold body. " _Wake_ , up."

Michiko did not wake.

慈善

"That's odd." Ayako frowned as she stared into her Meidō stone. "The Guardian of the Underworld has cut down and yet she remains lifeless. Little demon."

"It's Jaken, as I've told you, but you've no intention of remembering my name?!"

"Tell me: is it possible the human woman has been revived by Tenseiga once before?"

"Well, no." Jaken scratched his chin. "Rin has been, but Michiko has not. However, she has died once before."

"How did she return to life, if not by the power of Tenseiga then?"

"I believe she said it was because of Lord Sesshōmaru's father! She said he saved her soul as it passed through the border between this world and the next, and sent her back of his own power."

_'Tōga... so you did not tell her...'_

"Why do you ask, milady?"

"Then she cannot be brought back to life."

慈善

Sesshōmaru felt his heart die as he realized the reality of the situation. Michiko's cold body was pressed against his, the chill seeping to his very soul.  _'She... cannot be saved?'_  Tenseiga fell from his grasp, the blade sticking into the ground.

"Is she okay, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

The Daiyōkai didn't answer the boy. He held Michiko tighter, desperately trying to cling on to anything that might tell him he was wrong. Anything that might tell him he hadn't lost her again. Anything...  _'I cannot save her?! Tenseiga... I let her die... for something like_ this _!'_  Michiko's face was nestled into his mokomoko, almost as if she was sleeping...

_'Nothing I could have gained was worth losing her!'_  Sesshōmaru gritted his teeth as his beast howled in mourning at the loss of his mate. He could feel his eyes begin to burn as his throat tightened. His chest felt like it was going to suffocate itself, and Sesshōmaru briefly wondered if that was a fate preferable to returning to a life without her. He ducked his head, pressing his forehead to Michiko's. She didn't return the touch, and the coldness of her skin froze his heart.

_'Nothing at all!'_  

Tenseiga started to emit a pure white light. Shimmers escaped the blade, casting light onto the Daiyōkai's face. As he stood there, the mountain of corpses started to move towards him. All were reaching out towards the blade, which had started to pulse.

_'You all wish to be saved. Is that it?'_  Sesshōmaru kneeled, cradling Michiko close. He breathed in her scent one last time before reaching for his sword, grasping the pommel.  _'If nothing else... I can do this... to honor your memory.'_

An explosion of energy released from the blade as soon as Sesshōmaru held it on guard. It enveloped everything, casting light into the darkest reaches of the Underworld...

But it could not reach Michiko's unbeating heart.

慈善

Ayako watched as Tenseiga's light filled her Meidō stone. "The corpses of the Underworld are all being purified."

"Meidō Zangetsuha!" Ayako looked up at her son's voice. She stood in time to see a Meidō appear in the sky. It was significantly larger than before, and had more of an oval shape to it, instead of a crescent. From it, Sesshōmaru and Kohaku emerged, the Daiyōkai still holding Michiko's body.

"So you've returned." Ayako watched as Sesshōmaru wordlessly walked by her to lay Michiko down on her throne. Dare she say it, but Sesshōmaru seemed almost, tender, when laying the human woman down. Jaken hopped up next to the human woman, letting out a gasp when he smelled the scent of death coming from her. Kohaku kneeled by her side, his head bowed as his fists clenched in his lap. Sesshōmaru looked on silently.

"What's wrong, Sesshōmaru? You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerably and your Meidō has expanded, just as you'd hoped! Isn't that cause for celebration?" Ayako asked rhetorically.  _'Let us see if your heart truly has what it takes to master Tenseiga.'_

"Did you know this would happen to Michiko?  _Did you Mother_?!" Sesshōmaru didn't bother trying to disguise his rage.

"If I'm not mistaken, this young woman has already been brought back to life by your father, the creator of Tenseiga, from whom the blade received its power, has she not?" Ayako sighed. "Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once."

"Hm!?" Sesshōmaru's eyes widened, his facial expression breaking to show shock and horror.

"That is why, even though you did not use the blade on this woman, it did not call her back: because the one who gave it its power had already used it to send her back. It only makes sense. Life is not meant to be limitless, after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience.

"Sesshōmaru, had you come to believe that you were a god, perhaps? That you did not need to fear death as long as Tenseiga was in your hands? You needed to learn two things: the desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss."

_'Sorrow and fear...'_  Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. Inside, his beast still howled for the loss of Michiko, giving truth to his mother's words.

"Your father wanted me to tell you this: Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possesses a compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies. That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives _and_ condemn others." Ayako glanced at Jaken. "Little demon why are you crying?"

"The name's Jaken, milady." Jaken buried his face in his sleeves. "It's just that Lord Sesshōmaru by his very nature will never shed tears, so I must cry in his stead!"

"Oh." Ayako lifted her head to lock gazes with her son. "Is that how you feel, Sesshōmaru?"

The sorrow in his eyes spoke volumes that his words never could.

_'So he passed. I'm glad.'_  Ayako lifted her hands to her necklace, taking it off. "This is her last chance. You understand?" She placed the necklace on Michiko's chest.

The Meidō stone glowed and started to give out soft pulses. "What is that?" Kohaku asked.

"It's the human woman's life which was left behind in the Underworld." Ayako explained.

Sesshōmaru stared intently at Michiko. His ears started to pick up on her heartbeat, but he refused to believe it.  _'Not until I see them... Not until I see her eyes open.'_

As soon as the pulses disappeared, Michiko's eyelids fluttered open, revealing her amethyst irises.

"Hm?!" Sesshōmaru's eyes widened again, his eyebrows raising in shock. He felt his shoulders droop in relief.

"Lady Michiko!" Kohaku cried.

"You're back!" Jaken was incredulous.

Michiko began hacking, her body reacting to regaining oxygen after it had been void of it. She covered her mouth involuntarily, but all coughs ceased when a warm hand cupped her cheek. She looked up, meeting Sesshōmaru's eyes. Hers immediately filled with relief and warmth, with a small twinge of regret, no doubt brought on by his expression.

"Sesshōmaru..." Michiko breathed as she covered his hand with hers. "You're here..."

"You're okay now, Michiko." It came out as a statement, but they both knew it wasn't.

"I am." she reassured, her thumb brushing over the back of his hand. He nodded, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Excuse me, my good lady." Ayako glanced down at Jaken. He bowed deeply. "Please allow me to thank you on Lord Sesshōmaru's behalf!"

"Is Sesshōmaru happy that I've brought her back?"

"Very happy I presume." Both Jaken and Ayako looked over at them. Michiko was sitting up now, smiling softly at Sesshōmaru. He still had his hand on her shoulder.

"All this fuss over a human woman. He's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits." Ayako mused. Michiko broke eye contact with Sesshōmaru to turn her gaze to his mother. The two shared an unspoken conversation, one that had both of them smirking at the end of it. Returning her gaze to Sesshōmaru, Michiko leaned in. Sesshōmaru met her halfway, lightly touching her forehead with his. Both sighed, closing their eyes for a moment.

"Mama!" A little voice broke the moment. Everyone looked over to see Rin running for them.

"Rin!" Michiko laughed, swinging her legs over the side of the throne so she could hug her daughter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too, Mama." Rin beamed up at her. "I'm glad you came back safely."

"I am too." Michiko kissed Rin's head, slowly standing. Sesshōmaru placed his hand on her back, holding her steady. Once Michiko had regained her legs, he led her and his pack away. Jaken continued bowing to Ayako as the rest of the group started to descend the stairs.

"Child." Everyone froze, hearing Ayako speak again. They looked back up at the female Daiyōkai. She was addressing Kohaku. "I have a question for you: how was it you were able to survive the Underworld? As far as I knew that was only possible for demons,  _never_  for humans."

"It's because, my life is sustained by a Shikon Jewel Shard."

"I see. Then you'd best remember this: your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga. Just as your female companions are beyond its reach, so too are you." Michiko glanced up at Sesshōmaru when his mokomoko tightened around her.

"Thank you." Kohaku thanked Ayako. "I will remember that."

"Let's go." Sesshōmaru spoke up. The others followed him, only to stop walking when Ayako spoke up again.

"Michiko." The ravenette turned around, facing the female Daiyōkai. "Take care of my son."

Michiko smiled softly, though it had a certain arrogance to it. "As well as he lets me."

Sesshōmaru watched as his mother smirked, but it wasn't disdainful. If anything, it was... proud acceptance. "I'll hold you to that."

"I hope you will." With that, Michiko bowed to the Daiyōkai. She turned around, walking to Sesshōmaru's left side. He greeted her with a nod.

Ayako watched as her son left with his pack.  _'Tōga... I know you are watching over our son from the grave. You approved of this young woman our son had chosen as his mate, though he was adamantly against it at first.'_  She chuckled to herself, returning to her chambers for the night.

_'Fascinating. He is much more mature than you were, at that age. He chose well in Michiko, human she may be. She is the perfect match for our son.'_ As she prepared to relax for the night, she couldn't help but think back to her husband.

_'Is that what you were like... with her?'_  Ayako sighed, shaking her head.  _'I just wish Michiko survives longer. I would like to see what comes of this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s) Used: Final Act Episode 9: "Sesshomaru in the Underworld" "Meikai no Sesshōmaru"
> 
> Headcanon(s) Used:
> 
> 1) The moment she first saw Michiko, Inu no Kimi had known two things about her.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/70
> 
> 2) While Inu no Kimi was apathetic to mortals, Michiko particularly intrigued her.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/71
> 
> 3) Inu no Kimi was never jealous of Izayoi over Tōga, but looking at Sesshōmaru and Michiko together made her wonder if that was still true.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/72
> 
> 4) Jaken despised Michiko.  
> Submitted by: AniMagical Productions  
> Full Headcanon: https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/73
> 
>  
> 
> You'll notice I used the name "Ayako" when speaking of Sesshōmaru's mother. While she was never canonically given a name, her seiyū, Yoshiko Sakakibara, was used to voice other characters in Takahashi's previous series. Of the characters voiced, I liked the name Ayako best.
> 
> Also, can anyone figure out what Sesshōmaru did at the end there, right before they came back??? Hmmmm????? Let’s see who picks up on it first!!!


	19. Chapter XVIII: Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to thank a Veteran for their service today!!

"Flowers wither, and lose their color. Much as I, reflect in vain. Time lost to the long rain." Kanna walked through the rain, her black eyes focused on the ground. She came to a stop in the middle of a field.

At her feet rested a Tessen, laid open and untouched from where it had fallen from its owner's grasp. Around it, the once white flowers were still stained purple. Similar markings marred the once white paper of the Tessen.

"Kagura..." Kanna murmured as she picked up the Tessen. "Are you free now?" she asked as she lifted her head to the sky. "Did you ever, become the wind?"

She received no answer, as she had anticipated.

"I... I have nothing. I have... nothing." Kanna repeated as she started walking again, the Tessen held next to her unbeating chest.

Her mirror reflected the grey landscape around her, the colors of the trees and grass blending with the white flowers of the meadow. The heavy clouds poured out the rain, seemingly crying for Kagura in Kanna's stead. The girl looked up. She felt the rain upon her face, catching on her eyes before trailing down her cheeks.

 _'Is this what it feels... to cry?'_  She lifted her hand to her cheek.  _'Kagura... you felt pain, sorrow, joy... could you cry as well? Were you crying at the end, or were you smiling?'_

The Tessen reflected in the mirror, the red a stark contrast to the faded white of her own self.

_'Red as autumn sky, the blood of innocents soaks, into the flowers.'_

慈善

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Fine, how about you?"

"Fine." Even as he said it, Inuyasha lifted a hand to the wound in his chest. "Thanks to you."

Walking over to him, Kagome took out her handkerchief. As she wiped away the blood from his cheeks, Inuyasha didn't even blink.  _'He wept tears of blood. Whatever happened it must have been hard for him.'_

"Before you came..." Inuyasha started slowly. "I had a dream about Kikyō."

Kagome dropped her hand from his face.  "Oh?"

"When I saw her, she asked me to go with her." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Did you want to?" Kagome didn't want to ask that question, but she knew she had to.

"I never answered." Inuyasha opened his eyes again. "You woke me up."

Kagome looked down at her shoes.  _'That doesn't answer my question.'_

"I couldn't save Kikyō's life, and that caused me a lot of pain. For some reason, I didn't want help. I thought it was something I had to go through alone."

_'Michiko would have called that 'being a man'... though she was guilty of the same thing. Maybe that's why I'm so good at handling Inuyasha.'_

"I guess, I was so focused on my own suffering, I couldn't see yours. I never, realized you were in pain, just like me." Inuyasha bowed his head. "Forgive me, Kagome."

"Okay." Kagome smiled. "I'm just glad you came back." Flashing back to Kikyō's death, Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. "Thing is, Kikyō's death was hard on all of us, but I know it must have been especially hard on you." She turned back to look at the half-demon briefly. "I understand. It'll all be okay."

"Kagome, you..." Inuyasha walked up to the girl. "I don't get it. How are you so strong?"

"I am not strong you idiot!" Kagome whirled on the half-demon, causing him to jump back in fright and land on his butt with a yelp. "You should be asking "Why are you so kind"? I'm kind!"

 _'Right! You're kind! Very kind!'_  Inuyasha didn't realize he didn't say it out loud. His facial expression said it all though.

"It was Michiko," Kagome said softly as the two walked back to the others.

"Hm?" Inuyasha hummed.

"What the Flower Prince saw in my heart." The half-demon glanced down at Kagome. She was staring at the ground as they walked. "It was Michiko."

"Your sister?" Kagome nodded. "Kagome..." Turning, Inuyasha brought the young priestess into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through losing her again, but she's-."

"She was my soulmate."

Inuyasha leaned back, thoroughly confused. "Okay, what?"

Kagome chuckled, smiling up at the half-demon. "I didn't mean in the way you and Kikyō were." Inuyasha blinked owlishly. Kagome continued walking, prompting the half-demon to stay with her. "Soulmates are usually acquainted with a romantic context, but, after spending all these years under my grandfather's spiritual tutelage, I found out soulmates can be platonic."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Platonic soulmates are those types of people whose lives will be irreplaceable in your own. For better or for worse, their entire purpose is to spend their lifetime beside you. They are brought into this world, into your life, for the sole purpose of making a permanent impact on your life." Kagome smiled wistfully. "I can see why people think it only applies to lovers, and I would have believed it too..." Inuyasha watched as a few tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. "Until I had my first meeting with Michiko."

"How... how did you meet?"

"Her father was extremely powerful and wealthy. To many, my family included, Michiko's family was nobility, maybe even royalty." Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "Her mother came from a long line of powerful shrine maidens, but we never found out if she had any powers. In any case, because my family runs an ancient shrine, we were permitted to associate with Michiko."

"Permitted?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Really?"

Kagome shrugged. "Her mother wanted Michiko to have a friend, and her father only wanted her to associate with the best society can give. I'm just happy he decided to honor us with that title." Kagome smiled fondly.

"I still remember the day we met. I was three, Michiko was five. Her mother brought her to the shrine to meet us. Michiko was silent, but she wasn't shy. Even though she was just a child, she was already so mature.

"I was bubbly, compared to her. I showed her around the shrine, introducing her to Mama, Papa, and Grandpa. Sōta wasn't born yet. Michiko was silent the whole time, but I could tell she was happy to be away from home. After that day, Michiko would come over every chance she could, until her mother died."

"Her, her mother died?" Inuyasha gasped softly.

"She was ten." Kagome sighed, swallowing harshly. "Michiko disappeared when she was thirteen. I found her again when she was seventeen, and then..." Kagome stopped walking, her shoulders shaking from her tears. "And then I lost her again."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha hugged her again, threading his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kagome smiled at him. "I'm just happy she's alive, and she's out there, fighting Naraku alongside Sesshōmaru... alongside us." Inuyasha nodded.

By the time they made it back to the others, their faces bore no indication of what they had talked about.

慈善

Jaken winced as a rock dug into his foot. Shaking it off, he continued on the path, holding Ah-Un's reins. Well, it wasn't a path. In reality, he was just following behind Michiko and Sesshōmaru. Kohaku was riding Ah-Un, while Rin rode Entei. Oddly enough, the demon horse seemingly content to do whatever Michiko or Sesshōmaru told him to do. He had even allowed them to put a bridle on him so Rin could ride him more easily.

 _'Now that Michiko has returned to us, I can't help but notice that Lord Sesshōmaru seems... complete, again, somehow. Although, his mood hasn't improved much.'_  The imp sighed to himself.

"What's the matter Master Jaken?" Rin piped up from her spot on Entei's back.

"What's the matter?! Do you not sense anything?!" The clueless look he received in return from both of the human children gave Jaken his answer.

 _'It is true that Tenseiga's Meido expanded considerably after that incident in the Underworld, but it still cannot form a complete circle!'_  At the thought of what had transpired, Jaken's gaze returned to the backs of Michiko and Sesshōmaru.  _'I suspect that is why Lord Sesshōmaru has been impatient, and ill-tempered since. I'm scared!'_  Multitudes of sweat drops appeared on the imp's head.

"Sesshōmaru." Michiko murmured to the Daiyōkai. Both looked ahead of them to see a man had materialized out of nowhere. Michiko instinctively stepped closer to Sesshōmaru when his mokomoko curled around her waist.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, do you wish to know the secret behind your sword? Do you wish to know what Tenseiga is lacking?"

"What!?" Everyone heard Jaken's squawk but chose to ignore it.

"You're going to tell me what Tenseiga is lacking? Really?" Sesshōmaru's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yes. I'm sure it must trouble you greatly. The fact that Tenseiga's Meido has yet to achieve a complete circle."

"How dare you!? How do you even know about that?!"

"Silence Jaken." Sesshōmaru growled.

"Who me? But I didn't say a word, milord."

"Why do you always lie like that Master Jaken?"

The strange man turned around and started walking away. After a few steps, he turned back. "If you wish to know more then I suggest you follow me, Lord Sesshōmaru."

The Daiyōkai said nothing, instead beginning to walk after the man. Entei and Ah-Un began walking again, their riders silent. Michiko kept pace with Sesshōmaru, though her thoughts were muddled.

 _'A complete Meido... from what Sesshōmaru told me, the Meido Zangetsuha is a technique that sends the enemy directly to the Underworld by slicing through the barrier between this world and the next.'_ Absentmindedly, Michiko took her redwood Tessen out of its holder on her leg. She flicked it open, running her thumb over the leaf.  _'I wonder... if my magnolia Tessen harnesses the Wind of Heaven, could this one harness the Wind of Hell?_

_'My Magnolia Tessen did not affect that demon hound. It might as well have been a light breath for all the good it did. Yet it affects demons of this world and the undead as easily as I thought it might. So clearly, that one is meant for beasts of this realm.'_

Sesshōmaru glanced down at Michiko. She was staring down at her redwood Tessen, her gaze subdued with her thoughts. From the way her eyebrows were knitted together, he knew she was thinking about her encounter with the hell hound.  _'Right before...'_

 _"Then you'd best remember this: your life cannot be saved by Tenseiga. Just as your female companions are beyond its reach, so too are you."_  His mother's words came back to him. Though directed at Kohaku, Sesshōmaru knew they were also a warning for him.

 _'If I were to lose her again... if she were to die once more because of a choice I made... I would not be able to bring her back. Father has already saved her once.'_  The memory of holding Michiko's cold body came crashing back, stopping his heart with a different type of ice. The way she had felt against him had undoubtedly sewn his father's lesson into the very fabric of his soul, and it was a heavy burden to bear.

Especially since it was Michiko that the lesson revolved around.

Instinctively, his mokomoko reached out for the young woman. Before Sesshōmaru could retract it, Michiko stepped closer to him, allowing the fluff to loosely wrap around her waist, taking the place of where his arm should have been. It was effortless, the way they flowed together, naturally seeking the other's comfort without having to say a word.

The pack continued in silence for a while, even after the scenery changed from rolling green hills to jagged rocky spires. The strange man still led the way, Sesshōmaru and Michiko directly behind him. Michiko had stored her Tessen back in its holder, but Sesshōmaru noticed that she had not latched it.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, are you acquainted with this odd child we are following?" Jaken's question broke the silence.

"No."

"Well then, might this not be a trap of some kind?"

"A trap?" Michiko instinctively looked back when she heard Rin's unsure voice.

"I don't know! Promising to reveal something that Tenseiga lacks and then leading Lord Sesshōmaru to his death?"

"In that case, I'll have to kill him." Sesshōmaru snapped. Not two seconds after he said so, said child vanished.

"The child disappeared!" Kohaku gasped. 

 _'What is that?'_  Michiko looked up when she heard something. Her eyes widened when she realized an attack was coming straight for them.

Sesshōmaru scooped Michiko into his arm, his mokomoko protecting the young woman. Ah-Un and Entei reared out of the way, avoiding the strike. It obliterated the bridge they had been walking on.

"Entei!" The horse neighed, flying under Sesshōmaru. He gently let Michiko fall onto Entei's back before seeking out the one who had attacked them. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

Michiko took hold of Entei's reins, directing him away from the oncoming battle. "Are you alright?" she asked Rin. The little girl nodded, latching onto her mother's waist. "Hold on."

"Master Jaken, grab this!" Kohaku threw his chain down towards the imp who was falling. It wrapped around Jaken's neck, hauling him back up from the chasm.

"Did I not just say it could be a trap!?"

"You're still alive, Master Jaken?" Michiko laughed to herself at Rin's quip.

 _'You are learning well, my daughter.'_  Lifting her gaze, Michiko grabbed a hold on Rin's hands as air was sucked through the spire that Sesshōmaru had aimed his attack at.  _'Why did he go for... ah. I see.'_  As her gaze lifted, Michiko saw the two figures standing atop the spire. One was the child they had been following. The other was a man, though his origin she could not place.

"I see you deliberately aimed at my footing." Michiko narrowed her eyes at the disrespectful tone in the man's voice. Half of his face was covered with a white mask, but his pointed ear left no doubt as to what his heritage was. "Are you so desperate to learn the secret behind Tenseiga that you would knowingly walk into a trap, Sesshōmaru?"

"Just who do you think you are?!" Jaken squawked at the newcomer.

"I do not care who you are!" Sesshōmaru barked. "Now, tell me: why do you know about Tenseiga?"

"Because once, long ago, I faced it in battle." Michiko's eyes widened at the newcomer's declaration. "Although, it looks nothing like it does now., nothing at all. When I fought against your father, the sword was in a different form."

"Against Father?"

 _'A different form...'_  Michiko sighed softly to herself. She watched as Sesshōmaru went with the direct approach, using his claws to attack the man instead of his blade.  _'I wonder if I should have told him. Granted, we haven't been reunited for long, but still... I wonder how much of this could have been avoided. Then again, Tōga did tell me to not say anything about the truth of Tenseiga and Tessaiga...'_

"You underestimate me. A deadly  _mistake_!" With a grunt of effort, the man swung his staff. From the end of it came an orb. Entei darted out of the way, Ah-Un copying the movement. The orb slammed into another spire.

"A perfect Meido!" Michiko gasped in awe. Indeed it was: perfectly spherical as it carved out a massive portion of the rock. From the look on his face, Sesshōmaru was just as shocked.

"I'll have you know Meido Zangetsuha was originally  _my_  technique." The newcomer had touched down in front of Sesshōmaru. "That's right: it was mine! Until your father stole it from me. He took it..." the man lifted a hand to the mask, removing it. "Along with my face."

 _'Unbelievable.'_  Just like the spires, a spherical portion of the man's head had been carved out.  _'The resilience of demons is unbelievable. To have survived such a wound and no worse for wear, except a damaged ego.'_ It seemed Sesshōmaru was thinking the same thing as Michiko.

"From what I've heard thus far, you've summoned me here not to reveal a secret, but to _whine_ about your technique being stolen, and your face being destroyed."

 _'There's that teasing Tōga showed me.'_  Michiko felt her heart warm as Sesshōmaru taunted his opponent.  _'It seems you weren't lying to me, Tōga-sama. It seems my return has done him a lot of good.'_

"Only one practitioner is needed for each technique, especially considering Tenseiga is an incomplete  _blade_!" The newcomer attacked again.

Sesshōmaru simply moved to the side to avoid the attack. "Well? What is this secret?"

"Still curious?" The newcomer replaced his mask. "Even as you approach your death?"

"Very well. It appears you have no intention of answering me." Sesshōmaru grabbed the hilt of Tenseiga. "In which case, you are no longer  _needed_!" This time, it was Sesshōmaru that attacked with a Meido. It slammed into the rocky cliff face behind the newcomer but did not immediately begin to swallow the stone as the newcomer's did.

"Sesshōmaru, your Meido is needlessly large and malformed. You will never be able to create a complete Meido like  _I can_!" The newcomer threw up his staff, releasing his own Meido into the center of Sesshōmaru's. Though significantly smaller, the second swallowed the first completely.

"Sesshōmaru!" A new voice startled everyone.

Michiko turned her head to see Kagome and her group standing on the edge of the destroyed bridge.  _'What are they doing here?!'_ It was when Sango cried out for her brother that it made sense. _'_ _They followed Kohaku's Jewel Shard. I see now.'_

"Could it be...?" the newcomer mused.

"Shishinki!" Everyone started at the new voice.

_'Myōga?! Since when is he around again? I haven't seen him since our encounter with the Band of Seven.'_

"What did you say Myōga? You know the guy Sesshōmaru's fighting?"

"I do. He's known as Shishinki the Owner of Death. He's a demon who was defeated by your father many many years ago! He was a fierce opponent as I recall!"

 _'Not fierce enough if you recall the battle.'_  Michiko sweatdropped. Glancing down, she could see the flea start to sweat buckets, even from how high she was up in the air.  _'So Myōga knows the truth as well. I'm curious to see what happens now.'_

"Is that the old flea, Myōga? I wasn't sure until now but if you're here too there can be no mistake!" Shishinki let loose another Meido. This time, it was directed at Inuyasha's group.

"That's it!" Without a second thought, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga. "Wind Scar!" The half-breed let loose his attack, the yellow scars of energy rippling across the rocks. It completely decimated the spire where Shishinki and Sesshōmaru had been battling.

"He doesn't know the meaning of "subtle", does he?" Michiko deadpanned to herself. Rin giggled, sharing a smile with her mother.

"So it  _is_  Tessaiga!" Shishinki's voice rang out through the dust. "I heard that he had two sons and now here you are. The old man gave Tessaiga to his youngest, did he?"

"Hey Sesshōmaru, what the hell's going on here? Why are you fighting with this guy?"

"Sesshōmaru, do you not find it strange? Shouldn't the elder brother have received Tessaiga?" Michiko glanced at the expression on Sesshōmaru's face. While the rage was apparent, she could see beneath that. "Now why do you suppose your father left it to  _him_  instead?"

Sesshōmaru never let his gaze waver. He heard Jaken's squawking, honestly who couldn't, but he didn't focus on it. Instead, he heard the words Michiko had spoken to him not a week ago when they had reunited.

 

_"Michiko..." Sesshōmaru breathed the name he had not dared to even think for so long; the syllables felt like the smoothest sake on his tongue, soothing yet intoxicating. Her name prompted the woman in his hold to look up at him. "And what is my father wanted you to do?"_

_She smiled, stopping his heart. This smile was so different than the ones he had seen before. This one... it was almost like the ones he had seen in his dream. 'The dream that shattered with her death...' Her hand cupping his cheek snapped him from his thoughts. He instinctively pressed into her touch, her warmth pervading his skin._

_"To tell you that he loves you, even in death." His surprise must have shown on his face because she continued with a warmth that pervaded her words with truth. "I know you don't believe that, because of your inheritance, but your father gave you the Tenseiga because he believes in you._

_"He did what he did out of love, Sesshōmaru. He loves both you and Inuyasha, but he knew that Inuyasha would need the protection of the Tessaiga because he is a half-breed. That is the reason you were not granted the Tessaiga as your inheritance: because your father knew you would not need the strength. You have your own."_

 

 _'I have my own...'_  "Shishinki, you summoned me here to fight, did you not? Then what are you waiting for? There is no need for all this idle  _chatter_!" Sesshōmaru slashed Tenseiga across his body, sending a Meido hurling at Shishinki. Shishinki responded in kind. Once again, the Meido of Shishinki swallowed Sesshōmaru's.

"Sesshōmaru, what do you know of your sword? Do you have any idea how Tenseiga was born?" Michiko's knuckles turned white around the red leather of Entei's reins. "As I said, Tenseiga was nothing like it is now. It was in a different form back when I fought your father. The truth is, Tenseiga didn't actually exist at the time. The sword I fought against was none other than Tessaiga!"

Shishinki laughed at Sesshōmaru's expression. "So you didn't know, Sesshōmaru? Well let's see, how should I say this? Tenseiga was originally Tessaiga-."

"Silence!" Sesshōmaru roared, attacking with Meido Zangetsuha again. Shishinki once again swallowed Sesshōmaru's, but this time he followed up with another Meido. Sesshōmaru avoided it, landing on the ground closer to Shishinki.

"Now then, I presume the old man was unable to control Meido Zangetsuha after stealing it from me, it's rightful owner."

"Wow. Is all that true, Myoōga?" Kagome asked the flea.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Myōga hunkered down on Kagome's shoulder. "It is true that my lord was pondering how to use this technique once he acquired it."

"That is why he cast it away from Tessaiga. And so that unwanted technique, the one Tessaiga had no use for, was given to your Tenseiga instead."

"You lying son of a-."

"So Tenseiga was cast off from Tessaiga?" Inuyasha's aloud musing cut off Michiko.

"If that's true that would mean that the two of them were originally one sword!"

"And on top of that, if I'm not mistaken, the younger brother smells part human! It seems unthinkable: why would the old man bequeath Tessaiga, his original sword, to a mere half-demon?"

"Ah-Un." The two-headed dragon demon glanced up at Michiko. "Take Rin."

"Miss Michik-eeeee." Kohaku cut himself off as soon as he saw Michiko's expression. Without another word, he snatched the little girl from Entei's back and directed Ah-Un to where Kagome and her group were.

"Kohaku?" Kagome glanced at the children. "What's wrong?"

"Mama is angry," Rin replied bluntly. "She had me stay with Kohaku because I don' think she'll be able to stay out of this fight much longer."

"She's honestly a little terrifying." Kohaku sweatdropped nervously, a shaky smile on his face. "It's no wonder Lord Sesshōmaru is fond of her."

"Huh?" The Inu Gang (excluding Inuyasha who was too caught up in the battle to be aware of anything else) chorused together. Rin and Kohaku blinked owlishly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin tilted her head in confusion. "Even Master Jaken can tell." For once, the imp didn't say a word to contradict the little girl. Instead, he turned his head adamantly away and refused all eye contact.

"He's... fond of her?" Kagome looked up at her sister, who sat upon Entei's back. Even from this distance, the priestess could tell that Michiko was royally pissed. However, her respect for the battle, or perhaps even just Sesshōmaru himself, was holding her back. The young priestess turned her gaze to the brothers as well.

 _'First, I was given Tenseiga, a sword meant for_ healing _, instead of fighting. Now I find out that the technique I finally learned, Meido Zangetsuha, was the one Tessaiga no longer needed! Why Father!? Why would you treat me this way!?'_

 _"He did what he did out of love, Sesshōmaru."_ Sesshōmaru started, the voice of his mate breaking through his thoughts. He instinctively glanced up, meeting her eyes. Her violaceous pools were filled with righteous rage, no doubt brought on by Shishinki's words. 

_'She met Father. She said her body was unable to support life for two weeks, so Father protected her at the Border between this world and the next while the half-demon Jinenji and his mother repaired her body. During that time, Michiko and Father could have spoken about many things. Could they have spoken about the truth of Tenseiga and Tessaiga?'_

"Do you understand now?" Shishinki's voice was filled with mockery. "Tenseiga is an incomplete sword. It cannot perform my technique. What you wield is just a part of Tessaiga. As such it will never be able to perform a complete Meido. No amount of training will change that!" Shishinki attacked again, but this time, it was not Sesshōmaru that countered.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's attack blew the Meido back into a rock spire, destroying it instead of himself and his half-brother.

"So half-demon, trying to help your older brother are you? Well, there's no need to rush into battle. I shall deal with you once I've buried Sesshōmaru."

"Shut up!"

Sesshōmaru's fist did exactly that: shut the half-demon up. "The hell was that for, huh?"

"Do not interfere!" As Sesshōmaru said this and turned back to Shishinki, he glanced up at Michiko. Their eyes met for the briefest moment.

 _'Fine.'_  Michiko lifted her hand from Ōritsukiba's hilt. With a huff, she plopped her chin in her hand, drumming her free hand on her opposite leg. She glanced down upon hearing Kagome's words. They brought a small smile to the elder teen's face.  _'I'm glad to see someone else can figure it out.'_

Sesshōmaru leaped off the ground. He instinctively brandished his claws. Shishinki attacked again, but the young Daiyōkai dodged. Even when he fired multiple at once, Sesshōmaru dodged them with ease.

 _'I'm certain he thinks he has shaken me, and for a moment he did. However...'_  the young Daiyōkai focused on one scent in the area that served to calm him down as he leveled his head once more. He slashed at the ground Shishinki was standing on, destroying it.  _'I already knew all of this. I just didn't realize it at the time.'_

"At least you're good at running away!" Shishinki taunted.

"You are wrong. I have no intention of running away from scum like you."

"Lord Sesshōmaru please!" The young Daiyōkai glanced over at Myōga. The flea landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I came over because I couldn't stay silent any longer!"

"Ohh?" Inuyasha couldn't help the sarcastic drawl that escaped his mouth.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, you were not slighted! On the contrary, your father bequeathed Tenseiga to you because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fearsome attack which sends one's foes directly to the Underworld! It is not a technique that just anyone can use!"

"That is quite true." Shishinki agreed. "Your half-demon brother wouldn't be able to endure the demonic energy from the Underworld." Inuyasha clearly didn't appreciate that comment.

"Knowing that you were a true demon your father was betting on your strength, Lord Sesshōmaru! You see that he believed that you would eventually master Meido Zangetsuha and be able to use Tenseiga as it was intended to be used! It was for the-!"

"And you would have me believe that was his reason for casting Tenseiga off of Tessaiga, would you?" Sesshōmaru growled out.

"That is a good question." Shishinki mused. "If his faith in Sesshōmaru was so great, could he not have bequeathed Tessaiga to him along with Meido Zangetsuha? He certainly could have, if he thought you were promising enough."

 _"Your father knew you would not need the strength. You have your own."_  Sesshōmaru replayed Michiko's words in his head, blocking out the jabs Shishinki was throwing at him. "Silence Myoōga." Sesshōmaru lifted off the ground, flying straight towards Shishinki.  _'There is no longer anything to discuss!'_

Shishinki attacked with multiple Meidos again. Sesshōmaru dodged all of them, his chaotic soul calming down as he compared everything he had heard.

_'Shishinki fought only Father. He knows nothing of me. What he is saying could very well be true, but Michiko knew Father much better than this wretch did._

_'I already lost my left arm to Tessaiga, the sword that my father left to Inuyasha. However!'_ Sesshōmaru slammed his hand through Shishinki's mask, shattering it to pieces. The demon crashed to the ground for the first time in the fight.  _'I am not one to hold a grudge. After all, it happened in the heat of battle.'_

"How dare you hit my face?" Shishinki snarled.

"The secret behind Tenseiga. It is not meant to be uttered by a mouth as wretched and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it." In the sky, Michiko smiled with pride at Sesshōmaru's words.

"Silence you insolent brat!" Shishinki growled. "I will make you regret damaging my face, as your father did!" Shishinki brought his staff across his body, storing up a large amount of demonic power.

"Sesshōmaru!" Inuyasha ran up behind his brother.

"I told you not to interfere!" Sesshōmaru snapped.

"I don't care!" As Inuyasha spoke, Tessaiga covered itself with Adamant spears. "Adamant Barrage!" The half-demon sent the spears hurtling towards Shishinki's Meidos. When they didn't stop them, the brothers jumped up in unison.

That is when Tenseiga and Tessaiga started to glow. The brothers glanced at each other, realizing what that meant. It was the same thing that had happened during their battle with Sō'unga.

"Sesshōmaru, you should draw Tenseiga! Try it! Something might happen!"

Sesshōmaru ignored his brother.  _'What do you want? Are you telling me to fight alongside Tessaiga? Worse yet, are you telling me to_ help _Tessaiga?! To help Inuyasha!?'_  His blade continued to pulse, answering his questions.

Sesshōmaru glanced back at Tessaiga. It too was glowing and pulsing.  _'Tenseiga was only cast off Tessaiga to be rid of Meido Zangetsuha. Now, after inheriting this unwanted sword from my father, I'm supposed to use it to aid Inuyasha!?'_  Despite knowing what he did, Sesshōmaru couldn't stop the wave of hurt that bashed against his pride.

"Are you ready for it!?" Shishinki grinned madly as he let loose dozens of Meidos. "Now you and your father's swords shall spend the rest of eternity, in the Underworld!"

"Sesshōmaru!" Michiko's voice snapped Sesshōmaru from his anger-riddled thoughts.

 _'I still do not know what Father was thinking when he gave me Tenseiga. Perhaps I never will.'_  He grabbed the hilt of the blade.  _'But I no longer care about that!'_  He unsheathed the blade.

"Never Shishinki!" Sesshōmaru raised Tenseiga above his head. "I would never allow my life to be taken by scum like you!" The young Daiyōkai attacked, his feelings of rage and hurt fueling his strike.

Shishinki looked up in disbelief as Sesshōmaru let loose not only a full Meido but one that easily swallowed every single one of his attacks. The enormous sphere began to swallow everything beneath it. Shishinki did not attempt to move, too overwhelmed with shock.

"This can't be! Tenseiga is supposed to be incomplete!" Shishinki gasped in shock when the rocks beneath his feet were lifted into the Meido. As a result, he was sucked in as well. He stared down, his eyes widening when he saw Tenseiga and Tessaiga glowing. "Now I see... I pity you Sesshōmaru! What your father did was cruel! It was cruel you hear!?"

Those were the last words Shishinki spoke in this world, for as soon as he was sucked into the Meido, it disappeared. The only evidence the Meido every existed was the spherical cutouts of the spires in front of the brothers.

Michiko sighed heavily to herself, tucking her hair behind her ear as she surveyed the battlefield. Spherical cutouts littered the spires all around, the only proof that the battle had taken place. She closed her eyes, sighing to herself again before opening her eyes. She turned her head to see Sesshōmaru had sheathed Tenseiga and started to walk away but had halted because Inuyasha was yelling at him.

 _'Sesshōmaru...'_  Michiko swallowed, her heart heavy.  _'Perhaps I need to tell him. Although, it seems he's already figured it out.'_  

When Sesshōmaru began walking again, Michiko lightly kicked Entei's flanks. The horse started flying after the Daiyōkai, Ah-Un coming in behind. Michiko glanced behind to see Kagome and the others staring after them.  _'Sorry, Kagome.'_

慈善

Michiko patted Entei's head, soothing the horse. After the battle with Shishinki, Sesshōmaru's aura had not calmed down at all. Ah-Un was unaffected, having traveled with Sesshōmaru for centuries, but Entei was uneasy. After a few more soothing words and caresses, the horse calmed down enough to fall asleep.

Rin was already asleep against Ah-Un's flank, Kohaku curled around her. Jaken was passed out on his back, snoring. Ah-Un breathed deeply as they slept. The fire in the middle of the camp kept everyone warm.

"Michiko." Sesshōmaru whispered her name. With a nod, she followed the Daiyōkai away from the campsite.

It was only once they had come to a secluded tree did Sesshōmaru stop. He sat down on a root, his intentions clear. Michiko sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a short while.

"How much did he tell you?" Sesshōmaru eventually broke the silence.

Michiko sighed. Tilting her head back, she leaned her weight on her hands as she looked up through the branches of the trees. Stars littered the midnight blue sky like billions of diamonds, their light distant but bright enough to outshine the waning moon.

"He told me the truth about how Tenseiga and Tessaiga were forged. He told me that he didn't believe that Inuyasha would possess the strength to control the Meido Zangetsuha because he was half-human, so he sealed the technique within the sword he intended to give to his firstborn." Michiko glanced at Sesshōmaru out of the corner of her eye. "You."

"Why?" Sesshōmaru breathed, and Michiko knew he wasn't asking her. "Why would Father do this?"

"He didn't tell me that." Michiko returned her gaze to the stars before Sesshōmaru could catch it. "He said you would be able to figure it out."

"I have." At that moment, Sesshōmaru sounded much younger than she had ever heard.

He had dropped the walls. He had dropped the façade. At that moment, he wasn't Lord Sesshōmaru, son of the Great Dog General. At that moment, he was just Sesshōmaru, son of Tōga.

Michiko dropped her gaze to look at Sesshōmaru. He wasn't looking at her. Instead, his gaze was fixed on the sword in his belt. His gaze was heavy and glossed over, the thoughts running through his mind clouding his vision.

Sesshōmaru looked up when Michiko slid off the root. She walked over to him, lifting her hands. He stayed still, curious as to what she would do.

When she cupped his cheeks, his eyes instinctively closed. His beast purred at her touch, something that manifested as a deep sigh from him. One of her hands started trailing back, tucking his hair behind his ears. He cracked open his eyes slightly, staring into hers.

It was obvious she didn't know the words to comfort him, but neither cared enough to bring it up. Instead, she was going on instinct, trusting her heart to lead her down the right path. Sesshōmaru decided to follow suit.

Lifting his own hand, he threaded his fingers through her hair. She had left it down, something that made him rather happy. Humans were always tying their hair back, keeping it out of their face. His father had done so whenever he went into battle, but Sesshōmaru much preferred to have his hair down. Michiko copied his father in that way, something that amused him.

But now, in this moment, he was glad she had left it down.

Slivers of silver light filtered through the branches, highlighting her hair. Her eyes glowed with words unsaid as they slowly leaned in towards each other. The skin under his thumb was smooth, with no history of the scar that once marred her cheekbone visible. Shifting his grip on her jaw, Sesshōmaru brought her closer to him, his legs instinctively widening so she could step closer.

Michiko didn't fight him. Instead, her hands went to the back of his head, her fingers interwoven in his hair. Their foreheads connected softly, the gentle press of skin bringing solace to both of them. Their eyes closed slightly, enough that all but each other was gone.

Sesshōmaru let his touch wander slightly, his fingertips brushing over the skin of Michiko's jawline. She sighed softly, tilting her head the slightest bit to allow him better access. Her arms curled around his shoulders, her elbows resting on his shoulders as she carded her fingers through his hair. He let his fingers trail through hers, tugging slightly to tease her.

She smirked in return, scratching her fingernails over his scalp. Sesshōmaru let out a soft growl, the feeling sending shivers down his spine. His hand trailed down her neck, tracing the outline of her collarbone before traveling down to her hip. When she didn't shy away from his touch, he dared to bring his hand back up her back.

Michiko watched his reactions as carefully as a surgeon holds his scalpel. When he started to be a little more daring with his touches, she dared to step closer. Staying aware of the spikes of his armor, she slotted herself between them as she drew his head to her shoulder. She rested her chin on his shoulder in turn, wrapping her arms around him fully.

His hand splayed across her back, his fingertips brushing along the fabric of her shirt. It trailed up from her hip to the opposite shoulder, holding her close as he rested his nose in the crook of her neck. When he realized she wasn't going to leave, his grip tightened.

His mokomoko wrapped around the both of them. It curled itself under Michiko's thighs, lifting her onto Sesshōmaru's lap. She allowed it to happen, letting her legs dangle over his knee. Sesshōmaru purred softly in contentment, nuzzling her ear with his nose. She giggled softly, lightly tugging on his hair in reprimand. His claws gently drug down her shoulder blade in retaliation.

 _'She is so... warm.'_  Sesshōmaru blinked lazily as he held her close. This close, he could  _feel_  her heartbeat against his palm and chest. He could  _feel_  it in her neck when he nuzzled her.  _'Michiko...'_

 _'I didn't know he could be this gentle.'_  Michiko dared to rest a little more of her weight on him. In response, his mokomoko tightened around both of them.  _'Though... it feels like...'_  "Sesshōmaru?"

"Yes?" His voice was a husky whisper, but it sounded so loud next to her ear.

"Have you, held me like this before?" When he stiffened, Michiko had her answer. "When?"

 _'Dammit.'_  After a few moments, Sesshōmaru sighed heavily, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Do you remember, what my mother said?"

"About Rin and I being beyond Tenseiga's reach? Yes, I remember." Michiko turned her head so her temple rested on his. "Why?"

"You died when the hell hound swallowed you." Sesshōmaru murmured. The thought of it alone caused him to instinctively curl around her, the memory of her cold body outweighing the warmth of her living one. "I couldn't bring you back."

"Because your father already saved my life." Michiko felt Sesshōmaru nod against her head.

"The Guardian of the Underworld had you in its grip after it took you from me. After I cut down the Guardian of the Underworld, I caught you, but you were..." Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on her even more, bringing her as close to his body as he could. "You were gone."

Michiko glanced down when she noticed something start to glow. She gasped when she realized it was Tenseiga. Ōritsukiba reacted, starting to glow as well. Sesshōmaru didn't seem to notice, instead continuing to talk.

"I held you, just like this. I..." Sesshōmaru felt his self-control slipping the longer he spoke, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. "I was begging for you to come back, Michiko... I... I couldn't believe I had lost you again. I  _wouldn't_  believe it."

"Sesshōmaru..." Turning her head, Michiko kissed his temple. He inhaled sharply before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry." As they held each other, the glow of the swords intensified. Michiko closed her eyes, letting the swords show her what they wanted to.

 

 _'I cannot save her?! Tenseiga... I let her die... for something like_ this _!'_

_Michiko watched as Sesshōmaru stared mournfully down at her body. Her face was nestled into his mokomoko, almost as if she was sleeping..._

_'Nothing I could have gained was worth losing her!' Sesshōmaru gritted his teeth as his beast howled in mourning at the loss of his mate. Michiko felt her throat close up as she watched his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He swallowed harshly, his eyes searching her face desperately for any sign of life. Sesshōmaru ducked his head, pressing his forehead to hers. 'Nothing at all!'_

_Michiko tore her eyes away from them when Tenseiga started to emit a pure white light. Shimmers escaped the blade, casting light onto the Daiyōkai's face. Michiko's eyes widened when she saw the wet tracks down one of his cheeks. As he stood there, holding her, the mountain of corpses started to move towards him. All were reaching out towards the blade, which had started to pulse._

_'You all wish to be saved. Is that it?' Sesshōmaru kneeled, cradling her body close. Michiko watched as he breathed in her scent one last time as he ducked his head to hers, remaining there for a few moments, before reaching for his sword, grasping the pommel. 'If nothing else... I can do this... to honor your memory.'_

_An explosion of energy released from the blade as soon as Sesshōmaru held it on guard. It enveloped everything, casting light into the darkest reaches of the Underworld, ending the vision._

 

"When you thought I was dead..." Sesshōmaru swallowed. He too had seen the vision, so he knew exactly what she was about to say.

"Yes."

Michiko leaned back, catching the Daiyōkai's gaze. "You kissed me."

* * *

**Episodes:**  Final Act Episode 10: "Flowers Drenched in Sadness" " _Kanashimi ni Nureru Hana_ "

Episode 13: "A Complete Meido" " _Kanzen na Meidō_ " (完全な冥道)

**Headcanon(s) Used:**

**1)** Kana is empty as the mirror world.  
**Submitted by:**  [AniMagical Productions](https://www.quotev.com/ZodiacPalaceStudios)  
**Full Headcanon:**<https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/76>

 **2)** Kagome found her first soulmate in Michiko.  
**Submitted by:**  [AniMagical Productions](https://www.quotev.com/ZodiacPalaceStudios)  
**Full Headcanon** **:**  <https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/75>

 **3)**  Whenever he sees the backs Michiko and Sesshōmaru side by side, Jaken always marveled at how his Lord seemed more complete.  
**Submitted by:**  [AniMagical Productions](https://www.quotev.com/ZodiacPalaceStudios)  
**Full Headcanon** **:**  <https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/77>

 **4)**  Sesshōmaru once had a dream he wished would have become a reality...  
**Submitted by:**  [AniMagical Productions](https://www.quotev.com/ZodiacPalaceStudios)  
**Full Headcanon** **:**  [My Sketches](https://www.quotev.com/story/8646302/My-Sketches/28)


End file.
